A New Power: A New Hermione IV
by karategirl666
Summary: The war has come. Is the new DA ready for its battle against the ultimate darkness? What does Hermiones power have to do with Voldemorts true plan? Will Fred be able to accept the promise Hermione made to Harry? find out in this new installment!Read1,2,3
1. Mission

**A New Power: A New Hermione IV **

**By: Karategirl666 **

_JKs world twisted to my liking _

"Wait for it…" Hermione whispered as she held the shoulder of a younger girl who was eager to jump out at the next of her enemys to pass by.

"But-."

"No buts… patience is the key word here Maggie." Hermione said. "When I say go… you know what to do…" Hermione said as she stepped through the bushes and into a large clearing where five cloaked figures were walking by, they stopped at seeing her in the open.

"She's crazy…" one of them whispered.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. all three of them raised there wands.

"Ahhh!!" Maggie came rushing out of the bushes with her wand raised immediately she was hit by five neon green light zoomed and hit her scare in the chest. the girl flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Maggie…" Hermione whispered as she ran to the girl. "Stop! Everyone stop!" Hermione shouted.

"Maggie did Hermione say go?" Fred asked as he lowered the hood of his dark cloak as he walked up with bill and Charlie who were in cloaks as well.

"No…" she said as she got up. Hermione kneeled by the girl and rested a hand on her shoulder. Maggie was ten, the youngest out of all their students. Though Hermione had no intention of letting this girl fight in the war she wasn't about to let her think that. Maggie was strong willed and had a temper that brought hell upon any one it was aimed at.

"I'm sorry professor Weasley." She said as she looked down at her feet.

"Its alright Maggie, I think you should go inside now for social studies, you got hit pretty hard." Hermione said as she stood up.

"I flew back really far!" she said with a bright smile. Almost as if she was proud of it. Hermione watched as the girl ran off back to the mansion. Hermione shook her head as she stood up.

"Come on out." Hermione said. fifteen other kids of various ages from eleven all the way to sixteen stepped out with there wands held firmly in there hands. "Never ever do you go against our command in the first stage of battle. After the key word is sounded that's when you get to make decisions but not one second before."

"Yes professor." They all said together.

"Here ends the lesson head on inside." Hermione said. the students tucked away there wands in there coats and such and headed off to the mansion.

"We'll go tell the others to end the lesson." Bill said as he and Charlie walked off with the other cloaked figures. Fred watched as Hermione rubbed her temples and walked to a stone bench off by a group of trees.

"Love are you alright?" Fred asked as he approached his wife.

"No… what was she thinking…" Hermione said.

"Its not like she'll actually be fighting Hermione." He said as he sat down next to her.

"she turns eleven in less then two weeks… and if the war comes anytime after that she's going to have to fight along with the other eleven year olds." Hermione said.

"What makes you think the war will come after wards?" he asked her.

"Its been three months of training… I'm starting to wonder if the war will ever come." She said.

"love you look pale are you feeling alright?" he asked as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Not sleeping much…" she said as she looked to him with sad eyes.

"Love whats wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know Fred but I keep having this feeling that something terrible is going to happen…" she said as her voice broke. Fred too her small frame in his arms and held her tight to his body. He didn't know what to say, something bad was probably going to happen, horrible happening go hand in hand with war and life. He just hated that already Hermione had been through so many horrible things.

"I need to go research…" Hermione said as she pulled away and stood up.

"Mione?"

"Yes Fred?" she asked as she watched him stand up he looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Never mind… I'll see you inside." He said. Hermione kissed him softly and then waltzed off.

"Hey Hermione ended the lesson early today whats going on?" George asked as he walked up to Fred.

"Its starting to take a toll on her I think."

"What is?"

"Waiting for the war to come…" Fred said as him and his twin decided to take a walk in the maze. They walked in silence for a bit as Fred thought different things over in his head.

"Have you seen Harry Ron and her lately?" George asked trying to break the silence. "Looks like there planning something."

"They would tell us if they were." Fred said.

"I don't know they've been secretive lately." George stated as they turned a corner.

"She would tell me."

"Maybe."

"No definitely she doesn't keep things from me George." Fred said as he stopped and stared at his brother.

"Except for when she thinks it will hurt you, or when its to protect you…. Don't give me that look Fred you know I'm right." George said.

"Guys the trio is calling a teacher meeting." Bill said as he ran up to his brothers with three broom sticks shouldered.

"Where is the meeting?" George asked.

"Their office come on." bill kicked off the ground along with the twins.

--

"What's going on?" luna asked coming into the office to see all the other teachers standing around with Harry Ron and Hermione leaning against harrys desk waiting.

"Sorry were here." Bill said as he and his brothers flew in from the balcony.

"Are we all here?" Harry asked.

"All of us are accounted for." Victor said.

"Good." Hermione said.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Harry, Ron, and I will be leaving for a mission tonight, we'll be gone for about a week." Hermione said.

"What mission?" Fred asked not liking this at all.

"Recon." Ron said.

"At hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"That's right." Harry said.

"This week we are going to get a lay out of the land and castle make sure notion has changed sense we left." Hermione said.

"You'll be doing this for a week?" Ginny asked.

"Its a lot of land." Harry said.

"You could do it from the sky." Luna said.

"No they couldn't it wouldn't be detailed enough." George said.

"What if something happens while your there?" Fred asked more to Hermione then Harry or Ron.

"That's what we wanted to tell you about. If we get into trouble were going to activate our old order coins, we made some new ones for victor, bill and Charlie." Ron said as he handed them the coins.

"If we alert you to the point that we are in trouble we don't want you to activate the whole army. We just want bill Charlie Fred and George to come." Harry said.

"Why just them?" Neville asked.

"Some one has to look over the children while we're gone." Hermione said.

"So tonight you three are leaving?" Fred asked.

"That's the plan." Hermione said.

"What do we tell the students?" Luna asked.

"The truth." Hermione said.

"Are you sure that's for the best?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Right… so now that everyone knows what's going on we're going to start getting ready to leave." Harry said. Hermione walked past the others and left the office Fred fallowing close behind her.

"How long has this been planned?" Fred asked when they reached their loft.

"Couple weeks, we weren't sure if we were going to do it though… that's why I didn't tell you…" Hermione said as she grabbed a back pack and did and inner expansion charm.

"Your keeping something from me aren't you?" Fred asked. Hermione stopped what she was doing and stood up and turned to look at him.

"Yes I am." Hermione admitted. "The recon also includes the inner castle."

"Hermione-." Fred was going to blow and she could tell.

"Fred-."

"No. Listen as your husband I'm telling you, you can't go." He said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked leaning back.

"You can't go I won't allow it." He said.

"I don't take orders." Hermione said as she went to her closet and got some clothes.

"Mione you could get killed."

"We've been through this how many times?" Hermione asked as she placed her clothes in the bag.

"Okay… I'm not going to order…" Fred pulled Hermione away from the bag and placed a hand on her cheek "I'm going to ask… Hermione please don't go…" he said.

"I have to…" she said her eyes watering a bit as she pulled away and zipped up her back pack. "Harry needs me…"

"I need you…" he said.

"Fred… I don't want to fight before I leave… can't we just lay down and enjoy the time we have left before I have to go?" she asked.

"No…" he said. "You promised Hermione… said you wouldn't run off and do these things with Harry."

"I'm not running off I've thought it over, and I'm going to write you letters while I'm out there tell you how I'm doing… and I have this…" she said pulling her locket out of her shirt.

"You still wear it?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Of course I do…"

"Its too bad I don't have one…" he said monetarily forgetting why he was angry.

"Well here…" she walked over to their dresser and pulled out a velvet box and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked taking it.

"Open it…" she said. Fred opened the box to reveal it was a large gold pocket watch ith their initials engraved on the front in scroll lettering.

"Now when I walk out of this room tell it I want to see Hermione…"

"Alright…" Hermione walked out. "I want to see Hermione…" the pocket watch jumped out of his hands and landed on the floor and began to spin extremely fast until it was up on its edges suddenly a great gold light erupted from the watch as it opened still spinning and before him was the image of Hermione in their living room blowing him a kiss.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. he watched the image of Hermione smile as she walked back into their bedroom.

"I have my ways…" she said. The pocket watch suddenly stopped spinning and flew back into his hand.

"That's pretty cool." He said.

"So see you can keep an eye on me while I'm gone make sure I'm safe and well…" she said as she gave him a tight hug.

"You'll write?" he asked.

"Every chance I get, will do that new instant letter spell." She said.

"Fine… but until tonight you're staying right here…" he said as she held her close.

"That's fine with me." she said as she nuzzled close to him.


	2. See You Tomorrow

Dear readers,

Thanks so much for you words of support and encouragement… i have a lot of people to thank so here we go!!

**Sabrina Marion Baldwin**- I am going to put in here the review she sent to me I don't know why but her words really kicked me into gear… _"I just have to say this story is amazing I've read all 4 stories last night and just finished this morning, Your doing a great job, no matter what people say, so dont let it get you down, Also what that person/people said was rude, ignorant and just plain mean, I mean thats discrimination, and I totally agree with your plan. And I'll let you know, I've read stories where the Author is older then you(how old are you??) and had worse grammar, hell, I mean like, so not everyone has perfect grammar, but do you know what that makes us?? It makes us Human, so try not to be hard on yourself, if people say stuff like that just tell them that you dont care what they say, because, your more human/pure than they are because they just said something like that,_

_Dont let your hopes get to low. Did I forget to mention I love your stories!" _ thanks so much for your words of encouragement!

**Terrific Tina**- thanks for saying I gave J.K. a run for her money that meant a lot! And I read your story Granted, I really enjoyed it! And thanks for telling me agatha Christie had dyslexia I had no idea and that little fact gave me courage to send my book to a publishing company.

**JEFFHARDYFAN31-Dani Kane**- Your right the people who wrote these reviews are Ass clowns. Your review really made me laugh thanks so much!!

**Alwayswright**- Your ABC review was hysterical and I'm going to put it in my fanfic –writers strike back. Thanks so much for your humor!

**xLifeOfATeenagerx-** thanks! I do write awesome don't I?! :P

**Crystalight22**-because of you I am going to write the fanfic writers strike back!

**Mysical2249-** your write they did make mistakes as human beings!

And to the the 66 other readers who sent me private emails, thank you so very much. To everyone thank you all so much for your words of kindness and humor, its because of you guys i am even continuing to write!

They ignored knocks from people who wondered where they were or why they weren't teaching. All they did was lay in each others arms, and enjoy what might be the last moments they would have with each other. Fred new this dim statistic his beautiful young wife was going on a dangerous mission, she was going into the belly of the beast and he wouldn't be there to walk beside her.

"I'll be careful Fred…" Hermione said as she snuggled back into him.

"I know…" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Dobby?" she called out as she sat up.

"Yes miss?" the elf said as he appeared before her.

"I would like to see my daughter before I leave." She said.

"Of course miss, I will return with her shortly, she was just sitting down to her lunch."

"When she's finished bring her here…" Hermione said.

"Of course." He said with a bright smile as he apperated out.

"Fred…" she said.

"What is it love?"

"I'm scared…" she admitted.

"So am i." he said as he held her close.

"Mamma…" they looked to the door to see dobby with bella standing beside him.

"Bella!" Hermione held out her arms and bella clumsily started to walk towards the bed.

"Thank you dobby." Fred said as he watched the elf bowed out. Hermione swept down and picked her daughter up in her arms.

"mamma go bye?" bella asked as he played with Hermione's hair.

"Only for a bit love…" she said as she held her daughter close in her arms.

"Come back?" she asked.

"Of course…" Hermione watched her daughter give a huge yawn and crawl over to Fred who picked her up in his arms.

"How's my little lady today?" he asked.

"Goooood." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Her fiery read hair faded into blue and then back to red.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No." she said pouting.

"You are too…" he said as she picked the small child up in his arms. "Time to take your nap…'

"Ma!!" she cried as she reached out for Hermione.

"No crying now bells…" Hermione said as she walked over to her husband who had the crying one year old his arms.

"No go." She whined as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"I'll take her up…" she said to Fred as she patted her daughters back. He watched his wife and daughter go up the winding stair case and disappear. He walked back to the bed and sat down to wait for Hermione. She returned a good twenty minutes later. "she's asleep…" Hermione sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as he rubbed her back with his hands. Hermione just broke down into tears and wrapped her arms around freds neck. "Hey… what's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know…" she said pulling away from him tears running down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her softly. Hermione placed a hand on the side of his face and gazed into his eyes.

"How much time do we have?" he asked. Hermione looked to the clock and frowned.

"only a half an hour." She said sadly.

"then we better spend our time together wisely." He pulled her back onto the bed with him and held her close.

"I can't wait untill this whole thing is over…" Hermione said. "we can't settle down until it is…."

"I thought we were settled down?" Fred asked.

"Not really I mean were married but… we have had a child yet…"

"We have bella." Fred stated.

"I know, but remember we want five or six."

"I was thinking six."

"Me too." She said with a laugh.

"So we have one down." He said laughing.

"Its funny but bella can't seem to make up her mind on who she wants to look like. One minute she has blue eyes and red wavy hair… then she'll have brown hair and brown eyes…"

"Have you notice when she sleeps her hair changes to all sorts of colors?" Hermione laughed.

"we should look into training for her…"

"I look into it while you're on your mission…"

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Eighteen minutes." He stated.

"God I hate this…" she grumbled as she held onto him tighter.

"Remember you have your locket I have my pocket watch… we'll be in touch at all times."

"I know." She said. "Doesn't make it any less hard." There were three knocks on their bedroom door.

"Hermione are you ready?!" rons voice came.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "I have eighteen minutes!"

"Sixteen love…"

"Sixteen minutes!!" Fred rested a hand on Hermione's cheek as he chuckled. "Go ahead…" he said.

"are you sure…"

"Yes, in three hours we'll check in on each other alright?" he asked.

"Alright…" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you two…" he kissed her neck as he pulled away. "Now go before I change my mind…"

"Bye…"

"No…" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"I'll see you tomorrow…" she whispered. Fred pulled her into a passionate kiss and held her close to his body.


	3. Uncompleted

Hermione and Fred walked out of the room to see Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny is coming…" Harry said.

"I have no one to say good bye too." Ron stated more as a fact then to get attention.

"Oh sure you do ronnikens!" George said coming into the room with luna.

"We're going to miss you." Luna stated giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah thanks." He said turning red.

"Hey she's still getting married to me." George said as he gave his brother a hug. Ginny bill and Charlie walked into the room. Ginny walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll be careful?" she whispered to him.

"Always…" he stated as he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too…" she said as she pulled away. Harry wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Luna walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Luna if anything happens to me…"

"Don't even think that." Luna said as she pulled away from her friend.

"Luna, I need to know that you'll look after luna, make sure she carries herself like a real lady."

"I will, but I won't have to your coming back, I mean if you don't whose going to be this little ones god mother?" she asked placing her hands on her stomach.

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"So what do you say Hermione?" George asked. "Be our childs god mother?"

"What am I going to say no?" Hermione asked a she gave luna another hug. "I'll be back soon kido…' she said patting lunas belly. Hermione turned to see George walking over to her. he took her in his arms and gave her a loving hug.

"Be careful alright herms?" George asked as he pulled away.

"I will… hey do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on my husband."

"Right-o." he said giving her a salute. Hermione turned around to see Charlie and bill who were currently walking away from Ron to her.

"be careful Hermione." Bill said as he shook her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I will…"

"Watch your back out there." Charlie stated as he took his turn. Then Ginny walked over Hermione could tell she was having a rough time.

"Its going to be fine Gin." Hermione stated as she gave her friend a hug. "Harry will be just fine."

"Ron Harry." Fred said as he walked over to them.

"What's up?' Ron asked.

"You bring her back to me…" Fred stated with serious eyes.

"We promise." They said together.

"Don't leave her behind no matter what happens." He said

"We won't." Harry stated as he shook freds hand.

"You guys ready?" Hermione asked walking over.

"She can't leave yet." Fred stated pulling her away form Harry and Ron. "I love you…" he stated.

"Love you too…" she said as she pulled him into a tight hug. Fred kissed her softly and then more passionately. When he pulled away he set a hand on the side of her face.

"If you need me…"

"I'll summon you." She said.

"No you won't." he said as she dragged his hand down her cheek, trying to memorize every dimple, every blush, every look.

"No I won't." she chuckled. She kissed Fred on the cheek and then on the lips once more. "I love you…" she stated.

"I love you too, be careful…"

"see you tomorrow…" she apperated out of sight along with Harry and Ron.

"See you tomorrow…" he whispered his hand still where her cheek had been.

"She'll be back mate…" George said as he rested a hand on her cheek.

_God I hope so… _

"You want to go prank some students?" George asked trying to make his brother feel better.

"No… I think I'm going to look over some plans for new joke items." He said with a fake smile as he walked back into his and Hermione's bedroom. He walked over to their dresser and pulled out a huge gold and maroon book. He opened the book and looked at a photo of Hermione and Fred kissing at the alter then him resting his forehead against hers both of them laughing like fools.

_Come back to me love… _

--

"Do you think Fred will be alright?" George asked as he and luna sat down on their bed.

"He'll be fine, But this is the first time that Hermione has left his sight for more then a few hours sense the incident with bella." Luna stated as she rubbed her stomach. "stop kicking…" she whispered. "I swear George he's going to be a football player."

"'No only Quidditch will do for this one…" he said as he tapped her stomach. George stretched out on the bed and laid his head on her stomach. "There's my guy…" he whispered.

--

Bill and Charlie walked their sister back to her room. She quietly entered with out a word and shut the door. Bill looked to Charlie while Charlie stared at the door.

"He makes her so happy, and so sad…" Charlie stated.

Ginny slid down her door in tears as she held her arms around her body. She had heard her brothers words and knew that deep down his statement to be true. Harry was the love of her life… and yet he made her miserable at times.

--

for the next few hours everything in the school was quiet that was until dinner when the teachers and the students assembled for their meal.

"Who's going to tell them?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, Hermione usually does the talking." Fred said.

"Ginny will you help me inform the students of the trios plans?" luna asked her friend.

'Yes of course." Ginny stated standing up.

"Students students can we have your attention?" Luna asked as George helped her stand. The room quieted, and every one waited for Ginny and hers words.

"Thank you…" Ginny said seeing their full attention was on them. "As you may have noticed we are missing the heads of the school. They asked us to say sorry on their behalf for not telling you when they were to leave."

"Left?" some one asked from the crowd.

"Our three headmasters have gone on a mission to ready for the war."

"Where?" another asked.

"Hogwarts, the sight of our battle. They are scoping out the land." Luna stated.

"When will we fight?!" Some called out.

"We have been training for months now!" Some one else shouted.

"Now that's not accurate…" Luna stated.

"When will we fight!" Another yelled.

"We will know when they return." Luna said. "But if they send a distress signal we will take a select few of our higher level students on a rescue mission." Luna could see the excited look on a few of the older students and smiled at the eagerness. "So now that we have that squared and done with, let the feast begin!" she raised her hands and food spread out on the table. Luna sat down slowly and held onto her stomach and breathed out a sigh.

"Are you alright love?" George asked.

"Yes I'm fine… he hasn't slept once today, he's just kicking…" she whispered.

"Miss?" she looked down to see dobby by her side with a cup of maroon tea.

"Dobby what's this?" Luna asked taking the cup.

"This helps the pain which is caused by the kicking of the child… secret house elf recipe." He said. "Drink and you'll feel better."

"Thank you dobby." She said as she sipped. "Hmm…" she giggled.

"What is it love?" George asked.

"Tastes like blue berry pie." She said looking to dobby.

"The tea lets its taster choose the flavor." Dobby said with a wink. "Is there anything else I can do for you miss."

"Uhm how often do I take this so the pains stop?"

"Every two hours, but I'll give you another tea before bed to help through the night, that one I'm afraid doesn't have such a good taste."

"What does it taste like?" she asked.

"Carmel… disgusting. I prefer muskrat myself." Luna smiled as she nodded at Dobby. the elf disappeared and luna turned to George.

"Elves have the weirdest tastes…" George said as he pushed his pork around his plate with his fork.

--

"We'll set up camp here." Harry stated seeing the clearing. "Hermione can you put up something that will-."

"Keep us hidden?" Hermione asked. "Sure thing." She said walking out of the tent Mr. Weasley had loaned to Ron.

"What's the plan to get in?" Ron asked.

"First we scope out the land, see if they've set anything up."

"Barriers put up, Harry have you sensed anything yet, like Voldemort trying to get in?" she asked.

"Not yet. Have you?" Harry wondered.

"No its odd usually it happens by now." She stated.

"Do you think he's up to something?" Ron asked.

"He always is." Harry said sitting down and pulling out the map of Hogwarts. "lets see where the bastard is shall we?"

"Harry." Hermione said not liking him cursing.

"Oh come on he's the dark lord…." Ron stated.

"you've never called him the dark lord before…"

"I haven't?" he asked.

"No…" she took a step back and looked to Harry.

"I'm sure I have."

"He hasn't Voldemort." Harry stated as he pointed his wand at Ron.

"Very good Harry I was wondering how long it would take you…. When I sensed your presence close I knew your weak little friend was somewhere around, though I can't take over your minds, I can certainly take over his."

"Let him go." Hermione stated as she placed a hand on harrys wrist to make him lower his wand.

"Or what you'll lecture me to death?"

"Let him go Voldemort!!!" Harry bellowed.

"Your friends have always been your weakness Harry." Ron said his eyes green and his voice deep and hissed like that of a snake. "See you soon." He winked and then dropped to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione rushed to his side and pulled his head into her lap. "Come on Ron wake up…." She slapped him hard on the face. Ron sat strait up and let out a horrible yell as he gripped his chest.

"He's still there!!!" He shouted scratching at it. "He's still there!!!!" He bellowed tears running down his cheeks.

"Ron… Ron he's gone…" Hermione said trying to pull down on his hands.

"He's still there!!!!"

"Ron!!! Ron shhh…." She whispered as she pulled him into her arms. Ron gripped onto her as he held on to Hermione for dear life. Harry looked at the two and then to Hermione with angry eyes.

"He's still there…" Ron whispered

"We can't stay here." Hermione said.

"He's still there…."

"Ron he's gone… he's gone…"

"We can't leave." Harry said.

"Look at him Harry." Hermione said.

"If it gets worse we will but at this moment we can't leave…" Harry said.

"Get worse Harry he's-."

"This isn't a discussion."

"I'm taking him back." Hermione said.

"We need more then us here Hermione." Harry said as she stomped out.

--

Fred walked back to his and Hermione's flat and walked up to his daughters bedroom. He stood in the doorway and looked over the image of the sleeping Isabella. Her hair kept changing colors and lengths. He felt a harsh buzzing in his pocket.

"The watch…." He whispered as he closed her daughters door and rushed down the spiral stare case. The minute he pulled the watch out of his pocket it flung to the floor and began spinning. A light poured from it to form a corporeal Hermione.

"Love, its only been two hours don't tell me you missed me already?" he asked he saw the look on her face and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Ron. Voldemort entered his body… I just finally go thim to settle down. Harry won't let me bring him back and I don't even think any of us can be here. If he can enter Ron he cane enter either Harry and I."

"I want you back now" Fred said.

"But Harry-."

"Screw Harry. I'm your husband." he said.

"We've only been here a few hours and already… its just. We don't even know the inner workings of the castle, or the lay out of the land."

"We'll figure something out her-."

"Harry!!!!" Hermione shouted as she ran out of view.

"Hermione!!!" He bellowed. "Hermione!!!!" she came back into view. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"We're coming back now. Get Charlie and Bill!" She faded from view and the watch stopped spinning and lay dormant on the ground.

--

"Ron help me get him up!" Hermione shouted.

"Their coming…." Ron whispered as he rushed to her side. "What do we do with the camp?"

"Pack!" Hermione shouted. suddenly around them the tent began to shrink. "Transport!"

--

"What's going on?" Bill asked as he and Charlie and the others made there way back to Fred and Hermione's room. Before they could get there Ron Hermione and Harry dropped in front of them. Hermione's hand lay over the side of harrys neck.

"A death eater found him out side the barrier I don't know what happened he just tumbled in his neck bleeding."

"Get him inside!" Charlie said as he and bill picked him up in there arms Hermione's hand still over the wound. They took him into the nearest room Ginny's. Hermione had blood all over her shirt and some smeared on her face.

"On the count of three we switch…" Bill said to Hermione. "One… Two… Three!" he took over the wound but not before blood spurted and hit Hermione once more.

"Harry…" Ginny said coming out from behind every one else. As her brother carried him into the bedroom she went to fallow. "Harry!!!" She yelled seeing all the blood.

"No!" Hermione caught Ginny in mid run. As the door shut Ginny struggled against her.

"Let me go!!! Harry!!!" she let out a sorrowful cry.

"Let your brothers do their work…" Hermione said. Suddenly Ginny whipped around and smacked her hard across the face causing Hermione to stumble back to the ground.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted as she rushed out of the room.

"Ginny!" Luna yelled as she waddled after her out of the room. Hermione looked to her side to see Ron huddled in the corner scratching at his chest. she quickly got to her feet.

"Ron…" she whispered. His eyes were distant and he was sweating profusely, his skin had a dank grey tint to it. She rested a hand on his cheek.

"Like the present." He hissed as he shook. "That's right I'm still here."

"Get out of him…" Hermione said grabbing her friend by the shirt and shaking him.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"Ron was taken over by Voldemort." Fred said watching Hermione.

"Let him go!!!!" Hermione shouted.

"I can't do that you see if I do… I won't be able to get him back. he's too far from me to do so again. so now I'll watch…" Ron looked around the room and then to Hermione.

"You won't be able to watch much if your sitting in a cell." Hermione said.

"Big words. You wouldn't leave your best friend in a cold cell."

"You're not my best friend…" she said pulling rons hood over his head and tightening it so he couldn't see. "Dobby!"

"Yes miss?" he asked.

"I'm putting in place plan six."

"Yes miss." He bowed as he grabbed Ron by the shoulder and the two disappeared. Hermione stood up.

"In two hours we'll have Ron back." she said to the remaining people with that she walked out.

"Less then a couple hours and something already went wrong." George said.

"She tried her best." Fred said turning to his twin.

"I know that, its wasn't her idea after all…" He said.

"It was Harry's." Neville added. Fred nodded.

"Knowing my wife though, she's already blaming herself."

"Go to her." George said.


	4. Moon Rising

"Hermione… are you alright?" Fred asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"I'm fine… you know other then Harry has been injured rons been taken over by Voldemort, oh and we got nothing done on our grand five hour mission." She said pacing the room in long strides. "We need to know the layout of the land we need to know what the inner working of the castle is to be able to fight. Voldemort knows we're taking it to the school so by now he could have changed everything." She stopped and looked to him. "I have to go back."

"I don't think so." He said walking up to her. "You can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Voldemort found you once he can find you again."

"Not me he knew we were there because of Harry." She said.

"He'll be able to feel you coming a mile away." He said.

"I can block him out why else would he go into Ron and not Harry and i. Because he couldn't."

"Because he wants you to go back there by your self… Hermione remember when he took bella. He said he wanted you to become his wife and if not that he just wants you to bear his children…"

"Fred I'm going." She said. He looked her over and frowned.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said.

"Some one has to stay here for bella."

"Luna needs practice with kids anyways."

"Fred by now Bella has abandonment issues dealing with her mother, do we really need to add daddy issues on top of that?"

"I'm going." He said.

"fre-."

"No. Hermione I'm going." He said.

"So am I." they turned around to see George.

"You can't go." Hermione said.

"Its not your choice."

"George Luna is pregnant." Fred said.

"Yes I am. but he can go." They saw luna come in from behind her husband. "I don't like the idea… but it would probably be a good idea to have him along."

"And if Fred is going I'm going." George said.

"He's not going either!" she said.

"Yes. I. Am."

"No. You. Are. Not." She said glaring at him.

"Can you two leave us? Me and my wife need to have a discussion." Fred said glaring at Hermione. luna pulled George out and closed the door behind them. Hermione watched Fred walked over to their dresser and pull out their wedding book. He pulled her to the bed and had her sit down. "See that." He said pointing to the picture of them kissing.

"Yes…" she said.

"Do you even remember it?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Of course I do." She said her eyes burning with un shed tears. He pulled her ringed hand into his and ran his thumb over its stone.

"Are you sure because you run off on death missions like you don't even have a husband or a child." She ripped her hand away.

"Stop doing that! Stop making me choose! I have already sacrificed a lot of myself for both!"

"You've sacrificed!?"

"I've had to to meet your expectations of the perfect family and the perfect wife! Its suffocating me! I used to be able to go off and help Harry when ever he needed me! now its only when its important! I've gone back on a promise I've held for over seven years for you! And every time I try to keep the new one I made, you try and make me go back on that!"

"I just want you safe. And going off on your own across enemy lines is not safe!"

"I don't need a hero!"

"I'm supposed to protect you with every part of my being!" he bellowed making her jump. "We're married do you even know what that means!"

"Of course I do!" her eyes were lit with fire.

"What does it mean? Huh can you even tell me anymore?"

"It means I love you with all of my heart!"

"Do you really? Because you don't act like it. Do you love me any more?" with out warning Hermione's hand flew across his cheek. suddenly she got up and backed away from him.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered tears filling her eyes. "I didn't mean… oh god…" he saw something in her eyes he had only seen once he had seen it the night bella had been kidnapped. it was terror and fear. He could feel it radiating off her body. he went to walk towards her but she backed up against the door. "I'm sorry…" she whispered again.

"Hey…" he said his features softening.

"I'm really sorry." She said her voice quiet. He pulled her in his arms and felt her stiffen.

"I had it coming… I took it too far." she pulled away.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"W-what?" he asked.

"You had to ask me if I still loved you…" she walked to the door. "You shouldn't have to ask your wife that…"

"No I know you love me…"

"Do I?" she asked turning to him. "I mean I just hit you… And I obviously don't show I love you enough… maybe I don't know what it means to be a wife..." she whispered as she opened the door and walked out to the empty living room. Fred waited for her to stop but when she didn't he ran after her.

"Hermione." He said.

"I'm sorry Fred." She said as she turned to him. Her hand went to her ring; a tear fell to the floor as she began to pull it off.

"No hey!" he rushed to her and grabbed her hands. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I've wasted a lot of your time…" she said not looking at him.

"No you've wasted none of my time… I love you… you love me too."

"I feel like I do but I'm not sure anymore… I mean if you love some one they should be able to tell…"

"Hermione I just said it to… to hurt you… I didn't mean it."

"Fred when people are in love they shouldn't hurt each other…" her eyes were locked on his.

"That's apart of love… I think that's what makes it passionate." He said sliding a hand down her cheek.

"Fred…" he could feel her hand trying to pull off the ring.

"No please…" he said his voice failing. "Don't do that." She looked to him with passionate eyes.

_this is our last chance… please Fred say the right thing… _ she took a deep breath.

"I love you…" she said shakily. He kissed her passionately and ran his fingers through her long hair. He held her close and buried his head into her neck.

"I know…" his muffled voice came. Hermione smiled and held him close as she pulled back and crashed her mouth against his in a heated kiss. Fred pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom as there tongues danced against each other. He laid her down on the bed and climbed ontop her. As he did Hermione lifted his shirt up over his head. When it got stuck she laughed along with Fred he helped her tug it off. He kissed her passionately once more and ran his hand down her cheek as he looked her over. She had a wide smile on her face and curiosity in her eyes.

"What's going on in that head of yours…"

"We just had the biggest fight of our marriage and here we are on the bed laughing…" she said with a small giggle.

"We have an unusual way of handling fights don't we?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"I like it." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione laughed as she pulled him back down to her and rolled them so she was on top.

"So do I." he sat up and wrapped his arms up around her.

"Look I'm coming whether you like it or not!" George yelled running in. "Whoa!" he said turning.

"Could you give us a minute…" Fred said.

"A minute?" Hermione asked.

"Okay five hours."

"Man I didn't need to know that!" George yelled as he ran out.

"Five hours?" she asked.

"Oh don't think you can handle it?" he asked with a smirk. She pushed him down while kissing his neck, she rocked against him making him let out a long low groan.

"The question is can you…" she said as she pulled away from him. Fred watched as Hermione pulled off her shirt to reveal a black laced push up.

"Vixen…" Fred sat up and let his hands wonder up her slim toned body. she arched under his touch feeling the heat erupt under her skin. He kissed the area between her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She then pushed him back onto the bed and let her lips wonder over his neck. she un did the top four buttons and then gave him a seductive look as she let her mouth rest over the fifth. She bit down and with her tongue un hooked the button with skill. she raised an eyebrow at Fred's amused smile.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…." She said as she ran her fingers over his chest. Fred placed both his hands on her hips and in one easy move lifted her up into the air making her gasp.

"How did you-."

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he said. She smiled as he sat up still holding her in the air. In another quick movement she was on her back Fred climbing on top of her.

"Mommmmy!!!!! Dadddy!!!!" there was a shrill scream coming from upstairs. .

Fred was already half way up the stairs while Hermione grabbed her robe running behind him. she tied it tightly around her as Fred threw open the door. Bella was on the ground screaming.

"Bella!" Fred rushed to her side and picked his little girl up in his arms. "Hermione she's changing!" he shouted.

"What?" she rushed in and saw bellas face taking on that of a wolf.

"Oh god… Fred we need that potion!" he gave bella to Hermione as he ran out of the room. Hermione rushed out after him and fallowed him out of their living corridors and rushed down to luna and George's. He banged on their door.

"George!!!!" he bellowed. "George god damn it open up now!!!!"

"Fred!" Hermione shouted seeing fur roll over her daughters skin.

"George!!!" he bellowed. The door swung open.

"Fred its too late!!!!" Hermione shouted. Fred spun and looked down to see a small werewolf lying asleep in her arms. The fur kept changing from red to purple non stop.

"I'm so sorry Hermione…" George said kneeling down by her.

"Its not your fault…" she said to him. "We need to take her to mungos…" Hermione said looking up to Fred.

"Right…" he said.

"We'll come with you…" luna said standing behind George. She had his coat in her hand.

"We'll meet you their." Fred said as he helped Hermione up. they walked back to their rooms Hermione handed bella to Fred as she quickly pulled on a black polo shirt. She then took her back into her arms and watched as Fred re buttoned his shirt. She handed him a jacket, Fred threw it around his shoulders and slipped his arms in. he looked to Hermione who was holding bella close to her body. Fred walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

--

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she and her husband rushed down the hospital corridor.

"They haven't seen her yet…" Hermione said.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?" molly and Arthur asked seeing a petite woman in nurses robes standing before them.

"I have to ask you about your daughter bella."

"You want the other mr. and Mrs. Weasley…" Arthur said pointing to Hermione and Fred.

"Sorry." The nurse said walking over she looked at bella with disgusted regard. "I see it has already morphed."

"She has yes." Hermione said glaring at the woman.

"So I'm guessing one of you is… a werewolf yes?"

"Obviously no seeing as we're standing here." Hermione stated.

"So she was bitten?" they asked.

"No her biological father was a werewolf." Hermione stated.

"Oh you aren't her real father."

"No." Fred said.

"And are you her real mother?"

"No I was her godmother, both her parents died when she was a few months old."

"I see well what were going to do is take it down to magical creatures…"

"Take what down?"

"It… the werewolf."

"You mean her, my daughter." Hermione said.

"Well not really your daughter. Oh and I'll need to see the adoption forms."

"There are none you bint." Fred said highly annoyed. "and we don't need to take her down to magical creatures because we need her to see a pediatric healer, to make sure she's alright…"

"fine…but she isn't a normal child… she's a thing an animal." Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the witches chest. "Never insult my child again… understand?"

"Perfectly… uh dr. dawson?" a young man with short black hair waltzed up.

"Thank you Janice… I'm head of pediatrics If you'd like to fallow me…" Hermione nodded and fallowed the young man into a room. Fred walked in behind them and shut the door.

"I'm sorry about Janice, she has no sense of bed side manner." He said.

"I can see that…"

"So who is this?" he asked talking bella in his arms.

"Bella." She said. suddenly bella awoke and starting growling and howling.

"Little scamp isn't she?" he chuckled. "I'm going to have to give her a sleeping draft."

"uhm… alright…" Hermione said un easily. she watched him pop a little red candy into bellas mouth and with out hesitation the little fur ball slumped in his arms.

"Much better." He said as he laid her down on the table. Suddenly the fur started to change colors, from pink to green, and neon orange.

"well that's interesting." He said. "not usual for a changer to also be a werewolf " suddenly she stopped and the fur melted away back into flesh and there bella stayed shifting colors in human form.

"The moon must have been blocked out." He said.

"Is that normal?" Hermione asked.

"Only when there young, it will stop around thirteen."

"Right…" she said. he began to wave his wand around her different parts of her body would light up.

"You look awfully young to have a daughter, if you don't mind me saying."

"I was her godmother when she was a baby her parents died and I took her in to raise her as my own." She said.

"Very admirable of you." He said. "I have son same kind of situation… only I wasn't his godfather I adopted him."

"That was very good of you…" Hermione said. "how old is he?"

"Elleven, he was supposed to go to Hogwarts… but I sent him somewhere else."

"is his name jonathen dawson?" she asked.

"Yes I thought it best to give him my last name…"

"So your young Johnny's father."

"How do you know-."

"I'm Hermione Weasley, his head mistress."  
"Miss Weasley I have been wanting to meet you for some time." He said shaking her hand. "in his letters he goes on and on about you. The picture he sent of the class, your in it. but I'm afraid it doesn't give you justice…" she smiled.

"So how is she doing?" she asked.

"She's fine, she's going to be tired for a few days mind you, so I recommend you let her rest." He said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

"How is Johnny doing?"

"Very well, very good." She said. "excellent student never misses a class ever."

"I'm happy to hear that… if I can say… you are doing a wonderful job…" he rested his hand on hers. "Miss Weasley."

"Mrs." Fred said.

"married, oh I'm so sorry." He said pulling back. "Where's your husband?"

"I'm her husband you git." Fred growled.

"Can we take our daughter home now?" Hermione asked.

"oh yes but before the next moon you need to make a potion for her.' he said.

"we already had it made we just didn't get to her in time." Fred said picking up his daughter in his arms with out warning fur sprouted once more, alternating colors as he carried her out of the room.

"Can you believe that guy?" he asked as he carried his daughter out from the room.

"You should have cursed him." Hermione said. Fred chuckled.

"Should have… I'll get him back."

"Oh is she alright?" mrs. Weasley asked rushing up to the tiny fur ball and taking her in her arms. "my poor little belly bell…" she said as she kissed the werewolf's head.

"We should take her home… she needs rest…" Hermione said.

"yes alright dear, we'll stop by tomorrow though." She said.

"of course…" Hermione said as she took her daughter back in her arms. Fred wrapped an arm around his wife and apperated out from the hospital.


	5. A Night to Remember

"I've put her to bed…" Hermione said walking down from their daughters room. She slowly sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of her neck. "that draft he gave her, she's going to be out for at least a day… I think that's good though." She said watching Fred come out of the closet In just blue pajama bottoms.

"Probably is…" he said.

"I think she's going to be just fine."

Hermione walked past him and into the closet where she peeled off her clothes and pulled on a blue laced night gown that fell to her mid thigh. Fred watched his wife walk out from the closet. She un did the tight loose bun she had thrown her hair up to and let her soft honey brown waves cascade down her long slender back. Fred walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. suddenly she jumped and turned to look at him.

"I know how to get into the castle!" she shouted.

"what?" he asked. "Castle?" his eyes suddenly went wide with recognition. "Hogwarts castle?"

"I can get in!"

"No you can't!" he said. "I thought we've been over this besides its 3 in the morning Hermione!"

"No I'm not physically going to get in." she said. "god I'm such an idiot that I didn't think of this before."

"Wait your not going to physically go in? mione… that's impossible." He said.

"not its not…"

"Hermione to be someplace you have to be physically there."

"Not if your in a state of astroprojection." Fred was going to say something but then he stopped as an amused smile spread over his face.

"You're a genius." He said.

"Yes I know. But I'm going to need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes people can get stuck when they do it on there on so I need you to be my anchor to this plane of existence…"

"So how do we do it?" Hermione got up on the bed and sat cross legged. she had a look on her face he didn't know. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go through the nether realm… its going to be intense… I might not be able to hold onto this plane of existence… your going to have to be my fly. A rope that I can fallow back to this plane if I get lost…' she said.

"We'll you've come to the right guy." He said as he sat down on the bed in front of her. "How do we do this?" he asked.

"Revello." Hermione said her eyes going black for a moment. a piece of paper fell and landed between her and Fred. "this is the spell to be my anchor." She said.

"Right. Let me read this over a couple times."

"Sure…" Hermione waved her hand and the lights lowered and hundreds of candles spread across the room a haunting glow was spread across the room. "I need a few supplies." Hermione got up and walked over to a cabinet she pulled out a vial of clear liquid and poured it into a small gold bowl.

She walked back over and sat down where she had been and placed the bowl in the center. "Ready?"

"I know this… I'm ready." He said.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath. She dipped her thumb into the liquid. "mind…" she said dotting his head. "soul…" she placed her thumb against his lips. "Heart…" she placed her thumb against his chest.

"Mind…" he said doing the same. "Soul… heart…" They placed there right hands together.

"I am with in you, you are with in me…" they said together.

"My anchor." Hermione said.

"My vessel." Fred said. as they moved their hands together in a counter clock wise motion. They held onto each others hands and let them fall between them. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Fred looked on.

"Silas… goddess of sight, my path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades, I beseech thee, bring the light so I may woke amongst my enemies…" a great ring of white light formed around them. Hermione's breaths became deep and rushed. "Silas… goddess of sight, my path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades, I beseech thee, bring the light so I may woke amongst my enemies…" the ring rose slightly. "Silas… goddess of sight, my path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades, I beseech thee, bring the light so I may woke amongst my enemy's…" it rose a bit higher now at chest level. The ring burst into a million pieces little crumbles of light flew outwards but suddenly froze in place only to rush back in and crash into Hermione. She fell back onto the bed her hands clutching onto freds.

Thousands of scenes played out in her mind, that of Hogwarts, the grounds, the forest, the great hall, until suddenly everything stopped and she was sucked into a particular scene. there stood Voldemort in front of the death eaters in what was Dumbledore's office.

"most likely they will come from the forbidden forest under cover of night, we will be waiting, every night with our army… and they second they come out of that forest… we'll attack killing all in one movement"

"Oh god!!!" Hermione shouted as she was torn from the scene and her body crashed against what felt like concrete. She felt warmth spread over her, something familiar something that made her want to laugh. "Fred…" she whispered.

"You're back?" he asked.

"You're still in me…" Fred leaned forward and trailed his hand down her cheek. "I know what he has planned, his army waits at night for us to come from the forbidden forest, he has no idea of our plans." She said as she slowly tried to sit up. she was breathing hard and her skin was damp with sweat. Fred helped her up holding her in his arms. Hermione rested her hands against his chest which was also damp. "That was amazing…" she whispered into his neck as she held him close.

"I still feel connected with you…" he said. "Can still feel you swirling in me."

"I know what you mean." She said kissing his neck. Fred pulled back and pushed a strand of wet hair from her face. "You know… this is kind of sexy…' she said.

"You read my mind…" he said kissing her. Hermione ran her fingers through his damp hair as he pushed her back onto the bed, knocking the bowl aside as he did. His mouth crashed against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as his other hand slid down her body and traveled up her thigh. he breathed in her sweat as he kissed her neck and dove his fingers into her core.

"Fred…." She whispered as she arched against him. suddenly she rolled him onto his back so she was sitting up on him. Fred sat up and kissed her cleavage and then trailed his mouth up her neck. Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him softly, sweetly, passionately and then pulled back. Fred watched as Hermione lifted her night gown off and tossed it to the side of the room. She sat straddling him, her bare breasts pushing up against him. he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

"God your Beautiful…" he whispered looking her over, trying to memorize how she looked at that moment. "My beautiful stunning wife…" he moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. she blushed deeply and turned from his gaze with a soft smile. "Come here…" he said tilting her chin back to him.

Hermione leaned back and traced his muscles with her hands she let them fall to the drawstring of his pants. She undid it slowly and let them become loose Fred kicked them off and trailed his hands up Hermione's body as she kissed him passionately while grinding into him softly. Fred groaned into her mouth as he held her closer. Hermione felt his erection spring against her thigh making her sigh softly with anticipation.

Fred moved his mouth down her neck and to her breast where he licked and nibbled at the soft subtle skin. Hermione rocked her hips against him as she moved her hands through his hair holding him closer. Fred moved back up and crashed his mouth against his he held her close. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back slightly.

She could feel him at her opening, pressing against her threatening to dive in. Fred placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up slightly, his member fallowing the movement. He kissed her softly and then pulled away to look deeply into her eyes. he ran his fingers through her hair as he slid her down on top of him.

"Fred…" she gasped as her hands squeezed his shoulders. "Slower…" Fred kissed her neck in reply. He then slid her down painfully slow, her body squeezing around him as he did. When she finally reached his base and she was filled to the hilt Hermione went to rock her hips against him only to have them stopped by his hands. Fred pulled her up making her moan at the friction it caused. He then pulled her back down he went to rock his hips only to be stop by Hermione. "deeper…" she half moaned.

"I can't love…" he whispered hotly. Hermione rocked her hips down ward. "Mione…" he moaned as he was driven deeper then he had ever gone. They moved against each other slowly. The two held on to each other as the passion and lust swirled with in them. Hermione buried her head in his shoulder the pleasure becoming to much to bear as he thrusted into her.

"Fred…" she moaned. He rolled so he was on top, he pushed her into the mattress burying himself even deeper. A long slow moan escaped her as she arched towards him her arms wrapped around him as she held on. His thrusts were slow, heart wrenchingly so. For hours he drove In deep bringing her to the edge nearly a hundred times. She let out an urgent moan her head going to the side, her arms above her head. Fred smiled as he kissed her neck and ran his hands up her arms to meet her hands. She held on to him as his thrusts became urgent and heated.

"Mione…" he moaned against her damp neck. Hermione pulled him to her their mouths met in a passionate deep kiss. They moaned into each others mouths as a wave of pleasure, heat, and release crashed into them rocking them to the core, and taking them over the edge.

Fred's head fell against Hermione shoulder, there chests heaved against one another. When they finally caught their breath Fred kissed her softly and slowly as he pulled out of her. She moaned into his mouth and when he was finally out. Hermione looked up at him with a smile. He placed a hand on her flushed cheek and smiled.

"My amazing wife…"

"My amazing husband…." She said kissing him. She laughed as she moved his wet hair that was plastered to his face by sweat. "Your all damp." She said with a bright smile that made him laugh. "Shower?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shower my lady…" he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"I'll get the shower going…" he went to set her down but the minute he did she fell forward in his arms. "Sorry… uhm… having trouble walking…" she said blushing.

"maybe we should go for a bath…" he said with a chuckle.

"That sounds nice…" she said. Fred opened a large sliding glass door to reveal a bath like those back at Hogwarts. Hot water was already filled in kept warm by a charm. Fred lowered her into the water and then got in himself. He waded over to the faucets and turned on bubbles, and perfumes and then another water faucet that poured from the ceiling almost like a water fall. After a while of sitting in each others arms Hermione got up and walked to the middle where the water fall was. Fred watched the hot water flow over her body.

_my goddess… _he thought as he got up and walked over to her. he held her in his arms and kissed her shoulder.

"I see you can stand now."

"My legs are still a bit shaky but, I'm alright… we've never gone so deep…" she said. "I mean this may sound weird but it was like I was in you… does that sound weird?"

"No… that's how I felt to.." he said with a sheepish grin. After wading in the water for a bit Fred got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then helped Hermione out and wrapped a towel around her. she tucked it under her arms and the two walked out his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no…" Hermione said seeing a dark red stain on the white bed linen.

"Is that blood?" he asked.

"yeah… I'm sorry let me clean this up…' she said going red as she walked over and started to take it off.

"Let me help." He said walking over.

"You don't have to…" she said taking the larger red covers off first.

"I want to." He said giving her a reassuring smile. she looked up at him and smiled softly. They rolled it off and threw it in the hamper.

"At least it didn't soak through…" Hermione said looking at the mattress. she conjured more sheets and spread them out with the help of Fred. "Perfect." She said, tapping it as she sat down. Fred walked over and sat down beside her.

"What is it?" he asked seeing a worried look spread over her face.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts castle and this time you have to stay-."

"Because of bella." Fred said. "Isn't it the man who runs off and does all the adventurous things?" Hermione giggled.

"You never did fallow the rules of things, so why would the rules of marriage apply to us?" he chuckled.

"You make a point… so when will you be leaving."

"I'm going to go get dressed and check in on Harry." She said getting up and walking into the closet.

knock at the door he through on a robe and walked out to see Harry.

"Mione was just going to go see you how are you doing mate?"

"Ready to set out again." he said walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch Ginny at his side.

"Harry." Hermione said walking out in jeans and a blue t shirt. The two friends hugged for a long moment. "You gave me a right scare Harry."

"I'm sorry. He muttered. "Are you ready to head back out."

"There's no need to… in fact Ginny get all the teachers in order for a private meeting and cancel all classes for the day we have to plan."

"Right." She said as she walked out to do as Hermione had ordered.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You'll see… hon might want to throw on some clothes." She said looking to Fred.

"Spoil my fun…" he muttered making her chuckle as she and Harry took their leave.


	6. Wars Take Years

"What's going on?" Bill asked joining every one in the small ball room.

"We were waiting for you." Ron said.

"Oh well sorry some one had to un shrink little joys head… I'm telling you those collin brothers are giving Fred and George a run for their money…"

"Are not." The twins said at the same time.

"Look Hermione needs to tell us something so e very one shut up and let the girl speak." Charlie ordered.

"Right whats the news?" Bill asked.

"Last night me and Fred did a spell." Hermione said.

"this is what you cancelled classes for?" Ron asked.

"No Ronald why I cancelled classes is the spell we did was a astral-projection spell I went into Hogwarts castle last night. I saw what they were planning."

"Hermione that's a high level spell." Ginny said.

"You could have disappeared from existence." Luna added.

"Fred how could you let her do that spell?" Bill asked.

"I couldn't have disappeared because Fred was my anchor to this plane."

"Good on you mate." George said tapping his brother on his shoulder. "What does it mean?" he asked looking clueless at Hermione.

"It means that why I was walking through the unknown realm Fred kept part of my soul here on this plane of existence."

"Ah." George said as he slapped his brother in the back. "Good on you mate!"

"Thanks." He muttered.

"So you know what Voldemort is planning?" Harry asked. "this is good." He said. "Very good."

"What's his plan?" Ron asked.

"He thinks we're going to attack him from the forbidden forest under cover of night… He has no clue of our plan. Every night he'll be waiting for us with his army." Hermione explained.

"And he'll be disappointed." Harry laughed. "This is brilliant…"

"Are you sure this isn't what he wanted you to see? Isn't he known for doing that giving you illusions of grander to get what he wants?" Ginny asked.

"its impossible for him to know that I was there." Hermione said. "I was on a different plane."

"I don't know about this…"

"Look this is great news Ginny!" Harry said. "We don't have to change any of our plans which would be impossible in this stage of the game."

"This isn't a game Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"gin-."

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Ginny yelled as she rushed off.

"Gin wait!" Harry yelled running after her.

"no! I'm done!" Ginny shouted turning to him.

"Fred…." Hermione muttered pulling on his sleeve.

"guys we shouldn't fight not so close to-."

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted at her older brother.

"Alright…" Fred muttered looking to Hermione. "see now she's mad at me."

"What do you mean you're done?" Harry asked.

"I'm done I can't do this nay more Harry."

"Can't do what?"

"All of it! Especially you running off and me wondering if your coming home or not. I won't live like this always on edge, thinking every time I look at you is going to be the last time!"

"it just until the war is over." Harry said.

"When will that be? Because a few months ago you said in a few months and that time has past." Ginny said. "And have you thought about what you're going to after the war? What happens when Voldemort has fallen?" Harry walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"The second voldemort falls I will go to one knee take your hand in mine and ask you to marry me. That is my plan for after this war. You and I get married."

"oh my god…" Hermione whispered taking freds hand in utter happiness.

"its like he's proposing now…" luna whispered to George as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"We're going to have a huge bash Ginny. Here in this very ball room if that's alright with Hermione." He said turning to her.

"Yes its alright!" Hermione said ecstatic.

"You're going to walk in through there." He said pointing to the gold French doors. "I'll be right there." he said pointing to the elevated floor at the end of the ball room. "rons going to be standing right next to me as my best man."

"Bloody right I will!" Ron called.

"And bella is going to be walking in front of you throwing roses or any flower of your choosing…" Ginny laughed seeing it all play out. "and you Ginny are going to be beautiful." He said looking her straight in the eyes. "your going to be wearing the most elegant expensive wedding dress a bride can find, I don't care if that means i have to wear my old school uniform to afford it. But we will be married you and me. after the war. Right here. So don't go because I have all these plans… and they all involve you." Ginny jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. The others laughed as they applauded.

"so when do we fight?" Ginny asked pulling away from Harry.

"it's a good question when do we fight?" he asked turning to the others.

"week?" George asked.

"month?" Charlie put in.

"I think we should leave the decision to you three." Neville said looking to the trio. "You're the ones who have been with this sense the beginning."

"I agree." Charlie said.

"me too." Bill added.

"alright." Harry said. "Why don't you all give us a while to agree on a date. We'll announce it tonight at dinner in front of the students."

"sure thing." Fred kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"will you go check on bella?" she asked him.

"of course." When every one left the three looked to each other.

"this is a big decision." Hermione said.

"I never thought we would be the ones to decide… I just thought it would happen." Ron said.

"So did i." Harry said sitting down on the table. "but did any of us really think the war would turn out this way… I always thought it would be us in Hogwarts not Voldemort."

"me too… this seems backwards you know?" Hermione asked.

"we still have to decide." Ron said.

--

Fred came down from bellas room and sighed as he sat down on the bed.

_its almost over… then we can move out into our own home. George and I can continue with our business… probably franchise. What will Hermione do after the war? We're already married. But she's not the type to stay at home and be a mom. Maybe she'll get a ministry job with dad. Or work at Hogwarts… maybe she'll want to continue this school… or make it into a hotel like her mom had wanted… _

_--_

when the sun fell every one headed to the ball room where Hermione Ron and Harry were all ready sitting at the head table. They had never left the room not once the whole day. Different people would walk by the doors trying to hear anything but only heard laughing and chuckling.

"Is everything alright?" Fred asked walking up to Hermione with bella in his arms.

"Yep! Hello my little bella…" she said taking her in her arms.

"Mamma…" she yawned resting her head on her chest. Hermione bounced her a bit as another yawn escaped her.

"Are you hungry love?" Hermione asked sitting down. Bella nodded as she was put into her chair.

"what are you in the mood for?" Fred asked.

"fry fry."

"French fry?" Fred asked. She nodded reaching for the bowl.

"Some vegetable too yes?" Hermione asked, bella shook her head no. "She gets that from you I swear."

"She's a smart girl." Fred said kissing her on the head.

"iz I have a treat for you." George said walking over with a small vial of purple liquid.

"MMM!" she opened and closed her hands for it.

"Here you go izzy girl." he said opening it up for her. "Nice grape soda." He said handing it too Fred. Fred helped his daughter hold it to her mouth as she took a long swig.

"Yuck!" she sputtered.

"I worked very hard on that you know." George said amused as he walked away.

"No like?" Hermione asked. Bella shook her head as she ate a French fry trying to rid the taste from her mouth.

"The students are coming in." Luna said seeing them start to file to the tables.

"Hows the future Quidditch queen coming?" victor asked patting the small childs head. "heard she was sick?"

"Oh she's doing fine now." Hermione said with a smile.

"You know my grandfather was a werewolf… if you need any special remedies he left a large book of them."

"Thank you victor." Fred said with a genuine smile.

"it's no trouble!" he said walking to the end of the head table where he sat down beside Neville who smiled at him as they entered conversation.

"Her finger nails are turning purple…" Hermione said.

"Side effect of the potion I'm afraid… it was the only way to make it taste like grape. We'll try cherry next time."

"mmm." Bella muttered at the mention of cherrys.

"Considering she's only nearing one… she's coming far in her speech." Luna said.

"Its rare… but both tonks and remus were extremely intelligent. When she's older we'll put her through an WIQ test."

"WIQ?" Luna asked.

"Wizarding intelligence quotient." Hermione said.

"Oh I took one of those." Luna said.

"What was your score?" George asked.

"139. don't know what that means."

"that's a high score means your above average. I didn't take mine until after my second year." Hermione said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Well muggle born, I didn't know about it. I didn't find out until second year so that summer I had my parents take me for the test at the ministry."

"What did you score?" Fred asked.

"they couldn't chart me." Hermione said.

"they couldn't' chart you?" Fred asked.

"you scored above that??? Only two wizards ever have." Luna said.

"Nicholas flemelle, Albus Dumbledore and very soon Bella Weasley…"Hermione said looking proud as she ran her fingers through her daughters red hair.

"Is every one accounted for?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Every one is here." Ginny said.

"Hermione Ron are you ready?" Harry asked. Hermione stood with Ron. Harry nodded and stood along with them the three walked out from behind the table and faced there students eager faces. "Today Ron, Hermione and I made a huge decision, one that will effect the out come of this war. We decided the date of Battle." The students faces were covered with a mixture of excitement and fear. "It's an important decision… one that could work against us or for us… and we decided it in less then five minutes. But we planned it over the course of sixteen hours. We have a new plan for war." Hermione waved her hand the night sky in the ball room changed into a large 3D map of Hogwarts. It floated down and sat in front of Harry Hermione and Ron who looked to each other.

"Okay every one listen closely here's the new plan." Hermione said.

--

"She's in bed." Hermione said coming down from bellas bedroom. She saw Fred sitting on the bed looking down at his wedding band.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"terrified." Hermione whispered walking over to him. she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. he held her close and rested his chin ontop of her head.

"Do you think it wise this plan?"

"I think its better then the original… it also gives the students time to rest… the ones cut were upset… they knew they weren't going to fight… any one under twelve wouldn't fight they knew that didn't they?" Hermione asked.

"I think they wanted to be part of something big." Fred stated.

"They still can… we could teach them barrier spells to help the ones flying in…"

"That's a good idea." Fred said. a silence fell over them. Hermione looked to her husband and let out a long sigh.

"Two weeks…"she said taking his hand.

"Two weeks and this is all over."

"No… two weeks and it just begins." Hermione said shaking her head. "Wars such as this they won't end in just a day or a few hours… No wars like this, they take years."


	7. Danny Boy

"Thank you for watching over her." Hermione said placing bella in lunas arms.

"Its good practice for my own." Luna said pinching bellas cheeks.

"Here's her potion…" Hermione handed it too her. "its cherry her finger nails might turn red… or some other color."

"That's odd." Luna said.

"Yeah something about the flavor makes it that way… might be why she's been licking her fingers after taking the potion." Luna chuckled.

"She's a funny girl."

"Mommy will be back for tea love." Hermione said kissing bella on the forehead. Bella kissed her on her lips real quick and then hugged luna.

"moony." She giggled.

"Guess that's my name now." Luna laughed.

"Hows the baby coming?" Hermione asked.

"Still kicking." Luna said. "Barely got any sleep last night. He or she rolled in my stomach and was sitting on my lung or something it was getting hard to breathe. George was a good hubby though and sat up with me."

"Set a date yet?" Hermione asked.

"after my tummy goes down." Luan laughed. "Every one likes a slim white dress." Hermione laughed.

"You've never been one for vanity." Hermione said smiling at her.

"To hell with modesty. If there's any time to be vain it would be on your wedding day."

"See you later for tea moony." Hermione laughed.

--

"Up!" Victor shouted. Thirty students all at once rose off the ground.

"Not quick enough!" George yelled.

"Not quick at all at that rate you all will be dead!" Fred shouted.

"Be easy on them…" Hermione said passing by him.

"We don't have time for easy." Fred said.

"Up!!!" Victor shouted.

"No! No! No!!!! This should take less then a second for your feet to leave the ground!" Oliver wood shouted.

"I don't have any energy left!" A fourth year whined.

"Then you're of no use!" Victor sputtered.

"I need a break!" he shouted back.

"Jonathan myers fallow me." Hermione ordered. The boy hoped off his broom and threw it to the ground and then stomped off after Hermione.

"I know I wasn't going fast enough I'm sorry!" he yelled.

"Hey don't worry about it…" Hermione said. "I think you'd be better suited some where else. I've been watching your spell casting, you're fast and efficient. So you're going to be on the third line."

"But that's Fred and George's line… they hate me."

"No they don't… they're under pressure we all are." She said walking him over to about thirty students who were with Harry practicing spell casting. "Now go on your going to do great.'

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said before running off.

"Second line fallow me!" Hermione called. A bunch of students ran up with Ron.

"What are we going to do mrs. Weasley?"

"The maze. Now this is based off of Professor Potters tri wizard tournament challenge. Now some where with in the maze is an old boot get to the boot first and you'll get transported here through port key."

"What happens when we get back?" a young boy asked.

"You get a prize." Ron said looking to Hermione with a shrug.

"Whats the prize?" a high voice said.

"Us not slipping itching powder into your beds during lunch." George said as he and Fred walked up.

"Great…" Jonathan whispered. "I thought you were going to be teaching the first line?"

"just until the third went through their training session." Hermione said.

"do you have a problem with us?" George asked.

"Yeah how about you riding my ass constantly?"

"Detention." Fred said.

"Jonathan you and the others go ahead and head into the maze. You can work in groups of three no more then that."

"Yes miss." Jonathan said as every one started to match up.

"Mione." Fred griped.

"You two have actually been riding his ass when he couldn't fly fast enough an hour ago you should have moved him to another sector not yell at him." Hermione said.

"Maybe your right…" George said.

"No I am right." She corrected.

"Miss?" she turned to see Jonathan.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't have a partner."

"Well guess what?" Fred asked.

"What?" jonathans face was twisted in horror.

"You all can head inside were going to go look for a group Jonathan can join." Fred said to the other kids who filed into the maze the shrubs closing behind them.

"There's no other students left…" Jonathan griped.

"I know." Fred said smiling at him.

"Now here is what were really going to do." George said handing him a dark cloak.

"What's this?" Jonathan asked nervous.

"You're going to help us scare the children." George said. A small glint of a mischievous smile spread across Jonathans face.

"Oh looks like we have a mischief maker." Fred said looking him over. "get your cloak on those kids aren't going to scare themselves!" Jonathan laughed and him and George headed over to the maze.

"Good job honey…" Hermione whispered kissing Fred on the cheek.

"Should have moved him. You were right as always." He said smiling.

"You're a good husband you know that?"

"Yeah but you're a better wife." He said before running off. not five minutes after he had disappeared into the maze did she hear screams coming from the east end of the maze. She chuckled slightly to herself when she heard laughter fallowing it. The twins always gave them a good care but made up for it afterwards by letting them join the fright. But when the laughter continued and she heard screams from the opposite end her blood ran cold.

_They never split up in the maze… that means the kids are actually scared… _

"Victor!" Hermione shouted.

"What iz it?" He asked rushing up with a broom in hand.

"Something's terrifying the kids."

"Its probably the eh twins yeah?" he asked.

"No not the twins they're at the opposite side get us there!" victor hoped on his broom Hermione sitting behind him.

"Hold tight!" he shouted bursting into flight with remarkable speed.

"There they're right there!" victor landed in a clearing of the maze. "I don't see anything but the children…"

"There's something here!" a crying girl shouted.

"Victor fly, get Fred and George bring them here now…"

"What about you?" victor asked.

"With how fast you fly I'll only be on my own for a few seconds."

"Right!" he burst into flight immediately while Hermione ran to a small group of students.

"They took Danny!" the same girl cried.

"shana what happened here?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know he was standing there and then he he was gone!" she shouted pointing at a heavy blanket of fog that covered the ground. Hermione squinted trying to see through to the dirt but saw only white.

"Okay were going to get you out of here…"

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he jumped ten feet from the broom and rushed over.

"George blast your way out of here and get the children out…" Hermione said.

"Come on kids!" George yelled as he blasted a straight hole through the side of the maze leading to the west gardens.

"Something got Danny." Hermione said looking around.

"What did?" Fred asked walking forward.

"I can't see anything through this fog." She said standing up just as she did she felt the ground collapse under her. "Fred!!!" she screamed.

"Mione!" Fred yelled turning around to see her no where in sight. He rushed forward to see a large hole. "Hermione!!!!" Fred bellowed looking over the edge to see rushing water beneath him.

His eyes dodged crazed looking for any sign of Hermione. The water was moving fast and he had no clue how deep it was. He took off his cloak and jumped in hearing his brother shout his name as he did. When he hit the water he gasped. The cold stream pierced through him like a knife. When he arose he looked up to no longer see the outside but to gaze at the ceiling of a cave. The current was pulling him fast through the tunnel.

"Mione!!!" he shouted looking around wildly.

"Fred!!!!" he looked to his left see Hermione holding onto a rock sticking out of the caves wall.

"I'm coming stay right there don't try to swim to me!" he shouted battling against the current to get to her, he hadn't seen her on his way down the underground river.

"Fred something has my leg!" she shouted.

"What!" he yelled over the current.

"My leg it has my le-." With out warning Hermione was pulled under the water.

"No. No. NO!" He bellowed suddenly he saw Hermione's hand a few feet away from him. he reached out and grabbed her. he tried to pull her up but something kept her under. Fred closed his eyes and took a breath and dove under the water using her body as an anchor so the current wouldn't take him. Her leg was caught by some type of twine that had snagged on a large boulder under the water. He shot a spell at it cutting it in half her body started to move but before she could be taken by the current he hugged her close to his body as his head reached the surface. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he apperated them out back to the maze.

"Holly hell!" George shouted running from the hole and over to them.

"I need to get her inside." Fred chattered, as he shook from cold. "Get all the students in side we don't know how unstable the ground is." He said before apperating them into the school.

Fred carried Hermione into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath as she shook violently against him. he slowly peeled off her wet close and grabbed some white towels from the rack he wrapped them around her body and set her down on the vanity chair as he took off his clothes that had continued to lower his own body temperature.

He took a towel that was left and wrapped it around himself and then pulled Hermione close to his body, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When he felt like their bodies were warm enough he carried her over to the bath and put her in towels on and everything. He joined her in the bath and pulled her close to him not wanting to let her go.

"Are you getting warm?"

"yeah that water thought it it… chilled me to the bone…" she whispered snuggling against him. "Worst of all we lost danny ohara…"

"Are you guys alright?" George asked running in. "Oh!" he yelled turning around. "Why do I always run in on you guys naked! I mean really Fred she just fell into an underground cave could you keep it in your pants!" he said as he ran out.

"We lost danny ohara?" Fred asked like nothing had happened.

"Yeah must have fallen through the ground… I didn't see him any where the current must have taken him.

_George…. _Fred thought

_What???? _

_We lost danny ohara contact the family._

_We lost danny??? _

_Fell through the ground we think the current took him._

"We should call together his friends."

_Summon his friends to the main office on the first floor_

_Sure thing. _

"Fred…"

"What is it love?" Fred asked looking down at his wife to see an unreadable expression across her face.

"I uh…" she looked at him. "I didn't think I was going to make It down there…" she whispered. Fred kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"Why didn't you aperate love?" he asked.

"I couldn't think I was so cold… I think fear also shut down my brain."

"Your Hermione granger you're not afraid of anything." She looked at him.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things…"

"Tell me one."

"The war…" she whispered. "Fred for the first time… I don't know what's going to happen." Fred didn't say anything, because in truth he didn't know what to say. He too didn't know what was going to happen.


	8. A Brothers Promise

Hermione walked down to breakfast the next day most students heads were hung when Dannys death was announced the night before in the ball room. There was sadness, anger, and un sure feelings shown with in many of the students. His father had taken it fairly well while the mother had smacked Harry across the face and damned Hermione's name before sinking to the ground with sobs.

When Hermione had gotten back to their room she walked past Fred and got to bella and held her in her arms repeating that she loved her and she was never going to ever let any harm come from her. when Fred had told her it was time to let bella get some sleep right after he had closed their daughters bedroom door she had collapsed into his arms crying.

"Hermione you look like hell." Wood said sitting down at his new seat at the heads table.

"You try telling a mother her son is dead and see how well you look.' She snapped.

"It didn't go over well?" Ginny asked.

"The mother gave me a nice shiner." Harry commented to his cheek that was slightly yellow.

"Fred could I have some of your toast?" Hermione asked seeing all the bread was gone.

"Jam?" he asked.

"Yes please." He gave her one of his slices.

"You're the best husband in the world." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Marriage is all about love kids and sharing morning toast." She took a sip of his coffee.

"And sharing coffee don't forget the coffee." She added making him laugh as he kissed her again on the cheek.

"Get a balcony you too." George commented.

"I swear you'd think you two were on your honey moon." Ginny said smiling at them.

"That's a good sign." Hermione said smiling at Fred.

"More toast?" Fred asked.

"You don't want your last piece?" she asked.

"No you go ahead."

"Thanks I'm really hungry." She said.

"Did you have dinner last night?" Luna asked.

"No actually I wasn't really hungry after the whole cave thing stomach was doing flips." Hermione said. "Which reminds me George."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Did you get the fourth ball room on the first floor ready for maze training."

"Yes I did." he said.

"Do you think it wise training the kids after losing a dear friend?" Luna asked.

"We don't have much of a choice six days in counting until the fight." Hermione said.

"She's right besides they need their minds on something else other then grief." Harry said.

--

"Nice job sasha, Alexa, and Miriam!" Hermione congratulated three girls who had made it out of the inside maze first.

"So whats are prize?" Sasha asked.

"Take the rest of the day off."

"Yes!" they shouted as they rushed off before she could change her mind.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked her walking up behind her.

"They've come in first the past six times." Hermione said. She waved her hand making the inside maze disappear to reveal twenty kids looking around.

"Don't tell me the trio wannabes did it again?" Jonathan asked rushing up with two other boys.

"Afraid so, you'll get it next time." Fred said.

"Everyone head to the ball room for lunch!" Hermione called.

"Bout time I'm starving." Collin creevey stated as he and his brother walked past them. The rest of the day went by quick with no accidents and by dinner the whole student body was back to normal.

"Love I brought you a plate…" Fred said walking into the main office to see Hermione looking over a map of Hogwarts grounds.

"Oh thanks I was just about to come up and join everyone."

"Hermione its eleven." fred said setting her plate of pasta down in front of her.

"Eleven already?" Hermione asked looking to the clock.

"You've been hovering over that map for the past three hours." Fred said sitting next to her.

"I can't help it, its just I want everything to go down smoothly."

"Hermione its war… its not going to go down smoothly."

"I know… its just what if we were wrong building this army… this school?"

"Where's this coming from?" Fred asked.

"I don't know… I think when danny died…" Hermione said.

"Wasn't your fault."

"I know that, its just he died. I know death I've lost six people in my life including both my parents, but dannys death it struck me harder, maybe because I was supposed to protect him from harm because I'm his teacher. So in a few days we're going to lead these kids into war and I know that there are going to be casualties… I just don't know how its going to effect me… knowing that in some way their blood is on my hands." Hermiones eyes welled with tears. "We were so foolish thinking we could do this. It was just supposed to be us three. Me Ron and Harry. It was just supposed to be us."

"Mione-."

"Our plan from the beginning was we would go in and assassinate him and that would be done. There wasn't supposed to be a war!" she said breaking down. "There wasn't supposed to be deaths! Why has everything changed! Why isn't it so simple?"

"Because your grown up love." Fred said placing a hand on her cheek and wiping a tear with his thumb. "You're grown up. your not eleven any more. Your not at Hogwarts sitting in the common room screaming up your next way to save Hogwarts from its latest threat. Your seventeen hon. Seventeen and planning a way to save the world from its largest threat ever."

"i can't do this I'm I'm too young who fights Voldemort at this age??? Am I insane!?"

"Yes you are." He answered. "But Hermione you've been fighting Voldemort sense you were eleven. If any one can do it it's you."

"I won't get through this… Harry will but I have this terrible feeling that I'm not going to make it through. I mean I've been lucky way to many times now, my numbers up, and I won't see bella grow up into the beautiful woman she's going to be. I won't see her off on the train to Hogwarts and I won't see her graduate from there…"

"No you are… your going to get through this war. You know why?" she shook her head as he wiped her last tears. "Because you're Hermione Granger. The most intelligent witch the wizarding world has ever seen. And the bravest woman I have ever known. You're going to see bella become the gorgeous woman she's bound to be. You're going to be there when our daughter gets her letter to Hogwarts. You're going to be there on the day she runs like hell through the barrier on platforms nine and ten because she's scared we're tricking her and it's just a wall." Hermione laughed tearily. "Your going to help her to her seat and wave crazily from the dock as the train pulls out from the station, you're going to do this until her last time when she's seventeen, and at the end of that year your going to watch her graduate and go on to become an arour or a teacher, Maybe she goes on to run the family joke shop I don't know..." Hermione laughed again, he chuckled with her. "But what I do know is that you will be there… nothing is going to get in the way of that. Not the army's of hell, not Voldemort you know why?"

"Because I'm Hermione granger?" she asked.

"Because your Hermione granger… most intelligent witch the wizarding world has ever seen, and most dedicated mother the world will ever know." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Fred…"

"I love you Hermione." She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to do something…" she said getting up.

"Do you need help?"

"No… I just need to go write a letter. I'm taking this though." She said grabbing her plate of pasta.

"Damn I was getting hungry." He said making her laugh as she walked away.

"Well that was amazing." He turned to see percy leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here…. Scratch that." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Is that any way to treat your own brother?" percy asked acting hurt.

"You haven't been my brother for a long time…" Fred said.

"Harsh…"

"You attempted to kill my wife, you stole me daughter-."

"Not really your daughter." He corrected.

"You sniveling little piece of-."

"Oh Fred what would mother think… I'm not here to fight, I'm here to deliver a message from his lord Voldemort."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"We're ready and waiting…" Percy said smugly.

"Fine now get out." Fred said.

"Fair enough." Percy said as he started to walk to the front door.

"And Percy?" Fred asked.

"Yes?" he asked turning to look at him.

"The next time we meet one of us will die."

"And I promise brother… it will be you."

**Dear readers, **

**Hey every one its been along time sense I've updated and here's why. I thought I had put in chapters 1-5 but in reality I only put in 1 and 2! My mistake it wasn't until I got an angry email that I realized my error! Sorry guys any ways I hope you'll forgive me we have many chapters to come. And yes this chapter was short but I love the cliffy!!! **

**New chapters coming in a week or less! **

**Karategirl666 **


	9. Air Bella

"Fred?" Hermione asked as she sat up in bed to see Fred leaning against the balcony door way staring out at the sunrise.

"I just saw my brother…"

"George?" Hermione asked sleepily as she looked to the clock to see it was six in the morning.

"No."

"Bill?"

"Percy." he corrected.

"Percy?" Hermione asked the name bringing her out of the realm of sleep and making her crash into reality. "He was here in the mansion?" she asked getting out of bed and walking over to him.

"Had a message from you know who." Fred said.

"What was the message?"

"That he's ready and waiting for us to attack… he also promised to kill me. I egged him on of course told him the next time we met one of us would die. I expected something else from him something like pain in his expression. I'm his brother Hermione and its like that doesn't matter to him."

"Percy isn't himself." Hermione said as she leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "The dark arts changes people Fred… And Voldemort had been known to allure and deceive his followers."

"He's my older brother Hermione… I don't want to have to kill him." Hermione looked up at him with concern. She'd never seen him so down before, so sad. She didn't like the frown that plagued his normally cheerful face. She leaned against him in silence and watched sun rise. She could have said a hundred things to consol him but she knew that wasn't what Fred wanted at the moment. He just wanted her to be with him, and to feel what he was feeling and to understand it so she did.

--

"So he's ready and waiting." Harry said rounding his desk in the main office.

"I wonder how long he will wait before getting impatient and comes here." Ron said.

"No he won't move… one thing I've discovered about Voldemort he hates change. Once he's got an idea in his head he doesn't let go of it. We have fine tuning to do to the plan."

"Right." Ron started to fallow.

"Ron wait I need to speak with you." Fred said. "You all go ahead we'll catch up." Hermione and Harry nodded with the others and walked out.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Luna love why don't you go on too I think this may be a Weasley sibling meeting." George said.

"Sure thing." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out, closing the double doors behind her.

"What's going on Fred?" Bill asked.

"Percy gave me another message… I said to him that the next time we met one of us would die. He replied by saying he promised it would be me."

"Percy said that?" Charlie asked.

"He's not the same man he was." George stated.

"No but this new percy he's out for blood… when it comes down to a duel of death who will hex first? Its either kill or be killed here. I have a feeling he's going to come after all of us.'

"Always wanted to be an only child didn't he?" Ron asked.

"Are you saying we might have to kill… percy?" Ginny asked. "I mean I hate the guy but he's still our brother we can't kill him."

"What if he's about to hit you with a death curse? Would you kill him then?" Fred asked her.

"He's my brother Fred… he's no different then you or Charlie or Ron…"

"He's very different from us gin." Bill said walking over to her. "We didn't bend to the will of Voldemort." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny he's not our brother any more."

"What?" she asked shrugging his hand off her. "Charlie you don't agree…" she said looking to him.

"I'm sorry gin but if he tries to kill any of us I'll have no choice."

"Fred we can't kill him he's our brother!" Ginny yelled.

"A year ago you wanted beat the hell out of him." Ron said.

"Yeah beat him not kill him!"

"Ginny-."

"No." She said interrupting George. "I won't do it."

"He'll kill you if he gets the chance."

"I'd die then kill my own brother." She said walking out of the room.

"She's young…" bill said looking around.

"She won't get any older in six days." Fred said.

"We could tie her up until the war is over." George offered.

"She'd get out and we'd be in for a world of hurt." Ron said.

"Rons got a point…" Bill agreed. "I don't think Percy could hurt Ginny though."

"If he can kill one of us why not hurt Ginny?" George asked.

"Well he's got tons of brothers, only one sister. He went out of his way to apologize to her a year ago."

"So you think Ginny will be safe?" Ron asked.

"Yeah besides she'll be running the fifth line with me." Bill said. "I'll keep her safe."

"So it's settled when it comes down to it percy is our enemy… and we'll treat him like any other death eater." Fred said. the others nodded with distressing looks going towards each other.

--

"Who did you make contact with?" a slithering voice asked.

"My brother Fred." Percy stated on one knee not daring to look up at the snake like face of He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Can you be sure he would tell the mudblood?"

"She's his Wife after all."

"I didn't ask there status I asked if you could be sure."

"Fred can't keep a secret besides I made him angry by promising to kill him."

"Will you?" Voldemort asked. Percy looked up with shining eyes and nodded.

"Draco would you come here." it wasn't a question but an order so as they young blonde barely out of puberty slytherin stepped out from a shadowed corner he shook.

"Yes My Lord."

"How many times have you failed me?"

"Lord?" Draco asked.

"You haven't been able to up hold a single task. You failed at bringing her to me alive, even though she wasn't dead to begin with. You've failed a simple ambush attack that even a five year old could accomplish and lets not forget your recent failed assassination attempt on Hermione Grangers life. We worked for months on that tunnel."

"She did fall through the ground sir and she did end up in the water." Draco said.

"And yet she didn't die!!!!" He Bellowed standing up. Draco shrank back in the shadow of the dark lord who glared down at him.

"How was I too know that Weasley would come save her."

"The minute he fell into the water you should have killed him!"

"I didn't know he had come in after her!"

"Why didn't you kill granger when she hit the water as I ordered?!"

"I wanted the muggle born to drown like the swine she is!" Draco shouted back. Voldemort rushed forward making Draco jump back.

"That hate, that fire burning in you. That's the only reason I have not killed you like the swine _you_ are." he slapped Draco across the face and walked back to the headmasters chair where severus snape stayed standing behind it. "One more chance."

"Yes Lord." Malfoy said as he stood and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"If you fail me again your mother will suffer the consequences." Malfoy stared at the dark lord for a moment and then left with out a word.

"Tom if I may inquire as to why you want her dead now a few months ago you wanted her as your bride."

"I never wanted that swine's loins to bare my children… I just wanted to scare her. I find that when a mother fears for the life of her child she will become reckless."

"I don't think that rule applies to Hermione." Percy piped.

"What did you say." Again it was an order not a question.

"Hermione granger I've known her sense she was eleven. She's not one to bend to fear. She has been fighting you sense she was a kid. I don't think she fears anything."

"She fears for the life of her child and all children she teaches that why when Draco blew the floor underneath the boy she was eager to get to him. She even let her self be alone where she could have easily been killed if someone other then Draco Malfoy had been in the area." Percy nodded.

"So miss granger has a flaw after all." Snape drawled.

"Leave us." Voldemort said to percy who bowed and walked out of the headmasters room.

"Tell me the dynamic of what they call the Golden Trio. I want to know there skills and the inadequacies."

"What makes you think I know." Snape asked watching the dark lord walk to a curtain drawn window.

"You taught them for many years, and through those years you had an order from me to observe them. So tell me Severus." He said turning to look at him "What did you observe?"

--

"Every one inside for lunch!" Fred yelled from the southern gardens.

"Fred." Hermione said walking up to him.

"Hello love." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Why did you take the children out side we agreed not too we don't know how stable this ground is…"

"They never were on the ground Hermione." Fred said confused. "We were having them weave in and out of trees for agility training."

"Fred one of them could have fallen and hit the ground breaking it."

"Mione I had a barrier surrounding the flying areas if they had fallen the barrier would have caught them.'

"Oh." She said. "good then." She said trying to walk away, Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just really want to get off this ground I feel like its going to fall under me at any moment…" she said looking down at it. Fred swept her up into his arms and began carrying her to the mansion. "You don't have to do that." She said looking to him.

"You said anything about having to… carrying you just lets me have a chance to show off my manly tendencies." Hermione kissed him on the cheek as he set her down on the steps of the house.

"My hero."

"Hero huh?" Fred asked placing his hands on her hips. "Does that mean tonight I should wear a cape?"

"Fred!" she laughed slapping him in the chest.

"I've always had a thing for strong female figures… you could wear tights." Hermione stood on her toes and came dangerously close to his face, there lips almost meeting.

"Or you could." Fred felt a sharp pinch to his butt and jumped. Hermione winked at him and walked away making sure he watched her every step.

"I married the perfect woman…" he whispered before chasing after her, he ran into her back and rubbed his chest from the impact.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I thought I just saw some one down this hallway but all the children are upstairs aren't they?"

"They should be, they never skip out on meals."

"I saw some one run around that corner." She whispered pulling her wand out.

"You stay behind me…" Fred said stepping out in front of her, wand drawn.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Not with the girl power bit." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Fine just this once you can play hero."

"Thank you." He said turning to look ahead. They made there way slowly and turned the corner to see no one is sight. But to their left there was a sound coming from on of the students rooms.

"One. Two-."

"Ahem…" Fred cleared his throat at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm hero guy I get to count."

"Fine." She said stiffly.

"One. Two. Three." Fred kicked open the door and the two burst in two see two very scared adolescents in an amateur embrace.

"Mishcah?" Hermione asked seeing a ginger headed girl looking up at her.

"Collin Creevey?" Fred asked smiling. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Fred!" she slapped him hard in the arm.

"Right then detention both of you." He said taking on a more serious tone. "Now up to lunch both of you!" the two scurried out of the room.

"We should write to their parents."

"Like you were never caught with any one in a secret room at Hogwarts." Fred said amused the situation.

"Actually no I never was." She said. "But I'm guessing you were." She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Hey don't look at me in that tone of voice." He said. "Besides I married you not those broom closet Gryffindor Quidditch team groupies." She huffed before walking out.

"Mione!" he called laughing as he ran out after her.

"I'm not amused Fredrick Weasley." She said scowling but trying to conceal a small smile.

"No girl will ever compare to you." He said.

"Damn straight." She said smiling a bit.

"Hermione such language…" he said pushing her against a closet door. "Maybe I should give you a spanking." He slapped her butt lightly.

"Fred." She half whispered half squealed looking around.

"what you can pinch me in the butt and run but I can't slap you in the butt and stay."

"What about the cape?" she asked mischief dancing in her eyes.

"That comes later tonight." He said as he pushed her into the dark closet.

"Fred…" Hermione gasped as she felt something slip between her legs.

--

"Where have you two been?" George asked seeing Hermione and Fred walk down from the second floor.

"We found two students doing some hanky panky." Hermione said.

"We decided to check out the rest of the floor make sure it was clear." Fred said.

"Four two hours?" George asked eyeing the two.

"We also did the third floor." Hermione said.

"That we did." Fred said flashing Hermione a knowing smile.

"Honestly…" George muttered before walking off into the maze ballroom.

"Hermione!" she turned to see luna running in. "Bella is gone!" she shouted. "She just disappeared!" a loud pop heard they all looked around wands turned.

"Some one just apperated in here…" George said.

"But where?" Fred asked. Hermione looked up and gasped dropping her wand as she did.

"Bella!" she screamed. Fred looked up to see his daughter sitting up on the chandelier twenty feet in the air.

"Fred get her down!"

"How did she apperate she doesn't have a wand?" George asked.

"I don't care, Fred please get her down…" Hermione said.

"Right…. Oliver!" he shouted.

"Yes?" Oliver asked running in. "Merlin's beard…. How did she get up there?" he asked seeing Bella in her current predicament.

"I need your broom." Fred grabbed it from him and lifted up. "I'm coming bell don't move…" he said five feet away from her. Bella reached for her dad, but as she did the weight change made the chandelier come crashing to the ground.

"Bella!" Hermione and Fred yelled at the same time. Fred leapt of his broom and caught Bella in his arms. he hit the ground hard, Bella cradled to his chest so she took no impact. Laying over them was shattered pieced of glass and crystal. Hermione pushed it aside cutting her hands as she did.

"Bella Fred…" said reaching them. Hermione took a crying Bella in her arms. "Fred…" Hermione said pushing a lock of red hair behind his ear.

"Did I get her?" he asked slowly.

"You got her." he slowly sat up and looked to Hermione and then rested a hand over his crying daughters eyes instantly the tears stopped.

"No crying now… it doesn't suit you." He said as he kissed her forehead. Bella giggled her eyes dancing with happiness.

"Pop pop." She giggled. Hermione smiled and then summoned dobby who popped into sight.

"What happened miss?" he asked looking around.

"Had a bit of an accident. Can you take Bella up to bill?"

"Of course miss."

"She has a bad cut on her hand."

"Right." He took the small child in his arms. Bell reached up and tugged on his large years. "Little miss please don't do that." He chuckled before disappearing out of sight.

"Here…" Hermione and George started to help him up. hissed in pain and lifted his right leg up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"My right leg I think its broken…"

"I can mend that." Hermione said.

"Could you hurry… its very painful." He said wincing.

"You need to lie down when we do this and stay off it… George can you handle my class today."

"Sure thing. I'll come by and see you later Fred." George said. Hermione aperated him out of the main room and to their bedroom. Fred fell back on the bed taking Hermione with him.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Its fine… which leg is it?" Hermione asked.

"My right…" he said patting the leg.

"Okay here we go…" she rolled up the pant leg making Fred hiss in pain the whole time.

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but if I mend it with anything over your leg it will fuse it self to your leg and then we're trouble…" she said her eyes on him when she looked down she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't look down here…"

"What! Why!?" he asked trying to sit up only to have Hermione push him down.

"I said don't look."

"What is it? will they have to chop it?" he asked.

"Honestly Fred." She sighed looking back at the leg to see the bone sticking out slightly.

"I think you broke your tibia."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Ah its also called the Shin bone… most of the time when you break your tibia it sometimes well… it can…"

"Spit it out Hermione."

"Stick out of the leg."

"What!" he tried to sit up but Hermione pushed him back down.

"If you don't stay still I won't be able to fix this right…"

"Is it sticking out of my leg?" he asked.

"Just a little bit… hardly noticeable."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean its sticking out about an inch."

"An inch!" he tried to sit up but once again Hermione pushed him back.

"Do I have to restrain you?"

"No No… I'm fine." He said stiffening.

"Haven't you broken a bone before?"

"Honestly? No."

"I would think with uhm Quidditch you would have." She said keeping the conversation going so she could mend his leg with out his knowledge.

"No, well I mean I've broken fingers but they don't really count because they don't hurt."

"I broke my finger and I cried for an hour."

"Don't like pain love?"

"Not when it involves me hands… Bracchium Emendo..." Fred took a deep breath as he felt something get sucked into his leg.

"Is it healed?" he asked.

"Uhm… not exactly… the bone is healed but there's some blood where it was sticking out… does your leg hurt?"

"Itches." He said.

"Okay let me just heal this gash and you should be right as day. Episkey…" Hermione whispered.

"Isn't that used to heal broken noses?" he asked.

"It's the ideal healing spell for broken noses but can be used for minor wounds." She said. "Your all healed up. but you need to be off this leg for the rest of the day."

"I have to teach class with George."

"No George can do it on his own with the help of Ginny."

"what about you?"

"I'm going to stay here with you and make sure you stay off that leg." She said as she got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out there wedding album.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Fred asked.

"A little."

"Every night for about week know I've caught you getting up and looking at it." he said.

"I know its just I don't know it seems so far away that we got married but it hasn't been that long." Fred patted the bed. "Lets take a look." He said. Hermione walked over and jumped into the bed next to him. Fred wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they began to flip through the pages.


	10. Galahad

Fred woke up to find Hermione and Bella curled up against him, Bella holding one of his fingers in her tiny hand as her hair flashed from purple to yellow and back to red. Hermione had her hand resting on her daughter's stomach. Luna had dropped her off the night before and Hermione had been reluctant to part with her daughter sense the incident earlier that day.

"Come here Izzy…" Fred said as he took his small daughter in his arms and started to walk away. He walked up the stairs leading to her bedroom and whispered good night before placing her under her covers. "See you in the morning love." He said kissing her forehead. He walked back down the bed to see Hermione starting to sit up.

"Bella." She whispered gasping.

"shh love I put her to bed." he said getting in next to her and holding her close.

"But she apperated… she can do it again."

"She's out cold…" he said kissing her forehead he could feel her start to sink into him as sleep over came her once more. Fred ran his fingers through her hand and looked down at her peaceful face. He sat there with her for the longest time before he too feel into darkness.

--

"George!" Luna shouted seating straight up in bed.

"What!? What!?" he asked being jerked out of sleep. Luna cried heavily as she grabbed her stomach. George flipped the switch and looked to his wife.

"The baby! I think the baby is coming!"

"Its only been five months!" he shouted. "Its not to term!"

"I'm sorry is this inconvenient for you!" she shouted grabbing his shirt as she cried out in agony.

"I don't know what to do…" he said.

"Get me to the hospital!!!!!" she shouted.

"What's going on?!" Fred and Hermione ran into the bed room with their wands raised.

"The baby is coming!"

"It hasn't been seven months!" Hermione said.

"Can we stop discussing how long I've been pregnant!!!" she bellowed.

"Sorry love!" George picked her up and Disapperating her from the mansion.

"You go to the hospital I'm going to grab something for Luna and George and then I'll get the others and contact your parents." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Fred your twin is about to have his first child." She said. suddenly her husbands eyes widened.

"I'm going to be an uncle." He said.

"That you are!" she laughed.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" he shouted before disapperating. Hermione laughed before grabbing a bag from Luna and George's closet and packing some clothes. She ran to their bed room knocking on Harry's door as she did.

"Harry!!!! Ginny Open up!!!" she shouted.

"What has he come is he here?" Harry yelled running out of the bedroom.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort." He said.

"Oh no Wake up gfinny tell her Fred George and Luna are at the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"Luna's having the baby."

"Already?" he asked.

"I know here have her take this to the hospital with her after she gets dressed its for Fred George and Luna."

"What is it?"

"Clothes now go!" she said. Hermione ran down to bills room and banged on the door.

"What! What! What!" he shouted opening the door.

"Get Charlie, the baby is coming!"

"Baby? Your pregnant?" he asked looking at her stomach.

"Not me Luna remember!"

"Oh!" he shouted running out past her to Charlie's room. Hermione ran down to her room to throw on some clothes. After she was done she called dobby.

"Yes miss?" He asked.

"Luna is having her child when the other teachers wake up tell them to continue the school days as usual but in larger groups, I'll be back sometime in the after noon to tell them how its going."

"Yes miss!" he said popping out to tell the other elfs what was going on. Hermione ran up the stairs and got Bella she carried her down the stairs and to Neville's room. she knocked on the door knowing he would be awake doing some sort of herbology experiment.

"Hello?" Dessey opened the door.

"Dessey?" Hermione asked. "I haven't seen you sense the wedding…"

"Well uh-."

"Are you with Neville?" she asked with a slight smile.

"H-Hermione." Neville said walking up behind Dessey.

"Hi uhm Luna is having the baby I have to go to the hospital I was wondering if you could watch over Bella tonight?"

"We'd love too!" Dessey said taking Bella in her arms. "My you've gotten so big!" she said bouncing her.

"Sure thing, say good luck to George for me!" Neville said.

"Definitely!" Hermione said.

"Come on Bella we're going to learn about magical plant life yes we are." Dessey said in her best baby voice. Bella giggled and held onto the familiar girl. Hermione apperated from the hallway to the burrow.

"Mr. Mrs. Weasley!" she shouted.

"In here Hermione what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley said coming out from the kitchen.

"Luna is having the baby she's at the hospital every one is there too!"

"Love you go on ahead I have to get something for George!" Arthur said already running up the stairs.

"Come on dear!" they both apperated and ran through mungos to the maternity ward. "George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she ran up to her son.

"I'm waiting for them to let me in to help her you know…" he said shakily.

"Are you alright dear?"

"No its just the healers face… he looked grim about the pregnancy like something horrible was going to go wrong."

"There's no doubt George that Luna is going to be in for a fight it always is with Premature babies."

"Will she get through it?" George asked.

"She should I mean I did with you and Fred."

"Mum we were premature?" George asked.

"Twins usually are." She said.

"How are you doing George?" Fred asked walking back in. He had gone and changed into some clothes.

"I'm going to be dad…" He said shakily. Fred chuckled.

"You're going to be a great dad." Fred and George hugged.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Fred George and Mr. Weasley answered.

"Oh George Weasley." He said looking down at his chart.

"Here right here." He said coming forward.

"Come with me, we're ready." He nodded and turned back to look at all the weasleys.

"Good luck mate." Fred said. George walked up and hugged his twin once more.

"Here we go…" George said before running after the healer into the deliver room. Hermione walked over to his husband and entwined her hand with his. He looked down at her.

"He's going to be a dad." He said with a huge grin.

"You're going to be an uncle." She added making him smile like a fool. "I'm going to go out on a coffee run its going to be a long night who wants?" everyone raised their hands.

"I'll give you a hand." Fred said.

"No You should stay here." Hermione said.

"Yeah Fred I'll help her." Harry said walking from Ginny over to them.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll be right back." Fred watched Hermione and Harry walk off down the hall towards the Food Hall.

"Don't worry it will be your turn next." Fred looked to see his mother standing beside him with a knowing smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you a little upset that Hermione isn't pregnant?"

"No, No, she can't be we've discussed it not until after the war."

"Your worried though." He looked at his mother and then down at his feet. "Its natural to worry that Hermione won't make it… and its natural to feel angry that if she doesn't make it you won't have a child to represent the time you spent together." Fred looked up at his mother once more. "Talk to her Fred…" Mrs. Weasley touched her sons cheek and smiled at him fondly before walking away. Twenty minutes afterwards Hermione and Harry returned with treys off coffee.

"Any word?" Hermione asked.

"No but I was wondering if we could have one?" Fred asked.

"A what?" she asked.

"A word."

"Oh uhm sure…" as they began to walk off into a deserted room Fred looked back at his mom who was giving him a reassuring smile. "Is everything alright?" she asked when he closed the door of the room.

"Uhm… no it isn't."

"Is Luna?"

"Oh Luna is great… I think. I mean we haven't heard anything but George has already said she's strong."

"Good. So whats wrong?"

"Its us Hermione."

"We're wrong?" she asked confused.

"No… I'm saying everything all wrong."

"Hey." Hermione walked up to him and placed both hands on the side of his face with a bright smile. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay uhm seeing George and Luna have this baby…"

"Makes you want to have one." He nodded.

"I understand… I want to have one too, just-."

"After the war, I know." He looked down at his feet and Hermione backed away.

"You resent that I want to wait." She said.

"What?" he asked looking up. "No…"

"Fred I'm your wife, when your feeling upset, or resent a decision I've made we've made… we need to talk about it. So lets talk."

"I'm afraid that if you don't make it… I won't have anything to remember you buy or to remind me of our life together I mean we have Bella but, dad told me a few weeks ago that the ministry is looking into her background when they find out she isn't yours they might have a hearing."

"You didn't tell me." she said.

"I didn't know how I was scared we were going to lose our daughter." He said running his hand through his hair frustrated. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "If they take her and your gone." His voice broke and he turned from her. "I won't have anything left…" his voice was almost inaudible. Hermione walked up behind and him and wrapped her arms under his and rested her hands on his chest. she rested her head on his back and took a breath.

"I'm so sorry Fred…" he turned in her arms and looked down at her. he held her close and cradled her head to his chest.

"I can't help but have to wonder if…" he took a breath. "What if you don't make it…" he whispered.

"I'm going to make it Fred." She said looking up at him. "You want to know why… Because I'm Hermione granger…" he smiled and held her close. "I'm going to have a child with you I'm going to have a couple children with you more then a couple actually…" he chuckled. "But you have to understand that I can't… not until my obligation to Harry, to the wizarding world is through." He nodded. "Harry and Ron they can't do this with out me."

"I know." He said.

"I want you to know Fred that I'm not just waiting to have children because of the war…"

"What other reason is there?" he asked.

"Look at the world we live in. People are afraid to leave their homes because of recent attacks by death eaters. I can't bring a child into a world that at any moment could be taken over by Voldemort… I just can't. I want to be able to give our child a perfect world and I know that's impossible but… maybe if we defeat Voldemort and his armies fall we can come close to a perfect world." He nodded and held her close once more.

"I never thought about it like that…"

"Will they really take Bella?" her voice cracked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll do everything in my power to stop that." He said.

"They can't take her she's ours…" she said looking up at him. Fred wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. "I mean they can't right, the letter said I was her godmother…"

"I forgot about the letter, and we have eye witness naming you as the grandmother, that should give us a strong case." He said. "You still have the letter?"

"Yeah I was saving it for her too read you know when she gets older. We should get back to the waiting room."

"Right." He went to walk away but Hermione pulled on his hand. he turned around and gazed at her with a smile. She stayed silent for a long time. "Mione what is it love?"

"Uhm… never. Never mind lets go." Hermione said pulling him out of the room. when they reached the others Hermione sat down next to Fred and held his hand as he looked to the door with excitement. For the next three hours they all sat in the quiet waiting room, as the seconds ticked by. One by one they all began to stand and pace around, Fred and Mrs. Weasley being the first, Harry and Ginny being the last.

"It's a boy!!!!" George yelled running out. "It's a boy I have a baby boy!!!" tears of joy were running down his cheeks. "I have a boy Fred!" Fred and George embraced. "Oh my god I just left I have to go back!!!" he ran to the double doors and turned to his family. "I have a boy!" he laughed before turning and running back in.

"Did mr. Weasley give you the good news?" and older witch with white hair asked coming out.

"Yes, yes he did." Mrs. Weasley said wiping her own tears of joy from her cheeks.

"You can fallow us in." the healer said. As they fallowed the witch down a long hallway with dancing bears imprinted on its walls Mrs. Weasley raced to walk along side the healer.

"Is the child healthy? he hadn't been to term."

"Its odd but it's the healthiest premature baby I have ever seen, we will be keeping both mother and child here for a week though we don't want anything to go wrong. Miss Love good did have a quite a fight it was touch and go but she got through it alright." Mr. Weasley clapped Mr. Lovegood on the back.

"She's just like her mother." He said. when they entered the room they came in to see George with his arms over both his wife and a small baby. It was whining softly as it held onto Georges finger in its small hands.

"George Luna…" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "He's Beautiful."

"We've named him." Luna said. her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was still flushed from the labor.

"His name is Galahad Fredrick Weasley." George said looking down at his son with pride. The child suddenly opened its eyes and gazed up at George.

"You want to hold him?" Luna asked, George nodded his eyes never leaving Galahads. He held the boy close to himself and bounced him around a bit.

"Hello Galahad… I'm George, your dad… and I promise I'm going to be the best dad in the world for you." He whispered kissing his sons head.


	11. One Taken, One Almost Gone

Hermione and Fred stayed there until twelve the next day but then returned to the school with Harry and Ginny so the others could go visit the new born at mungos. The students kept asking when the baby would be brought home and when it was announced that both were staying for another week everyone fell silent.

"But the attack, it's in day's time." Collin said looking to Hermione.

"Luna wasn't going to be fighting in the war anyways."

"And what of professor Weasley?" Mishcah asked.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"I mean the other Weasley."

"George will fight as scheduled." Fred said.

"Now let's continue on with our exercises!" Ginny called.

"All flyers fallow me!" Harry called heading to a ballroom where obstacle courses had been set up.

The rest of the day went by slow, especially with the staff cut in half. But when night came and dinner was served everyone was present except George, Luna, and Fred. When Fred came back from the hospital that night he walked into the bedroom to see Hermione spinning around in a circle with Bella laughing wildly in her arms, suddenly they fell back on the couch Bella laughing, her hair a bright a pink.

"Ma!" she giggled happily as she kicked her feet out. Suddenly her eyes caught Fred and she squealed reaching for him. With out warning she faded from sight and then faded back into sight on his shoulders.

"Whoa…" Hermione said standing up.

"Whoa is right." Fred said taking his daughter off his shoulders and cradling her to his chest.

"Pop Pop!" she laughed.

"Little love, I think its time we head up to bed…"

"No!!!" she cried pulling from him.

"Here I'll take her up."

"No it's alright I can do it." Fred said walking out of the room. When Fred got up to her room he fussed with her as he got her undressed, and changed her diaper. He then put her in her princess night gown and set her in bed, by this time she had calmed down but was still unhappy about the situation. "Not tired?" she yawned and shook her head. "How about if I told you a night story? That always helped aunt Ginny when she was younger." Fred said as he handed her an orange teddy bear. "I know, I'm going to tell you the story of the golden trio…."

--

It had been an hour sense Fred had put their daughter to bed, so when he didn't return she walked up the stairs slowly to hear Fred talking excitedly.

"Now the last but most important member of the trio, her name is Hermione granger, your mum. Now she-." He stopped to see his daughter fast asleep.

"Did you bore her to death with introducing the characters of your story?"

"How did you know I was telling a story?"

"You mentioned the golden trio I could only assume such." Fred got up and walked over to her; he placed a kiss on her cheek and headed down the stairs past her. Hermione walked over to her daughter's bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my little star…" when Hermione walked back down to the bedroom she saw Fred sitting down on the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she said as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head against hers and took a breath.

"What will you do after this war?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Will you keep running the school, or restore Hogwarts."

"No, teaching isn't for me." she said shaking her head.

"You're fantastic at it."

"I know but… to tell you the truth I don't enjoy it. I don't like having their futures hang over my head… too much responsibility."

"What will you do then?" he asked.

"I've already begun discussion with your father."

"You're not becoming an arour are you?" He said dismal at the fact his wife had chosen once again something that would eventually end up dead.

"No." she said with a slight smile. "I'm going to head the ministry of magic's muggle born division."

"I've never heard of them…"

"You wouldn't you're a pure blood." Fred gave her a strange look. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing. What I meant was only mostly muggle borns know about it."

"What do they do?" He asked watching her get up and walk over to a desk.

"When a muggle born witch or wizard gets their first letter it isn't delivered by owl, a fellow witch or wizard delivers it, usually from the MBD."

"That's it?" he asked.

"For now." She said turning to him. "Fred I'm going to change everything." Her eyes were burning with passion. "I'm going to pass laws, muggle born friendly laws, and then I'm going to abolish any pro pure blood ones. I'm going to make the ministry of magic equal and your father is on board!" she said smiling.

"The ministry of magic is equal." He said confused.

"No its not…"

"Have you ever been mistreated?" he asked standing up.

"Do you not believe me?"

"I just have never seen you so up tight about being a muggle born."

"Up tight?" she asked her voice rising slightly. "You have no clue!"

"Don't get angry I just don't understand I mean… you've never had a thing against the ministry."

"I've always had a thing against the ministry and how they treat us."

"Us?"

"The muggle born population… did you know were only allowed to have 20 thousand galleon vaults. Pure bloods or half bloods are allowed three times that much… the max in fact. We also have to wait in separate lines still at some stores. Fred I have even been denied service because I am a known muggle born…"

"They've denied you service?" he asked.

"Tons of times do you know how embarrassing that is?" she asked. "Do you know what its like to have to walk down hallways at school and have tons of students glare at you, and called you a mud blood under the breath. Try being called it in front of the whole student body." Fred's eyes widened.

"_At least No one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in they got in on pure talent."_

"_No one asked you… You filthy little mudblood."_ The memory of her second year flashed through his head.

"I never knew being called that hurt you." Hermione backed up a little bit.

"Hurt? It doesn't hurt… it just. It offends me." she said.

"No… it hurt you when ever Malfoy called you that."

"That would be giving him satisfaction." She said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Mione-."

"Look it made me feel less then I was… like I wasn't worthy of what I had… made me feel inadequate…" another tear fell. "It just made me feel so small and… it was so embarrassing. But in the beginning I could handle being a muggle born, I mean what was that it only meant that my parents weren't magical. So what if I would have to wait in a line or I couldn't have a large vault I was young I didn't know what it meant. Then I got called that name and everything changed I suddenly understood what it meant. It meant that I was less then every one else."

"Hermione-."

"I know your family has never thought that but, 78% of the magical world believes it would be better off with out muggle borns. Being called a muggle born didn't hurt Fred… but knowing that I didn't belong in either the muggle world or the magical world… that hurt. I'm going to make sure that no child will ever feel as I did. Muggle born children need an advocate. I'm going to be that." Fred walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You are one extraordinary witch Hermione granger." He whispered against her lips. "Its not enough to save the world is it?"

"Not if it's not right." She said with a small smiled. "I'm sorry I got upset." She said.

"It's understandable… I just never knew it hurt you; I mean you never once showed it. I saw you get called it numerous times you never once flinched."

"What would you call hexing your brother Percy?"

"I just thought you were tired so you got a little mad." He chuckled. "Plus it was kind of funny."

"Don't you ever get tired of me and my crusades? I think it would drive anybody else insane." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in close.

"Well I find the hero complex very sexy…"

"Oh really?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes and I must admit seeing you take control of a situation is very very sexy." The two kissed shortly before Fred backed up. "Think you can hold down the fort for the night I'm going to go visit my nephew."

"Have fun say hello to Luna and George for me. And give the baby a kiss on my behalf."

"No problem. Don't wait up I'm going to keep George company." He kissed her on the cheek and disaperated from sight.

--

Fred walked down the long hallway and turned the corner into the maternity ward of St. Mungos. When he walked in he saw George sitting by a sleeping Luna. Hearing footsteps George looked up and smiled at his twin as he stood and walked over to him.

"Where's the little one?" Fred asked.

"Fallow me.' George whispered. They walked down another hallway and stopped at a window they peered into a large room with tons of little children some with pink blankets and some with blue blankets. "There he is…" George pointed to a small redheaded baby with smiling and laughing up in the front row while every other child slept soundly.

"Look at him." Fred said in wonder.

"He looks just like Luna when he smiles." George said gazing down at his child. "But Luna says he looks more like me when he laughs."

"I'll agree with that. Look at him regular old Weasley…"

"Mom says we laughed while all the other babies slept too." George said.

"I can't wait until I'm standing here and looking down at my own son."

"Or daughter." The twins looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah that probably won't happen." Fred's stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"George we have to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Fred smiled at his twin.

"Very funny, but really lets walk." Fred said. George nodded realizing that his twin wasn't kidding.

"What's on your mind Fred?"

"I don't think you should join us in the war." George stopped in his tracks and gazed at his brother.

"What?" he asked

"You have a fiancé and son now." Fred said.

"And you have a wife and daughter." George said.

"Its different, look both Hermione and me are going into this fight if neither of us make it the god parents are you and Luna, I'd hate that another child would be dumped on her if you don't make it as well."

"That's not going to happen because-."

"Shhh." George turned to see a nurse.

Fred pulled George into an empty hospital room and closed the door. The nurse watched them with angry eyes. They should know better then to fight in a maternity ward suddenly her eyes caught a tall figure with flaming red hair.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked walking up to them.

"I'm here visiting my nephew."

"Your name?"

"Percy Weasley." He said.

"Well both the mother and child are sleeping." He almost sneered at her. "Your brothers just went down stairs."

"I think I'll sit with Luna so she won't be alone." The nurse nodded and headed back.

"You are not going!" Fred yelled.

"Yes I am!" George shouted.

"George Luna needs you right now!"

"The cause needs me the kids need me!"

"Luna needs you more George."

"Damn it Fred!" George kicked a hospital bed. "You can't ask me to do this." he said placing his hands on the bed.

"I am." Fred said. George turned glaring at his brother.

"No." he said.

"You're being selfish."

"Don't act righteous with me! Your risking leaving Bella alone in this world both you and Hermione are being horrendously selfish!"

"Hermione has been in this war sense she was eleven."

"And you've only been in it sense your sixth year that's not a long time! Why aren't you staying behind?"

"I have to look out for Hermione." Suddenly they heard a scream. Georges face turned pale white.

"Luna…" he whispered before racing out of the room, Fred fallowed behind him quickly. "Love!?" he shouted running into the room, it was empty.

"Galahad!" she shouted.

"Galahad is in the nursery."

"George something is wrong!" she screamed tears running down her face. Fred stared away from the two and looked down the hallway towards the nursery to see some one holding a small child. He strained his eyes and gasped. George looked over at Fred to see him reaching for a wand. George rushed over and stared down the hallway to see Percy holding his son.

"No Fred." He pulled own Fred's arm. "You could hit Galahad." Fred looked to his brother and nodded knowing it was true.

"Percy please…" George said walking forward.

"Oh George, I didn't notice you…" Percy looked up from the small child, sneered at his brother. "He's definitely a Weasley, red hair, freckles… he has Lunas eyes though distant and thoughtful, perfect child…"

"Yes he is…" George said his voice faltering he wasn't looking at his brother but his son who was strangely quiet. His son hadn't stopped laughing sense he was born and now there was nothing.

"What's his name?" Percy asked.

'Galahad…" Fred said.

"Good name… Have you gotten a good look at him?" Percy asked. "I hope so because you won't be seeing him again." George's eyes shot up to Percy.

"Percy don't do this... don't bring him into this war."

"Oh I didn't do that George, you did." Percy said smiling. "Maybe you should have done what mom told you too and waited until you were married." He said with a sickening laugh.

"Put my son down." George said. "I'll give you anything… anything you want just don't take him…" tears welled in George's eyes. "Please don't take my son." Percy's jaw tightened as he looked down at Galahad and then back up to his brother.

"Don't worry George I'll take care of him, treat him like he was my own-."

"But he's not your own he's my son!" George shouted desperation clear in his voice. "Mine!" George watched as Galahad faded from Percy's arms. "No!" George shouted, but then he saw confusion clear on Percy's face as he looked down.

"Luna…" he turned to see Fred holding onto Luna who was barely standing as she held onto her son. George turned back to Percy who was no where in sight.

"Where did he go?" George asked turning to look at Fred who was looking around.

"I don't know…" Fred said. "He apperated I guess." With out warning Fred flew forward a good twenty feet, Luna with out the support fell to her knees a crying Galahad clutched to her chest. George started to run his wand drawn as he saw Percy point his want at her back.

"No…" George whispered as he took aim but it was too late a green light flew at Lunas back and hit her square in the back. Her eyes glistened as she looked down at her son before her eyes went blank and she fell backwards, Galahad still clutched in her arms.

"Luna!" George shouted horrified. "Luna!" he rushed forwards and felt his knees at her side. He looked up at Percy who was staring down at Luna with horrified eyes before he turned too look behind him and then turned back to George.

"I'm sorry…" he disaperated from sight and George cradled both Galahad and Luna to his chest. Fred limped over and stared down at the sight while a couple nurses rushed forward.

"Fred take him..." George whispered handing his child over to him. Fred backed away the young Galahad in his arms.

"Luna…" George whispered. "Love wake up…" he smacked her lightly in the cheek. "I need you to wake up because I can't do this by myself Luna I just can't, there's no way." Fred looked down at Galahad and then back to George who was being pulled off Luna screaming by doctors.

"We have to treat her!" a nurse shouted.

"There's nothing to treat!" he bellowed before stumbling over to Fred and taking Galahad, he hugged his son close. Fred watched his eyes wide as he watched his brother's life unravel right in front of him. He hadn't wanted this not for George, that's why he had come tonight to try and keep this from happening. He spotted his mother and father rounding a corner oblivious to the situation. Fred ran up to his father.

"Percy tried to kidnap Galahad, but Luna stopped him Percy fired what looks like to be the killing curse at Luna…" Mrs. Weasley looked down at the limp Luna. "Mom I need you to go to the school, alert Hermione and the others. Everyone should be on high alert."

"George needs me..." she said looking to her son who was sitting in a corner his baby held in his arms.

"I'll take care of George please mom go." She nodded before apperating.

"My god…" Arthur said.

"Dad you should call Lunas father." Arthur nodded and stalked off while Fred neared his brother. His brother was un usually quiet as he stared down at his son wiping the small tears from the babies face.

"She's alive!" Fred turned to see a doctor levitating Luna' body up into the air.

"George did you hear?" Fred turned to see his twin still holding his child a nurse walked up.

"Sire we really need to take care of Galahad check to see if he was injured." George didn't respond.

"Sir-."

"Give him a moment." Fred said.

"But-."

"His child was almost kidnapped by a death eater and now you want to take his son away from him… give him a moment." the nurse scowled and took a step back.

"Never let you out of my sight again…" George said as he held his child closer.

--

Hermione jolted awake to hear some one moving upstairs. Hermione pulled her wand out from under her pillow and slowly got out of bed. Bella wasn't crying not that she could hear, but some one was up there. She knew it wouldn't be Fred because he was going to stay the whole night with George and Luna, and undoubtedly try to talk George out of joining the battle. Hermione slowly and with out sound started to ascend the stairs. When she reached her daughters door she found it ajar and raised an eyebrow. She hadn't left it open when she checked on her just an hour ago. When Hermione silently entered the rooms he saw Fred cradling Bella in his massive arms.

"Fred…" Hermione dropped her wand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily. He turned to her and suddenly his features began to change. Red hair flowed back silk and white, periwinkle eyes were now replaced by ice grey a small green house elf stood behind his leg smiling at her.

"Say good bye to mummy…" Draco said.

"No!!!!" she screamed as she lunged forward. The house elf touched Dracos leg and with that the house elf, Draco, and IsaBella were gone. Hermione sunk to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs. A few moments later Bill ran up the stairs his wand drawn..

"What is it??? Hermione." Hermione stood and whipped around pointing her wand at his throat.

"Tell me something only Bill Weasley would know!"

"Erm…."

"Think quick!" she shouted her eyes mad with rage.

"I don't know what you want me to say herms!"

_Herms that would do… only he calls me that. _

"They took Bella." Hermione said dropping her wand. Bill past her and ran to the bed.

"What how?"

"Draco Malfoy…."

"How did he get in!" He shouted.

"A house elf… one of ours… should have screened them… the point is he has my daughter."

"They tried to take Galahad, that's what I came to tell you that Fred wouldn't be coming home."

"Oh he's coming home, get him now."

"Right." He disappeared from sight. Hermione rushed down the tsairs and through on the first clothes she saw a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. Hermione ran out of her flat and started banging on all the doors.

"Up everyone up!!!!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Neville asked coming out of his room still fully dressed a pipe in a hand. Hermione eyed the odd sight before shaking it from her mind. "Get every one up, Bella has been kidnapped, and Galahad came close to being kidnapped… wake everyone tell them to meet in the ball room. By the time she reached the last door she was a mess tears ran down her face. Victor opened the door to see Hermione sinking to the ground sobs racking her body.

"Mione!" he caught her as he fell.

"They took Bella!" she shouted.

"Bella? No… We'll get her back I swear to you!" he bellowed.

--

"What happened?" Fred asked seeing bill run in a grim look to his face.

"A house elf got Draco Malfoy onto the grounds he's taken Bella Fred…"

"Fred…" he heard his twins voice.

"I'm to bring you Galahad and George back to the school."

"And Luna?"

"I'll take care of that you go on ahead… I'll call dad he'll pull some strings with the hospital we'll get her released and safe at the school."

"When you call dad tell him to contact the order and to bring them to the school." With that Fred apperated out of sight. Freds feet connected with his living room floor he could already tell that she wasn't there so he ran out into the hallway.

"Fred what's going on?" he ignored his sisters question and scanned the faces of the teachers, pushing past them as he tried to locate the face of Hermione. He stopped in his tracks to see victor krum cradling Hermione in his arms. he rushed forward.

"They took her." Victor said.

"I know… get Oliver wood, and Lee up have them in the ball room now."

"Yes Fred." With that victor got up.

"We'll get her back… we always do… come on." he helped her up.

"We'll get her back son't cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm angry… Dobby!" she bellowed.

"Miss?" he asked popping into sight.

"I want all House elves in the ball room now. One of them just helped Draco Malfoy kidnap my daughter."

"Miss…" he nodded and disappeared.

"Come on love." Hermione pushed past him. he was confused was she angry with him and if so why. He had to be there for his brother.


	12. A Trio Split Apart

After Hermione and George had told them their stories every oen stood stunned and un sure of what to say.

"Why?" Ginny's voice broke the silence.

"I think Voldemort got tired of waiting, he'll be expecting us to attack tonight, to get back bella." Harry said.

"I will wake the students.' Victor went to turn and walk out.

"No." Harry's voice came.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We lose our element of surprise if we go tonight, we should keep to the plan go in two days."

"I will not leave my daughter in the hands of Voldemort for that long!" she shouted.

"And I will not have you jeopardize this whole war!" Harry bellowed. "Now we stick to the plan."

"You're mad." Fred said. "He has our daughter Harry."

"I understand that."

"No you don't! You couldn't you aren't a parent you haven't had a child."

"Neither have you!" his remark cut Hermione deep.

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasley said from the corner. All the order members were in the hall along with the teachers and heads of the school.

"I'm sorry." He said taking a deep breath. He looked to Hermione. "There is no need to rush this."

"No need Voldemort has my child." Hermione said.

"He won't kill her." Harry said.

"You can't know that." Fred said.

"I will not leave her there for two days." Hermione said.

"Well we aren't speeding up this war." Harry said. Hermione stepped forward.

"Harry please…" Hermione's voice was pleading. "I have done many things for you in my life. I have fought for you, I have bled for you…" her voice shook. "I have never asked anything of you, but now I'm asking you this… Help me save her." Harry looked over his friend. She had always been so strong, now she was crumbling before him. Near begging, something Hermione had never done. She was right though she had done so much for him over the years; he would grant her anything she wanted but not this, not something that could ruin seventeen years of planning.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Hermione sunk to the ground, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side while Fred rushed forward and slammed his fist into Harry's face knocking him to the floor.

"Fred!" Ginny shouted as she rushed to harrys side.

"Please stop sir!" Dobby rushed between him and Harry his hands up. "We can get little miss back." dobby said looking to the other house elves. "We love Bella, we would want no harm to come to her."

"One of you did." Fred said glaring at him.

"this house elf is un like us we swears sir." Dobby said.

"How will you get her back?" Harry asked.

"we'll need to plan." Dobby said walking past Fred's legs and over to Hermione who was now on her two feet trying to hold herself together and look strong.

"Can we have the rest of the night to plan?" he asked.

"A night is better then two days." Hermione said staring straight at Harry.

"What do we need to do?" Victor asked.

"Nothing us house elves we'll handle this."

"How will you get in?" Fred asked.

"Most of us come from Hogwarts, we know the castle from the inside out sir." A small house elf in a red vest and blue puffy pants stepped forward.

"Right, house elves to the kitchen we have much to plan." He took Hermione's hand and patted it. "By morning you will have your daughter back I promise you." Hermione bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you dobby…" dobby some what blushed and then disappeared with the others from sight. Everything was quiet and then footsteps interrupted the silence. Hermione was walking towards Harry who was wiping blood from his mouth. He looked at her with down turned eyes she could tell he was ashamed but it didn't stop her hand from flying across his cheek causing a bit more blood to escape his mouth. No on protested this Ginny didn't even say anything.

"Hermione-."

"No you listen to me…" she demanded her voice was a little two even for him she sounded deadly. "After this war has ended you may no longer call me friend." With that she turned from him and walked away.

"Hermione!" he called stepping forward. "Please!" Hermione spun.

"Please?" she asked. "Please? I have said please so many times to you but you have never once obliged. I asked you only one thing in my life and you turned it down. I have always said yes to your every request. Hermione can you please research Nicholas flemmell, Hermione can you please help me get past a three headed dog. Hermione can you please find a way I can breath under water, Hermione can you please put your very life on the line so mine can go on!" she screamed.

"I don't recall that one…" Ron whispered only to have his ribs jabbed in by his mother.

"I have done so much for you and you have never once done anything for me! You are so selfshi Harry! So selfish!" she stepped back and looked at him. "I am so disappointed in you, and if I were lily potter and I was looking down at you at this moment… I would be ashamed." He recoiled from the cruel words feeling as though a hot poker had been shoved into his chest.

With out any other words she began to walk away Fred by her side. when they left Harry found himself in the middle of a great ball room he would look at some one and they would look away no one would make contact, only Ginny would look at him. and the love she usually looked at him with was replaced by disapproval.

"You couldn't move the war date to a later time?" he turned to see Ron glaring at him. "Wouldn't have been so bad."

"Ron please."

"No Harry you please…" Ron stepped forward. "You've expected a lot from Hermione and I, More so from Hermione. Did you know out of all the times we have faced Voldemort with you, never once afterwards have you even said thank you… I mean we risked our life and not once a thank you… I've always been able to wave it off. I never thought you selfish… until now." Harry looked away from his friend. "Maybe after the war, it would be better if we just went our separate ways for a while…" Harry's eyes shot to his best friends who was now turning his back on him and walking away.

"Ron…" Harry said.

"Got to think Harry… just… have to think."


	13. Ode to Dobby

"What shall we do Dobby?" a young elf stepped forward his purple eyes shining.

"What indeed Damien…" Dobby said. His tone was different when he talked to the elves then when he talked to the witches and wizards. When eh talked to them his voice was soft and submissive, years of servitude have beat that into his mind, But when he talked amongst the other elves, his family his voice was strong and independent.

"I don't want any harm to come to young miss?" a little elf with large blue eyes stared at him.

"I know cecil… does any one know the elf who took little miss?" Dobby asked. A small hand raised in the back. Dobby pointed. "What do we know?"

"His name was Leon… he was not from the kitchens of Hogwarts but a family who released him in Canterbury…"

"How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin sir.." the house elf was fumbling a pot in his small hands looking down ashamed.

"I brought him here for work I had no idea sir…"

"Its alright sam… we'll get little miss back and we will punish this Leon as fitted."

"What's the plan?" Damien asked.

"Cecil, you and the line cook elves will watch all entrances even the secret ones while me and the head cooks and cleaners head into the castle and locate the little miss. Any one who doesn't want to come, say nay now… for you will not get another chance." Dobby said looking at the large group of house elves. Every one looked around but no one spoke. "Good. Damon get the map from master potters room."

"Steal?" he squeaked.

"Don't act innocent you think I don't know you've been taking master longbottoms socks?" Damien smiled lightly along with Dobby.

"Who hasn't?" Damien asked before disappearing from sight. For the next four hours the house elves learned their posts and the movements they would make on the rescue mission. After that there was a one hour preparation for the mission. One hours that Dobby sat in a corner by a stove looking down at a sock Harry potter had bestowed upon him so many years ago. Times, and Harry had definitely changed sense then and he wasn't sure it was for the better. He had looked older not at all the young rounded faced boy he had met in potters second year.

"Dobby?" his mind was pulled from his thoughts he looked to see a small elf with a pink apron, a baby blue bandana was wrapped around her head, her beautiful ears stuck out from under it. "Rose…" Dobby said blushing as he turned.

"You looked trouble sir."

"Rose I call you by your first name, please return the favor… I do so enjoy it when you do."

"I'm sorry Dobby force of habit." Her voice was light like a bell, it calmed his trouble mind. "So what Is it that has you sitting in this dark corner alone?"

"The times have certainly changed sense I was a young elf." She laughed softly.

"I would agree… things were simpler… even when He who shall not be named had a the run of things." He nodded as he looked to her. her bright green eyes looked straight through him all the way to his soul which quivered every time he saw her. They had known each other for many years. and for ever second of every year he had known her, the love for Rose had only grown.

"Please…" she rested a small hand on his face. "Don't look so sad." He took her hand and looked down to see her delicate palms were riddled with harsh calluses.

"You've worked to hard…" he said running one of his fingers over them. "I swear Rose… one of these days we won't have to."

"Mistress grangers ideas have fused with your own I see." She smiled softly.

"You don't believe we'll be able to own our own property, we already some what do. She bestowed a whole house on us."

"We borrow it but do not own it."

"Some day I will own a house." he said looking up from her hands and looking into her eyes. "And one day I hope you will join me in that home and call it your own…"

"Dobby…" she whispered. "Do not tease."

"I wouldn't…" he said scooting towards her, Roses hand was still held in his.

"Dobby…"

"Rose, when the time comes when our kind is free, will you consider me?" Rose smiled softly.

"What if freedom is never granted?" she asked her face turning down.

"Then consider me anyways…" she looked up at him before she lent forward and kissed his forehead.

'Dobby sir we are ready?" Damien said interrupting their moment. When he saw what he had walked in on he left.

"Please be careful Dobby…"

"You aren't coming?" he asked.

"Mistress lovegood is coming, I am her nurse I must stay with her."

"I understand." He went to walk away but Rose kept his hand he turned and gazed at her.

"Come back to me…"

"I promise." He said before kissing her hand and walking away. But before he could get three steps he stopped and looked down at the sock clutched in his left hand. he turned and rushed back to her.

"Rose?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Dobby?" Rose asked standing.

"Here." he tied the sock around her wrist. She smiled down at it.

"Consider me?" he asked on one knee. She smiled down at him.

"Your considered." She said. Dobby stood and kissed her forehead before turning and running off.

"Nice…" Damien winked at him.

"Oh shut up…" Dobby said sheepishly before all house elves in the kitchen disappeared from sight.

"Good luck Dobby…" Rose whispered holding her socked wrist to her chest.

--

"Where is little miss located?" Dobby asked.

"Slytherin common room…" Damien answered.

"Slytherin common room, Jamers…" an older house elf with a wrinkled face stepped forward. "doesn't a coal room for the fireplace there run directly under that common room."

"It does sir." He said.

"We shall take that entrance… we'll apperate in.

"Sire we cannot apperate to a place we've never seen…" Damien reminded.

"I have seen it." Dobby answered, Damien take every one to the outdoor hallway of the slytherin common room when stay hidden until I scream Harry potter then hold off any death eaters when I yell that I have little miss you all disaperate back to the school, I will have little miss and will join you."

"And sir what of the traitor Leon?" Jamers asked.

"I don't think capturing him is a possibility we should only worry about little miss."

"Right." Jamers agreed.

"Okay on three… one… two… three." They all popped out of sight. Dobbys feet connected onto a cold powdery serface he couldn't see anything in the pitch black. Dobby snapped his fingers a light filled the long cold passageway. Coal lined the walls. But as she crawled over one of the large heaps he saw a light shining down onto a pile. It was the chimneys supply route.

Right now he could tell the fire wasn't lit because no coal was being supplied to it when a fire was lit in this common room a charm would spring making coal shoot up as needed into the fireplace. No other common room had this because other houses would just fill the fire with paper and wood on their own. The slytherins were spoiled and felt no need to do such a thing. Let the light that illuminated his fingers fail so darkness once again filled the shoot he started to crawl towards the box light as he neared he heard talking and a crying bella.

"She is a feisty one. Bit me three times." He knew that voice… young master Malfoy. He hadn't heard it in so long but you could never forget such an evil pompous voice such as that boys. He crawled on his hands and knees when he reached the light he slowly stuck his head up from the hole and stared through some pieced of wood to see Malfoy and two other men guarding a cradle. Dobby slowly crawled out of the hole and stood on the logs when one of the guards saw Dobby he pointed but before he could say anything Dobby hopped into the air and shot a bright green light towards the death eater. The fat man fell to the ground unconscious.

"James?" Malfoy asked looking down at the man his wand drawn. "Get up you fool. did you see what struck him?"

"Looked like a killing curse sir, but he is still breathing."

"I didn't asked what spell struck him I asked what struck him as in who struck him?" Malfoy asked.

"Didn't see."

"Your not useful at all." Doby cradled across the ceiling keeping to the shadows of the dark marble. He looked to see bella lying in her crib a thumb placed peacefully in her mouth. He wondered if she even knew she had been taken. He crawled across some paneling and aimed his finger at the other man with one loud bang he was thrown by an invisible force his head smacked across the marble he fell silent.

"Harry potter!!!!" Dobby shouted letting himself fall from the ceiling. He landed easily on his feet.

"Dobby?" Malfoy asked.

"Draco."

"How dare you call me by my first name you filthy house elf." Dobby didn't say anything but ran at Draco full speed.

"You mongrel!" Draco aimed a spell but missed Dobby bounced off Dracos head and landed in the crib he picked bella up in his arms.

"I have Little Miss!!!" he shouted before disappearing from sight.

"Damn it!!!!" Malfoy shouted kicking the crib.

"You have nothing." Dobby looked up from the forest ground to see a green elf.

"Hand the child over."

"Leon?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby." He answered.

"You have dishonored the name of house elf."

"I'm no longer a house elf Dobby I'm a full fledge equal to my peers… lord Voldemort has knighted me in a way." he looked quite proud. "But he will be very angry to find out that you have recaptured Isabella… He may even be so mad as too make me a lowly house elf again I can not allow this. Hand the child over."

"I can't do that Leon." Dobby said hugging bella closer to his chest.

"Then you'll die protecting the half blood!" he shouted as he rushed at him.

"I think not." Dobby let his hand fly forward a blue mist filled the air and struck Leon who instantly fell to the ground gasping his hands around his neck. "Jamers, Damien." The two came out from the bushes smiling. "Take him." he said before disappearing into thin air.

_**This chapter dedicated to TWILIGHT0. Thanks for your awesome review! Its because of reader like you I keep writing! **_


	14. A Fading Moment

"He looked just like you." Hermione said, her and Fred had been sitting in silence for the past five hours waiting for dobby to return with bella or with nothing.

"How did he get a hold of anything thing of mine to make a poly juice potion." Fred wondered.

"I don't know… but is it possible to create one with out a genetic ingredient?" Hermione thought.

"I don't think so…" Fred thought for a moment.

"Maybe he used an old object of mine something with my genetic code… I just don't know what…"

"Fred!" George rushed in.

"Bella?" Fred asked.

"No our shop in diagon alley was broken into…" Fred said down. "Did you not here what I just said?"

"Yes."

"Fred our shop is in ruins…"

"I don't care George." Fred said. George shook his head not believing he had just heard that.

"Fred our shop has been-."

"I don't care George!" Fred shouted.

"Well you damn well should!" Fred rushed up and pinned his brother to the wall.

"My daughter is missing, so I'm sorry if I don't give a damn!" Hermione was on her feet she had never seen Fred act like that, nor had she ever seen him shout in anger at his twin.

"Fell better?" George asked with a small smile. Fred looked over his twin and then backed away his hands in front of him his eyes filled with shame.

"No better then percy…" with that he walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Should you?" George asked.

"I think Fred needs his brother right now and I think you need him." George smiled at her in thanks and then walked into the bedroom that his brother was currently sulking in.

"Hermione?" she turned to see Harry.

"What is it Harry?" she held no anger in her voice.

"Can I have a word in my office?"

"You can have a word in here I'm waiting for my daughters return." Hermione said.

"I acted selfishly."

"Yes you did." Hermione said. he wasn't getting off easy not this time. To be honest Hermione wasn't sure he would ever be off the hook for this. he had put her daughter in danger, that was something she couldn't forgive. With out a word Harry walked out defeated. He had a feeling he would never be bale to make this right. Hermione could hear yelling in the bedroom it was putting her on edge she couldn't stand to be in this room for one second longer. She had been staring at the same wall for hours she couldn't' do it. she walked out of the room and down the hall where she stormed into Ron's living room.

"Uh hi…" she looked at her friend. "Mad about Harry?"

"You as well?"

"Of course he was way out of line." Hermione nodded, she could keep good company with Ron.

"He just tried to apologize."

"I know I sent him to."

"Sense when were you the level headed one?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Sense you became the crazed mom." She chuckled.

"But seriously Hermione… you've some what changed you know."

"We all have." Hermione said. Ron stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful face plagued his features.

"I haven't." she looked at her friend. He was staring at the floor his face dark.

"Of course you have Ron." She said.

"Hermione have you notice my life has stood completely still…" he said looking up at her. "I mean think about it. You have Fred. Harry has Ginny… Even Neville has some one!"

"Oh." She chuckled.

"What?"

"You're lonely…" she admitted.

"I wouldn't' be if my friends stuck around." Hermione eyed him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You Harry and I we haven't once just hung out… not even sat down in the ball room for a pint its always business."

"Ron remember the day we planned for the evasion we talked the whole time about the old days."

"But why do we have to have old days? We're not in our fifties Hermione. We can still have old days now. Good times to speak of in the present." Hermione looked down at her feet with a small smile to any one else that sentence would not have made sense but Hermione understood.

"Ron." Hermione looked up at him. "We've all been busy with the war."

"I know but… at night we all go back to our rooms, we're not doing anything we should once in a while I don't know sit down have a drink play wizards chess." Hermione looked at him he was desperate she could understand why. She wouldn't lie to herself and say that Ron hadn't been distant. He hardly talked any more other then when he spoke to student. He had slowly and surly started to fade into the background. Hermione crossed the distance between them and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry it isn't like it used to be." Hermione said.

"I know… I just wish we could go back. wish I could." He pulled away and looked at her. Hermione felt a little to close so she took a small step back. she could tell he was about to un load on her something big.

"I wish I had gotten to you before Fred… I wish I had told you how I felt back then. How you were second to none…" Hermione swallowed her eyes burned.

"I'm sorry I never told you either." she admitted. "But I have Fred… and he isn't second to none you have to understand I love him."

"I know… that kills me." he chuckled. "Fred always gets the girl, and now I never will." Hermione looked down at her feet. "I know I told people I was never interested.. but it wasn't true it was just dumb pride… in the end I shamed myself." Hermione looked him over. "I'm happy for you though I think Fred was a better choice you needed some one to loosen you up!" Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "Owe." He mocked. Hermione looked at him he had just told her something very intimate and personal and now she felt as if she needed to tell him something.

"Ron…"

"Guys!" she turned completely put off by the interruption. "Dobby s back and he has bella!" Hermione turned and looked to Ron he jumped into his arms he laughed.

"Lets go see if that bastard hurt my niece if he did I'll rip him in two." Ron said as he pulled her out of the room and into the hall way where dobby still held a crying bella.

"Momma!!!" she cried.

"I'm here I'm here!" dobby handed the small child to Hermione the second bella reached her arms she settled down.

"Was she hurt did they do anything to her?" Fred asked immediately by his wifes side.

"No they were guarding her, she was sleeping in a cradle when I found her."

"A cradle… any sight of Voldemort?" every one turned to see Harry, a committed Ginny stood by his side.

"No." Dobby said.

"Well then there was no need to panic."

"Dobby I want you two choose a task force of reliable house elves to protect Bella and Galahad at all times…"

"Yes miss… oh and Mistress, we have Leon."

"Leon?"

"The house elf that help Bella be kidnapped."

"Bring him to me." she turned to see Harry once more. "I'll deal with him."

"I'd like to talk to him first."

"I'll handle it Hermione."

"fine do what you like." Hermione stormed off Fred with a slumbering Bella went after her.

"What was that?" Fred asked after they got back into the living room.

"I'm just sick of this holier then though thing." She was obviously flustered as she paced the living room.

"I mean… I know I've changed but so has he and not for the better! Bella could have died today. Thank god we didn't make him and Ginny the god parents!" she suddenly stopped and turned to Fred. "I'm an idiot."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm an idiot." She repeated.

"Hardly." Fred chuckled. "But if that was the case why would you be an idiot?"

"not so much an idiot but more like a complete hypocrite…"

"Hypocrite?"

"Remember when Harry Ron and I raided the ministry with the others?"

"Yeah who doesn't remember that?" he chuckled at how mad yet proud his mother had been.

"Well before that Harry had said that he saw voldemort torturing serious saw it through voldemorts eyes himself… and I tried to talk him out of it I told him that I thought it might be Voldemort showing him this just get him there…"

"But you still went.. Harry wouldn't allow you to go at all." He huffed.

"But I totally called him out saying that I had never asked anything like this of him but I did."

"But in the end you were his friend and not only allowed him to go but went with him…"

"Your completely right." She said.

"As always." Hermione chuckled before walking over and kissing her daughters head.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" she asked as she kept looking down at her daughter.

"I mean this in a loving husband way but you look dreadful." Hermione looked up and then towards a mirror and gasped.

"Oh my god why didn't any one tell me!" she had a few dry mascara marks and her hair was curly and stuck at different angles. She looked as if she had gone to bed with all her make up on and just rolled out of bed to start the new day. Not to mention she had large circles under her eyes.

"Because this is what a worried mother looks like when her child is in the arms of Voldemort… perfectly normal in fact you look better then I would have thought."

"You don't look so hot yourself you know." She said looking to him.

"Oh I don't?" he asked looking to the mirror he almost jumped back. his hair was standing up at all angles, messy and matted. He had a beard starting to grow in and his eyes looked haggard and tired.

"Bella has the most stress then any of us and she looks great." Hermione commented. Fred looked down and smiled she did in fact look well rested and rosy cheeked. "Maybe she didn't wake threw the whole ordeal…" Hermione said.

"We should get some rest her as well. But I don't want to leave her side."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that…." Hermione took her daughter in her arms and walked up the stairs case. When she returned about five minutes later Fred saw her eyes were completely black and light blue sparks spit from her finger tips before fading. He looked back up to her eyes to see they were a chocolate brown. "Don't give me that look Fred… it's a protection spell my power is surrounding her like a protective cocoon… it will only break when I say it is too."

"How much of your power did you use?" Fred asked.

"Well I probably couldn't levitate a book right now I'm so drained. Until the war I have to stop using that includes wand work." She said. "I have to be at my full power level."

"I don't like the thought of you using it in battle what if you get drained to quickly you'll have no way to protect yourself."

"When I feel it go down I'm using the last of my resources to place a cocoon of my power around myself nothing will be able to hurt me. my only wish is that I could put it around the whole student body and teachers… I've tried and it doesn't work I can't even place two people under it."

"Well your not all and powerful love." He pulled her down into the bed. "Well maybe you are but though magic does exsist it can only do so much." she looked up at him.

"Stop with the Dumbledore act." He chuckled.

"I sounded just like him didn't i?" she laughed.

"Yeah it was a little too insightful where did you get that from?"

"You know once in a while I do have an intelligent thing to say." She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine fortune cookie." She suddenly burst out into glorious laughter. He smiled, he hadn't seen this side of her in a long time. He held her closer enjoying the moment he knew would soon fade.

**Note: there is a woman or man not sure that is I'm not kidding pretending to be me on some blog site she is stating that she is infact karategirl666. how she writes is dreadful and I do not wish my readers to be fooled by this its really kind of embarrassing so I have created my own little blog on live journal I don't really write fanfics on it but more review movies fanfics and books I've read or seen. If you'd like to meet/connect with the real karategirl666 here's where to find me. **

.com/

**And because this person is obviously a reader of mine, and maybe even a friend I'd like to say to please please take the blog down. Its not flattering at all in fact I'm a little bit angry that some one is taking credit for my writing I have been doing this for some time and have built up my fanfics they are in fact like my children I'm a little protective of them so please take it down… or I will send house elves after you. **

**Lots of love, **

**karategirl666 **


	15. Intimacy

**AN: I'M BACK!!! Sorry for my extremely long hiatus but I've been waiting to be inspired once again for this paring and thanks to a you tube video I am! I'd like to say now Sorry to every one for taking so long to jump back on this series, but you can imagine I have been writing these sense I believe 2006, we're nearing 2010 so that's close to five years! But now I have rejuvenated my love for this pairing so not only will there be more chapters but new fanfics! Hugs and kisses and happy holidays! **

"Hermione… you have to go talk to him." Ron said as he pulled his friend down the hallway.

"I know but that doesn't mean I want to."

"Look." He stopped. "You need to put this thing behind you its making every one nervous including me."

"Nervous?" Hermione asked.

"I've heard the others talking saying that we might not win because we aren't united."

"That's ridiculous."

"Not really." Ron said his cheeks red. "Hermione think about it all of our adventures all we've been through the only reason we are alive today is-."

"Because we were together watching each others backs." She said nodding Ron pulled her into the heads office.

"Hermione." Harry said standing. "Look-

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"No Harry I was too harsh and rash to think I would just barge into a place full of death eaters."

"But Bella is your daughter and I should have allowed you too and gone by your side like you've always done for me." Harry said stepping forward. "Hermione I can't do this with out you I don't want you too leave."

"Leave who said i was leaving?"

"Ron said…" Harry looked to his friend.

"I have to apologize too I lied about that." Ron said.

"Ron honestly." Hermione said in her exasperated tone.

"Well he might have lied but I don't take back what I said…" Harry walked up to her.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Of course." The two embraced Ron suddenly threw his arms around them.

"I love you guys!" he said in a mock crying voice.

"Hey now." Hermione said with a smile as they all pulled away. They all laughed, for no reason other to do it. it had been a long time sense they had laughed together as friends. But just as fast as the laughter had come it had gone with the realization of what they were to face in the next few days.

"Do you think our plan we'll still work?" Hermione asked him. "Or have I ruined it."

"No." Harry said. "I think it will still work… he's waiting, and he'll continue to wait because he's sure that he knows our plans. Besides I don't think he'll expect us to come back so soon after tonight's actions. Will he be a little more prepared… maybe but we've been training for months. He won't be prepared nearly as much as we are."

"I would still like reassurance." Ron said.

"I think we all would." Hermione said.

"Can you astro project again?" ron asked.

"No I'm drained… I've used most of my power on Bella… I have a protective cacoon around her." she said. "I have to stop using magic all together to be able to be at my full potential for the war."

"right… I don't like the fact you're using a shield on Bella though, won't it just drain you more?" harry asked.

"lets just say the fact I'm standing right now is a miracle." Hermione said.

"we could take turns watching her." Ron said.

"No…" Hermione said.

"Don't trust us?" harry asked.

"Of course I trust you." She said. "Its just I trust myself a little more…"

"helicopter mom." Ron said with a small smile.

"Guess so." She said. "I have to head back to Bella…" she headed for the door but when she did she sighed slightly dn turned.

"forget something?" he asked.

"lets hang out for a bit." She saw rons eyes perk up. "like the old days."

"we do have a lot to talk over about the battle plan." Harry said.

"no planning, just talking." She said.

"Leave it to a woman to just want to talk." Ron said earning him a smack up against the back of his head. harry chuckled as he walked to cabinet and pulled out a fire whiskey bottle.

"you know whenever you do that it reminds me of that time you hit malfoy." Harry said "do you guys remember that?"

"how can I forget? I have dreams about it." Ron said earning him two looks. "in a non sex way." harry and Hermione laughed.

"speaking of that mate, how's the search going for a bird?" harry asked.

"Not well…" he said sitting back in a chair. "Though that seventh ear Mannie…"

"Mannie?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she's the curvy one with big…." At Hermione's scowl harry and wrong chuckles.

"He was going to say teeth." Harry said making Hermione laugh.

"Sure he was." She said with a knowing smile. harry and ron laughed as they all dawned there glasses.

"Nother round?" ron asked.

"don't mind if I do." Harry said pouring them all a drink.

"this isn't bad mate." Ron said. "what year?"

"78." Ron whistled. "good year."

"Isn't this the stuff we served and Fred and I's wedding?"

"Yep I snagged a few bottles." They all laughed. "hey I'm not the only one, I saw George sneak of with like a whole crate." They laughed again.

--

Hermione staggered down the hallway slightly. It was odd how something so solid as the ground could suddenly wave under her feet like the ocean. She chuckle as ron helped her to her feet.

"Y…Y'r… not walk… so g'd." ron muttered as he burped.

"And you are drunk the only reason I can't walk right is because you're leaning on me."

"Yr a good fren…" Ron said petting her hair.

"Alright Ronald a couple more feet." She said with a chuckle.

"W-where's Harry-boy." He chuckled. "get it harry boy, because he's harry." He laughed again a snort coming out.

"charming Ron."

"You you you always so serious." He said petting her hair once more.

"some one has to be." She said chuckling. "man you are drunk."

"You're drunk!" he said

"Shhh Ron you want to wake every one?"

"Maybe." He coughed. 'oh I don't feel well." He said.

"okay Ron just a foot more and then you can puke all you want on your own flooring."

"no pukey… no no pukey." She smiled as she pushed open his door. "How is it you're not pukey?"

"I have a strong resilience to alcohol and a two drink rule." She said with a small laugh as she dragged him into his room.

"Ooh something soft." He stumbled towards the couch where he collapsed dead asleep. She chuckled as she threw a blanket over his body and pulled a trash can by the couch.

"Night Ron." She kissed his forehead in a motherly way before tucking the blanket under his chin. She walked out of the room and closed the door before heading down the hallway to her own home. She pushed open the door slowly to find Fred sitting on the couch he smiled up at her.

"hey you."

"hey…" she walked over to him and sat down.

"do you realize what time it is young lady?" he asked.

"mmm…" she looked to the clock and then to him. "snuggle time?" she asked as she laid his head down into her lap where she could move her hands through his hair. She had missed nights like this, they hadn't just lay like this in some time. After a few minutes right before Fred as about to fall asleep he slowly sat up and cupped her cheek with his palm. She rested her hand on his and smiled at him.

"tell me what you're thinking…" he said softly.

"Mmm… about us." She said kissing him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked her forehead resting against his.

"that you…" he kissed her again. "Taste…" he pushed her down into the couch his tongue running along her bottom lip. "of fire whiskey…" he said as he pulled away and licked his own lips.

"want more?" she asked with a raised eyebrow he lifted her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. her hands moved through his hair as their lips locked once more. The only made it as far as the piano where Fred placed her odwn on the covered keys and pulled her shirt off, Hermione doing the same to him. Fred looked down at her breasts that were cupped sexily in her burgundy laced bra. Hermione ran her hands up his chiseled chest feeling ever muscle ripple under her touch. He pushed back a lock of hair from her eyes before pulling her to him roughly. She moaned into his mouth as his hand ran up underneath her skirt to her upper thigh. She could feel heat erupt beneath his touch. Her back arched as he slid two fingers into her.

"Fred…" she shivered as her hands gripped onto the piano for support. He kissed her neck his tongue flicking against the heated skin. "f-Fred…" she shook as she rocked against the hand that dove into her warmest parts. He pulled his hand from her amkign her moan in protest.

"not yet…" he whispered against her ear as his trousers dropped to the floor exposing him self. She went to please him only to have him push her down against the top of the piano. He pinned her as his body moved over his, his mouth moving across hers in a passionate hungry kiss. She could feel him moving his lips from hers to, her neck, to her breasts, and then to her cleavage. He didn't stop there though he kept moving down, the lower he ventured the more her body arched against him. she felt him open her legs more for him that's when she felt it something slide between her folds making her gasp. It flicked against her clit making her body shake. It was warm and power full as it sucked and nipped at her.

She felt his tongue dive into her, it was warm and strong as it curved into her making her body shake like nothing before. Just when she felt herself near the edge he would pull back and kiss her inner thighs. When she thought he was done he would go back down and bring her to the edge once more. After the fourth time she let a painful moan escape her.

"Fred… please I can't take it any more…" she shook as he continued his ravaging. "Fred…"

"beg for me…" he whispered into her making her shiver. she sat up pulled his head up so her mouth could crash against his. Fred felt her legs wrapped around his waist. he stumbled back into the couch where she straddled him.

he was about to push her to the ground gently and take her when she slid down his body and took him into her mouth. His head threw back as a soft groan escaped him. he stole a peak to see she was slowly engulfing him completely in her mouth. The sexiest sight he had ever seen was when she hit his bass and flicked her tongue against it.

"Mione…" he shivered as she moaned against him, the seductive sound vibrating through his whole being as she bobbed up and down at a painfully slow erotic rate. He had never had her do this before, he had never wanted to ask. He could feel himself melting into her. "L-love…" he sputtered. "love… please…" She pulled away continuing to lick at his tip.

"beg for me…" he picked her up suddenly his mouth crashing against hers as he stood and pinned her against a book case. She picked her up his arms wrapping around his waist as her hands moved above her to grip onto the shelves, books flailing down around them as he kissed her hungrily and ripped her skirt from her and her bra lay discarded on the ground. Hermione moaned into his mouth as she felt something hard at her opening. He pulled away as she shook slightly around him. He waited until their eyes were locked and their breathing was synced. He kissed her softly before he slowly pushed into her. She rocked against him as a hot moan escaped her.

"Fred…" she shivered against him as he brought her to the edge and back. Her hands fell from above her head and dug into his hair as they fell back onto the ground. A loud thump was heard but both ignore the pain that spread through the bodies. They traded it for the pleasure both caused. Fred buried his head into her shoulder as he continued to pound into her. he did know why but for some reason she felt tighter and warmer than ever. Maybe because they hadn't been intimate in a while, or maybe it was just because the stressful day. Whenever he would try to stray from going so fast he found her couldn't. going slow was to slow, and took too much time. He needed her then and now not later. He felt her body clench down around him making him moan into her mouth.

Hermione dragged her nails down his damp back as he beat into her softest part. He was driving deep and hard, harder than he had ever done before. She could feel him crashing into her, and could feel the bruises forming but she didn't care. She could feel a tightening to herself as he brought her to the edge. She knew well that there was no way he was going to be able to bring her back. Her eyes shut tightly as she held onto him for dear life.

They came together there shouts mixing with each other as they crashed back down to earth. Hermione's chest heaved up and down as her husband's chest laid against it. Her hand moved through his hair soothingly as he groaned into her neck. They stayed like that for some time until Fred looked up to see his wife looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

"that was absolute madness." She said breathily. Fred chuckle as he kissed her neck and then made his way up to her lips. They slowly got up Hermione nearly falling to her knees. For some reason she was having trouble walking. Fred smirked as he caught her.

"I uh… can seem to walk…" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh well allow me." He lifted her up into his arms.

"No bed.' she said.

"No bed?" he asked.

"Bath…" she said.

"feeling dirty are you?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"well what you just did is like illegal in five different countries." He chuckled as he carried her into the bathroom. He set her odwn onto the edge of their massive tub. She got into the water and waded over ot the faucet. She turned it on a bright red color pouring down into the bath tub, turning the water from luke warm to seething hot. She turned to see Fred already sitting down in the tub. she moved to him only to have Fred pull her into his lap. He kissed her on the cheek as his arms snaked around her waist holding her firmly in place.

"are you alright?" he asked. He had seen the bruises on her thighs when she had climbed in.

"oh I'm just perfect." She said with a small smile. "that was pretty amazing."

"I wasn't to rough?" he asked nuzzelign her neck.

"a little but trust me when I say I didn't mind."

"You're not going to start breaking out whips are you?" she laughed.

"No way." He said.

"Damn." He cursed when she eyed him he laughed and winked signaling he had been kidding.

"I missed this." She said her arms resting on his. "we havenm't just been together in some time."

"We've been together." He said.

"but not like this, not just intimate."

"we had sex."

"that's sex Fred this is intimacy." She said with an amused smile.

"What about night, we snuggle." He nuzzled her neck to show her.

"yes but we are sleeping then most of the time." She said turning so she could straddle him her arms moving around his neck. He felt himself spring from the position, Hermione felt him against her thigh. He smiled as she bent down and kissed him sweetly. It was the kiss that said I don't think I can go another round, but I love you still. So he was surprised when she submerged herself under the water and took him into her mouth his head lolled back as a soft groan escaped him. she came up a few minutes later and climbed up onto him only to have him rocked against her. he dived deep into her making a surprise yelp escape her. he pushed into her hard maign her eyes shut tightly. She pressed dwon on his shoulders lifting her up off him slightly. His eyes opened to look into hers as she slowly moved down on him. he kissed her softly as she rocked against him slowly. She moved her hips in small tight circles that made his head roll back.

Hermione licked and nipped at his neck as he moved deep into her. this time Hermione arched against him a slow hot moan escaping her. Fred wrapped his arms around his waist and buried himself into her chest. He kissed her breasts tenderly while moving up against her easily. It had been fast and hard before, but now the urgency was gone, but the need was still great between them. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as she brought his mouth to hers.

Their kiss was heated and hungry. There tongues slowly battled for domination, Fred won when his fingers entangled in Hermione's hair and pulled her closer diving his tongue deep into her mouth. she let a soft moan escape her as he pushed as deep into her. she could feel him throbbing inside her, could feel his heat seeping into her. Their hips rocked together at a slow pace but increased in speed along with their breathing. He dove himself as deep as he could. In one more fast deep movement Hermione fell against him a hot moan escaping her while Fred groaned loudly. Hermione breathed against his neck, Fred let a small satisfied sigh escape him as his fingers moved through her damp hair. She slowly sat up with Fred's help and smiled at him.

"when did you….'' He started to asked but stop a bashful smile coming across his face. "why…" he took a steadying breath. "when did you decide to start going down on me?" he asked.

"been wanting to for some time… I wanted to try something new… did you mind?"

"no no not all." He said.

"when did you decide to do the same to me…."

"been wanting to for some time." He said making her blush as he pulled her in closer and slipped his hand up her thigh. She took a shaky breath as his fingers slowly entered her. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked as his thumb flicked against her clit. She rocked against the finger suddenly her hands bracing herself against his shoulders.

"Fred…" she shook. She hadn't fully recovered from their last round.

"I have to know if I'm doing everything right…" he said kissing her neck. "so did you enjoy it?" he nibbled at her neck making her head fall against his shoulder as a slow moan escaped her.

"F-Fred… stop…"

"Do you really want me to?" he asked huskily against her ear as he nibbled on it. He loved this part when he could drive her wild. Hermione's mouth crashed against his as a loud moan escaped her. her head fell back as his fingers twisted in her making her sit straight up again.

"Fred I can't handle any more…" she whispered as he kissed her.

"are you sure?" he asked as started to pump his hand fast. His wife's head lolled back as she let out a long hot moan.

"Fred…" she shook as he went harder and faster. Her body jerked forward as a cry escaped her and she fell against him. her arms wound around his neck holding onto him. she felt that if she didn't hold onto him the world would crash around her. he smiled as he began to once more, another soft cry escaped her.

"Fred stop stop…" she shook as she came again. There was no pleasure like what he did to her, but now there was a painful edge to it. Pain that mixed so well with pleasure that she wasn't sure if she really wanted him to stop or keep going. Luckily she didn't have to beg he slowly pulled his fingers from her, not before flicking her with his thumb making her moan once more.

"Fred…" she whined as a smirk spread across his lips. "you do realize this means war." He laughed as she pushed him back and kissed him roughly.


	16. Stolen Kisses, Sneeked Touches

**AN: I Have gotten some questions as to what took me so long, and it's very simple there was a very serious matter with in my family involving someone being very ill. I had my obligations to take care of them but was very sad while doing so because that person is very dear to me. So whenever I sat down to write, things weren't like they were supposed to the characters began to mimic that in which I felt I mean Fred and George were two of the most depressing characters when writing during that time and that's just no good! So any who I'm back and am very sorry for my hiatus! I hope you guys will keep reading!**

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom to see her baby girl asleep lightly sucking at her thumb. The energy field had gone down hours ago but five house elves sat protectively around the crib.

"Morning mistress." One whispered.

"How is she?" Hermione asked softly.

"Tired from her adventure." She said. "I was thinking of waking her to feed but I think when she's hungry she'll wake up."

"Good idea, thank you for this for protecting her when I can't."

"It's no problem, we all want you to conserve your power for the fight." Hermione heard something down stairs and smiled at the house elves in thanks before heading down the winding stair case to see what it was.

"Mione?" she peeked around the corner to see Fred wrapped up in a sheet.

"Hey you." She said.

"I woke up and you were gone." he said worriedly.

"Had to check on Bella my shield dropped a few hours ago."

"Is she safe?"

"She has five very capable house elf's surrounding her…" she said with a relieved smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked moving his hand slowly across her cheek. She nuzzled against it before smiling up at him with warm eyes.

"I am, I feel the best I have in ages." She said.

"Good." He kissed her softly.

"You want to get dressed for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll meet you down in the ball room I have to go see Ron make sure he's okay, he literally drank himself under the table last night."

"Speaking of last night." He pinched her bottom making a surprised yelp escape her.

"Fred!" she gasped.

"Wait walk away slowly so I can watch." She slapped him in the chest. "owe… he said mockingly." Hermione tuned around slowly and watched over her shoulder as she swayed her hips dramatically and walked from the room. Fred chuckle as he tilted his head paying close attention to her.

"I married the sexiest woman alive…" he muttered.

"Don't you forget it!" she called making him laugh as he walked to the bathroom. Hermione walked down the hallway to Ron's room and knocked on it.

"Go away!!!" his voice bellowed.

"Just checking to see if you were alive!" she yelled with a small smile as she started to walk away she found George walking towards her.

"George hey how are you? How's Luna?"

"Better." George said. "Seen my twin?"

"In our room getting changed." She said.

"thanks." He said walking past her. She smiled as she headed down to the ballroom where all the students were having breakfast. She had noticed the meals were getting more and more quite with the nearing of the war. Now the countdown was ticking, a day and half to go and they would be taking on one of the purest evils the world had ever seen. She smiled at a few students who took it with thanks.

"Morning harry." Hermione said.

"You look better today." He said.

"You look dreadful." She said with a small chuckle.

"Well I didn't stuck with my two drink rule." He said. "How's Ron?"

"I'm sure he's pretty hung over." Hermione said.

"Is it supposed to be this bright out?" Ron asked stumbling over to his seat. Harry and Hermione looked to each other with identical smirks. "Bloody hell what time is it?"

"Eight Ronald." She said rolling her eyes but still smiling as her plate filled with food magically.

"Why the bloody hell am I up this early?"

"Because we have a war to prepare for." He groaned.

"Don't remind me… Man does anyone feel as bad as I look?" Ron asked.

"No one could feel as bad as you look mate, they die." Harry said making Hermione chuckle.

"Very funny." Ron said.

"Eggs?" Hermione held out a plate for him. he covered his mouth and gagged slightly while pushing away the plate and glaring at her. harry and Hermione laughed once more.

--

"How's Luna?" George asked walking out of his closet fully dressed as he dried his hair off with a towel.

"Stable." He said with his jaw locked. Fred placed the towel down as he walked over to his brother. "But they aren't sure she'll wake up." He shook his head. "what am I going to do with Galahad? I can't take care of him myself… there's no way I could be the father he needs… I mean Luna is what makes me the man I am."

"George you don't have to worry about that because Luna is going to pull through she's one of the strongest woman I have seen, she runs a close second to my own wife." George nodded.

"Right she is strong…" he nodded sitting back in a chair as he buried his face into his hands.

"How could he do that?" he asked looking up at his twin. "Why would our own brother try to take our children away?"

"Percy isn't our brother any more George… not the way I see it." Fred said sitting back on a bench in front of his own bed. George nodded before looking up the winding stair case.

"How's Izzy?"

"Bella is good." Fred said. "Safe and sleeping she's out like a light." He eyed his brother. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…" George said shaking his head.

"Fred I'm you're twin I know when something's on your mind."

"I'm going to fight Fred."

"Damn it George." Fred stood. "I need you alive."

"What makes you think I'd die in the first place it's like you have no confidence in me or something."

"If you go, and something happens to you what will Galahad do where will he go?"

"You and Hermione."

"What if we don't make it?" Fred asked.

"Mum and dad."

"That's great just when they're getting rid of gin." Fred muttered.

"Look I'm going Fred, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Why do you have to fight so badly?" Fred asked.

"Because you are…" George said. "I can't leave you to the slaughter without me by your side. We've always done everything together, us against the world… I'm not about to break that tradition on the eve of battle." Fred saw the fire in his brother's eyes, he knew there was no stopping George, just like there was no chance at stopping himself. "You aren't doing this alone mate…"

"Fine, but… we look out for each other out there."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The two twins smiled identically at each other before giving a swift hug. They pulled away and put their hands on their own hips. "That was manly." George said.

"very." Fred agreed. The two smiled before clapping each other on the back.

"Food gred?"

"Food forge."

--

"Morning again love." Fred said kissing her on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

"Morning." she said with a soft look.

"Oh I know that look." Ginny said smirking.

"What look?" Hermione asked.

"It was the same look after your honeymoon… good lord it's been how long sense you got married and you're still going at it like rabbits?"

"Ginny." Hermione said with a surprised look as the others laughed. It brought an air of laughter to the group before they headed out for training. They decided to stick to the indoors not wanting to risk a full attack on any one outside the shields. After the incident the night before no one was allowed to leave or come into the grounds of the school without clearing from the trio at least until the war was fought.

Whenever Fred and Hermione got the chance between lessons they would sneak away for a moment together. During lessons Fred would brush up against Hermione and kiss her quickly on the cheek or neck. He had never been so intimate with her, she wondered if what she had told him the night before had changed things between them for the better. She couldn't' help but wonder if it was just because the war was nearing. Either way she didn't mind, she wanted him to steal kisses and sneaked touches.

Fred found it hard to keep his hands off his wife, not that it had ever been easy. But now he craved her, it had been over whelming for some times. Sense the night before the need for her body was greater than ever before. He would find himself fantasizing about dragging her off to a broom closet somewhere to take her. Certain movements in her skirt made him want to rip it from her body and ravage her on the spot.

When lunch rolled around Fred headed to Hermione's private library to find her looking over some old dust books. Her hair swept up into a messy bun that was held together with a muggle pencil. His eyes roamed up her body from her low riding white cotton skirt to the floral tank top that hung above her hip bones. Her jacket lay sprawled out on a table forgotten. She leaned over the table flashing a bit of cleavage as the strap on her tank slipped down her shoulder. She nibbled on the end of her quill in deep thought as a bit of curled hair fell into her eyes. by the time she looked up Fred had her in his grasp.

"Fred." She gasped as his mouth crashed against hers and backed her up into a table. She pushed on him slightly, but half heartedly.

"I need you…" he whispered hotly against her mouth. "You're in my bloody system now…"

"Fred I want you right now too but I have to work." He slid his hand up her skirt. "Fred stop…" she pulled at his hand.

"Mione…" he whimpered slightly as he kissed her roughly.

"Fred we have tonight for sexcapades but right now I have to work out the final kinks of the plan…" she said before kissing him and standing up and walking past him. Fred turned to watch her bend over the table to straighten a book she had been looking at. Fred inched up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing himself into her.

"Fred…" she whispered hotly as he kissed the back of her neck and pressed her down into the table. "we can't." he moved his hands down her arms to pin her down. "There's so much to do." She struggled slightly against him as he rocked himself against hers. Her legs spread out of instinct as she let out a small moan.

"I know you want me too…" he said as she pulled one of his hands from hers.

"No I really don't want you to I have a huge responsibility." She struggled to get out of his grasp when she did he only picked her up and set her on the table. "I know that look don't give me that look." She said. His eyes were hungry as they roamed over her body. She loved this look, but at the moment she had obligations. He spread her legs for better access as his arms embraced her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's just every time I see you I want to snog you… is that so bad?" she laughed.

"No its flattering and trust me when I say I want you to… but we can't not until I finish this plan out and work out any kinks." His hands moved down her body and rested on her hips as he pulled away with a small smile.

"Alright but I'm going to watch you…" he said. "Its bloody sexy whenever you're plotting something." she smiled as she kissed him once more.

"That's fine with me." She said as she turned and started to move the books back to their original spots. She made sure not to bend over so she wouldn't put herself into any compromising positions. It was five minutes when she felt Fred's lips roaming over her neck as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Fred… I'm working." She said with a chuckle.

"I know but its sexy… just keep working and so will." She laughed as he continued to kiss her. She tried to concentrate but with his lips caressing any skin he could access it was finding to be difficult. She had to bend over the table to grab her quill, when she did she felt him move with her. she felt something hard grind in between her legs she smiled to herself. He was so worked up she was sure he couldn't last long, nor could she. She slowly stood controlling herself as she pulled away from him and sat down in a chair where he could access any part of her. She slid her chair close to the table and began to look over her plans.

"Sorry love…" he said massaging her shoulders. "It's just if I'm not touching you I'm going crazy."

"I know the feeling, and trust me when I say denying you isn't easy for me. I can hardly wait for tonight."

"Neither can i." he kissed her on the cheek his hands now leaving her shoulders. She could hear him walking off and decided that he had forced himself to leave. It wasn't until she felt her legs spread and her panties pushed aside that she realized what he had done. She whimpered as two fingers sunk into her.

"Fred…" she moaned softly as she moved her chair back to escape him. he only stood and picked her from her chair and pulled her body close to him. He sprung against her as she pushed back slightly. "Enough alright?" she pushed him harder getting her away. "We can't do this right now okay? If you haven't realized I'm looking over some very important plans, plans that decide whether our students live or die." He looked down slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"it's alright just… wait until tonight or at least until dinner we can sneak off then… it's just right now." She motioned to the maps of Hogwarts and all the books. "I'm swamped and on top if now I'm all hot and bothered." He smiled to himself. "Wipe that sexy smirk off your face it helps nothing." He swayed over to her and hugged her quickly to show he wasn't going to try anything.

"I'll see you later tonight then okay." He said still holding her hands.

"Yes tonight…" she had a blush that told him she was looking forward to it.

"I love you…" he said.

"I love you…" with that he was heading out, not before stealing on last peak at his sexy book worm who was once again looking over her books while nibbling her bottom lip. He closed the door quickly and leaned back against it.

"What that vixen does to me." He muttered as he tried to calm himself down.


	17. Gally and Izzy

Fred walked down the long hallway that led to Hermione's private library. She hadn't shown up to any of her classes, but had Harry cover for her as she continued to work out certain kinks of the plan. When dinner rolled around and she was nowhere in sight he had gotten worried.

"Mione you in here?" Fred asked pushing open the door. he found his wife laying her head atop tons of different scrolls. He smiled to himself as he neared her. she had been sexy last time he checked on her now she was just plain cute.

"Mione love…" he whispered in her ear.

"Mhm?" she asked sleepily.

"Are you aware you're asleep?" she jolted up making him laugh.

"Oh god oh god I was sleeping… how long have a been sleeping?" she pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Thank god it was six last time I checked and now it's only six thirty… so we're still good." She tucked it back into his pocket and smiled up at him.

"you didn't come down for dinner I was worried." Fred said.

"no need to be worried…" she said with a smile. "I worked out everything in the plan; no major changes need to be made just some spell casting… I think tomorrow we should teach the kids how to break through intermediate barrier spells just in case any are up." She said.

"That's a good idea." Fred said. "you know what else is a good idea?"

"Food?"

"Exactly come on champ." Fred said helping her to her feet. Hermione waved her wand over the parchment and scrolls on the table and watched them fade over sight.

"Thought you weren't supposed to use magic." Fred said.

"Well just a little is okay." She said with a smile. "But nothing to major…" the two walked hand and hand down the halls to the ball room where children were exiting.

"professors." Some of them said as they passed.

"I'll never get used to that." Fred said.

"Mrs. Weasley?" a young boy asked walking up to her.

"And I'll never get used to that." She said to him making him smile. "what is it jamerson?"

"Mrs. Weasley I was just wondering… when we win… what happens to the school?" It hadn't been the question she was expecting.

"Oh well… harry Ron and I haven't talked much about that we just assume you all would head back to Hogwarts."

"we did to when we first came here, but a lot of us have been talking and we like it here so please consider keeping the school open?"

"I'll… consider it yes." Hermione said carefully as she watched the boy rush off.

"You never thought about what would happen to the school after the war did you?" Fred asked.

"no I did… I mean I had a good plan…" she said.

"do tell love."

"well I was thinking about keeping the house but selling of parts of the property that we don't really use and then put away the money we make for our kids…"

"you mean kid we only have one."

"Well right now we do but after the way I plan on having my own personal baby boom." She said with a small smile.

"you're actually looking forward to it."

"of course I mean starting a little family of our own."

"little?" he asked. "mum won't stand for little."

"I promised her five and that's what she'll get if we can pull it off." She said. "lets see how tired I am after the first one." He laughed.

"you make a great mum Hermione, besides Bella doesn't wear you out." She frowned as they walked up the stairs to the teachers living quarters.

"to be honest I don't know if I make a good mum." She said.

"what are you talking about you're great with Bella."

"I hardly see her Fred, I mean she's growing up and I feel like I'm missing it." she said. "I swear sometimes I'm scared that if I blink I'm going to open my eyes to find her seventeen and ready to leave home. Did she already eat dinner?"

"I don't think so." Fred said.

"See that's awful we don't even know if she had dinner." He chuckled.

"love I think she'll understand."

"she's a child she shouldn't have to understand her parents not being around…" she said as they walked into their flat.

"momma!" Hermione stopped and smiled at her daughter who was reaching for her.

"Bella…" Hermione swooped the girl up into her arms and kissed her one the cheeks. "you know momma love you right."

"Yeah!" she said.

"Because I do…" she kissed her again. "I love you more then anything in the world." Bella giggled.

"papa too?" Bella asked looking to Fred.

"papa too." Fred said walking over to her and kissed her cheeks.

"Bella are you hungry?"

"mhm…" she said nodding as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Then I'll make you something what would you like?" Hermione asked as she carried her daughter into the kitchen.

"Ice crème." Fred smiled as he watched Hermione moved around the kitchen never letting Bella out of her arms.

"she's good at that…" he turned to see George with a sullen face as he watched Hermione. "Being a mom… Luna said she wanted to be like Hermione when she had our child… she wanted to slip into being a mother so easily…"

"How is she George?"

"still stable…" he said. "but there's no sign of her waking..."

"how's Galahad." He saw his twins face light up at the sound of his sons face.

"Strong… so strong… mums bringing him here any time now, she says it's safer then the burrow."

"She'd be right." Fred said, while George nodded.

"she says the other order members are coming here to regroup and learn the battle plan."

"we were wondering when they would decide to come." Fred said.

"Uncle George!!!" he looked up to see Bella squirming from her mother's grasp. Hermione carried her daughter over to George and placed her into his arms.

"hey izzy." George said with a smile.

"uncle George…" she touched his face. "You look so sad…" Hermione and Fred watched as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aunty Moonie will be fine you know."

"Honey how did you know about Aunt Luna?" Fred asked.

"I saw her sleeping." She said still hugging George. "Momma's grilled cheese always makes me feel good want some?" she asked tilting her head with an adorable smile.

"George are you in here?" he turned with izzy in his arms. His mother walked straight passed him with his son to Fred.

"Here you go, he looks a lot like you." Mrs. Weasley mused as she handed the small baby over.

"that's flattering and all mum but this isn't my child." She looked at Fred and then to George.

"oh sorry bit scatter brained right now.' she picked the baby up from his arms only to have Bella replace where Galahad had been. "He looks a lot like you." Mrs. Weasley repeated.

"Thought he looked like Fred…" George smirked. "Fred did you sleep with my Luna?"

"Very funny, look I was up all night; poor dear wouldn't stop crying…"

"That's because he misses his mum…" George said quietly the small baby stirred and began to whimper. "Shhh it's alright I got you…" he said holding the baby to his chest as his hand patted his back. The baby gave a loud cry before sobbing loudly. "oh no no… Galahad I'm here… I'm here…" he looked hopeless. "You don't want me though… you want Luna…" he said softly. They all watched as Bella put her hand out and placed it on the babies back. The second her small hand made contact the sobbing ceased.

"Don't be sad galalalahad…" she said. "Everything's fine now…" Fred smiled at his daughter as he set her down on the couch, the second contact was broken Galahad let out a terrible cry. "I'm still here!" Bella said over the shouts. "I'm still here Gally!" the baby boy slowly calmed down as his father sat down on the couch so Bella could reach him once more. Bella peeked over Georges arm and smiled down at the baby boy whose bright ice blue eyes stared up at her. "Hello gally." He giggled as he reached for her. She laughed quietly as she reached down and took one of his small hands in her slightly bigger one. "I'm your older cousin Isabella, but you can call me izzy…" the baby giggled once more. "I think you and I are going to be best friends." the baby giggled once more. "Can I help take care of him?" she asked looking up at George.

"Of course you can sweetheart.' He said. the baby huffed as if made she had taken her attention away from him.

"you're a needy one some one needs to teach you manners gally." She said looking back down at him. Galahad just shook her hand like it was a rattle and laughed.


	18. War Games

"They have quite a bond." Fred said to his brother as they watched Bella entertain Galahad by changing the colors of her hair and skin to outrageous hues.

"I always knew our children would be close." George said.

"its funny they have such a bond when in actuality Bella isn't mine…"

"She's as good as." George said.

"She's my little girl." Fred said with a small smile as he watched his daughters skin burn a bright pink making Galahad laugh and clap his hands.

"Where's mum and Hermione they were just in here?" George said looking around.

"Seems as though they slipped off somewhere…" Fred said looking around. "hmm…" he shrugged as he went back to watching the kids.

--

"Mrs. Weasley is everything okay?" Hermione asked as she walked along side her mother in hallway of the third floor.

"Of course dear." She said smiling down at her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked eyeing her.

"well to be honest, I could be better, I am very worried about you all going into battle…"

"You knew this day would happen."

"Of course, but I always figured it would be later, when you all were older… you're barely eighteen Hermione."

"I know…" she said. "But harry Ron and I have been fighting this fight sense we were much smaller."

"I know…" she said. "you three never had much of a childhood did you?"

"oh I wouldn't say that." Hermione said with a smile.

"you were always on some mission of sorts."

"I suppose." She said. "but to be honest the things I remember most, are not our adventures or the fights but more so the good times in the common room where we were just ourselves." She looked up to see Mrs. Weasley frowning.

"I'm so worried about you all…" she said softly.

"You don't have to be we'll be alright."

"People die in wars, I know this from experience… so many have gone already, I don't want to lose any more Hermione… my heart couldn't take it." Hermione reached out and took the older woman's hand in hers. they stopped and looked to each other, Mrs. Weasley was putting on her bravest face and it nearly brought Hermione to tears. "I have told you how proud I am you haven't I?"

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Because I am… I am so proud of everything you've done, and so thankful that you have done it… I'm so glad to have you as my daughter…" she said her voice cracking as a tear spilled. "You're mother and father would have been so so proud of you…" the older woman took the young girl into her arms. Hermione smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks as she held onto the older woman.

"Molly?" the broke apart to see Mr. Weasley walking up the stairs a few other order members trailing. Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears away as did Hermione quickly. There were order members Hermione had never met before she eyed them skeptically.

"Can they be trusted?" Hermione asked slipping into her role as head mistress.

"Yes they can." Mr. Weasley said.

"well then… welcome aboard, I'll alert harry they you all are here." Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley's hand a squeeze before heading off. mr Weasley walked up behind his wife and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so afraid for them."

"We all are." He said.

--

"Momma!" Fred and George turned to see Hermione walked in. Bella rushed over to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hello love." she said kissing her cheek. "George Fred all the teachers are meeting in the ballroom the order has arrived." She said.

"We'll take care of the children." Six house elves appeared behind her and walked in. Galahad looked at the creatures with a raised eyebrow.

"He's so expressive…" Hermione said watching the baby with a small smile. Fred took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her warmly.

"I don't know if I should leave him…" George said watching Galahad reach up and tug at one of the house elves large floppy ears.

"We'll take good care of her sir." A young house elf said looking up at him with kind eyes.

"They've been protecting Bella sense they brought her back, she's safe with them… I promise." Hermione said.

"Alright…" George said walking over to the baby who was lying on his back reaching out to one of the house elves who was tickling his stomach.

"Come on…" Hermione said leading her husband out to give George some privacy with his son.

"He's very cute." Hermione commented when they were far enough from their rooms.

"Has his dads charms." Fred commented.

"He also has Luna's distant dreamy eyes. They suit him. He's going to be a heart throb I can tell."

"Well he's a Weasley so that's a given." Hermione stifled a small laugh as they walked into the ballroom where a large round table was set up. Harry and Ron were standing in front of the instructors table. Fred kissed her cheek before leaving her to sit down while she went and stood by her friends.

"hey." Harry said with a smile.

"hey." She said.

"This looks intimidating doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"Just a little…" Hermione said softly.

"How is it we can talk to a room full of students fine but when confronted by allies we tend to nearly throw up?" Ron asked.

"Not sure, maybe because more than a few have taught us…" Hermione said looking to Minerva.

"If haggrid was here that would have made it a lot easier." Harry said. Both Ron and Hermione smiled sadly.

"Well we're all here." Mr. Weasley said. "What's your plan harry?"

"our plan." Harry said motioning to Hermione Ron as well. "Is not as simple as everyone I am sure would hope."

"So how is this going to go down?" Bill asked.

"You all don't know the plan?" Kingsley asked.

"none of us do just them." Charlie said.

"To ensure our plan was never given up." Hermione said.

"You didn't even tell Fred?" Ginny asked.

"No." she said. "just in case."

"You suspected us all of treason?" bill asked a little put off.

"After Percy yes." Ron said.

"Please do not let our decision to at all make you question our trus tin you it was in truth just a precision." Hermione said. every one sat back in their chair a little less irritated.

"So what's going to happen then?" Neville asked.

"Alright every one pay attention." harry said as he Hermione and Ron walked to the table. Harry flicked his wand to the middle of the table. A large magical three dimensional scale of Hogwarts at its surrounding are propped up.

"Okay so right here." Hermione motioned to the forbidden forest that was just south west of Hagrids old hut the edge of it began to glow red. "is right where about third of the army is." She said.

"a third that's a lot of the students." Bill said.

"who will be leading them?" Minerva's asked.

"Kingsley bill and Charlie." Harry said, all of them nodded.

"now before going on we have to tell you that there will be about twenty student will be here." Ron pointed to the centaurs clearing. The clearing turned into a light violet glow signaling where the students would be.

"why the centaur clearing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The centaurs are going to help us." Harry said.

"Why would they?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because they don't like Voldemort any more then we do."

"How do you know?" George asked.

"Lets just say over the years harry Ron and myself have spent a little but of time with the centaurs." Hermione said.

"And at one time, they pledged their allegiance to me." Harry said. "they said that when they time came they would be by my side." They all nodded.

"is it safe to have the children with them?" Minerva asked.

"they will not be hostile towards them I assure you." Harry said.

"Alright what's next?" Kinsley asked.

"They will be another third of our army here as well just a few clicks from the others." Hermione said motioning towards the forest that was separated from the other part by Hagrids hut. It glowed a deep maroon.

"I'm guessing that's where a lot of voldemorts army is." George said. harry Ron anf Hermione nodded.

"Who will be with them?" George asked.

"You and Fred." Hermione said. every agreed by nodding their head.

"there will be about twenty students here …" Harry motioned to an area of forest right near the gate house that was built right in front of the lake.

"What for?" George asked.

"this is another entry way, under darkness of night the boats will move through the lake quietly." Hermione said.

"who will be with the children?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "And Mr. Weasley." They nodded.

"Is it safe for them to go across the lake?" kingsley asked. "they'll be like sitting ducks. No pun intended."

"The boats have a charm on them when students occupy them… when students are in the boats they can't be seen by outside eyes." Hermione said.

"You know your Hogwarts history." McGonagall said. "they will be safe." Kingsley nodded.

"What if voldemort took the charm off?" Fred asked.

"Impossible the charm can only be taken off by the original caster… who has been dead now for nearly a hundred years." Hermione said Fred nodded.

"Now here…" Ron motioned to a large area of forest covered mountains just north of Hogsmeade. "Is where the rest of the army will be. It shown bright green.

"All of them?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Except for the flyers." Hermione said.

"Where will the flyers be?" Victor asked.

"High up above the clouds where they won't be visible." Harry said. Victor and Oliver wood nodded in agreement.

"How many students is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Only about…." Harry looked to Hermione.

"Seventy students…" she said.

"Seventy students."

"Only?" George asked.

"where's the rest of our army?" Fred asked.

"Half is in the skin, the other half hidden around in the surrounding areas."

"why are these students here specifically?" Mrs. Weasley asked motioning towards the bright green light.

"because they are our youngest members." Harry said.

"the rest of the professors that have not been named will be with them."

"we'll hardly see any of the fight." Ginny said.

"Oh no you will." Hermione said. "Voldemort has an army right there protecting from back ally attacks we need you to neutralize them and then join our main fighters in the forbidden forest." Ginny nodded liking that idea more.

"how young is the group?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"we have some twelve year olds some thirteen year olds and even some fourteen year olds…" Hermione said.

"any one younger then that?" Mrs. Weasley.

"we have about twenty first years who have been trained in combat but they will be staying here with you." Mrs. Weasley nodded. For the next two hours Hermione harry and Ron explained what the game plan was. Who would attack when, how long it should take and then who made what moves next. When they were finished everyone was in understanding.

"We may win this." Kinglsey said slapping the table with an excited look.

"just one problem." Fred said eyeing his wife.

"What's that?" harry asked.

"Where will Hermione and yourselves be?" he asked.

"we will be in the castle." Hermione said.

"and who will be with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"we will be by ourselves." Harry said. there was a sudden uproar. Many stood and began to debate this al at the same time. They had none that they would be inside the castle but they had thought they would have had their own smaller army."

"Every one quiet!" Hermione called instantly many shut up while a few grumbled.

"are you insane?" oliver asked.

"who will protect you there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You act as though we are incapable." Ron said.

"you're not but the castle has to be riddled with deatheaters." George said.

"no that's the beauty." Hermione said. "there isn't."

"none?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"there are a few but not many." Harry said.

"Voldemorts down fall will be his confidence." Hermione said. "he thinks that we can't win over his army…"

"So he hasn't prepared himself for any attacks on the inside." Ron said finishing her sentence for her.

"but you three will still be going up against one of the greatest duelist ever." Minerva said. "Dumbledore told me about the duel with him… he said he nearly lost."

"Harry is just as good as Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore made sure of that." Harry said with a small smile at remembering his late head master.

"we'll be okay." Ron said.

"You should still have some one with you." Fred said.

"we do… Hermione." harry said. "or have you forgotten the kind of power that she has."

"Have _you_ forgotten that percy as well has that power." Fred said. "we know that he never leaves voldemorts side if you all attack it might come to a dead lock between Hermione and himself."

"Doubtful I can beat him." Hermione said. "I'm sure of it, besides he's going to just rely on his power… I will also be using my wand." Hermione said.

"Besides we won't be going up against voldemort the first night." Harry said.

"You won't?" kingsly asked.

"no because voldemort won't be inside he'll be out here." Hermione pointed to right in front of the forbidden forest. A great black lined formed.

"what is that?" Fred asked.

"the army… voldemort will be with them he expects harry to be leading the army on the first attack… when Hermione Ron and I get inside we're taking Hogwarts…"

"how?" George asked.

"we'll tell the leaders of each group that later tonight." Hermione said.

"if we aren't attacking that night then why are we set up here and here and here." Bill pointed to all the small armies. They explained everything for the next hour when they were done there was great silence.

"that's insane…" victor said.

"just insane enough to work…" George said.

"They won't expect it no one will." Fred said.

"now we'll break off for the night, take the next few hours to gather your nerves and get ready, because in five hours we leave." Harry said.


	19. Round Robin

"where are you two going?" harry asked seeing George and kingsley walking towards the fireplace.

"I have to say good bye to Luna." George said softly. "kingsley is accompanying me."

"Strength in numbers." The older wizard said.

"right." Harry said nodding. "say good bye to her from me as well…"

"I will harry." George said. "I'll be back before anyone notices."

"take your time George." Harry said. "you have five hours." He reminded.

"right…" George said. "thank you harry."

"no problem." Harry said as he watched George and Kinsley walk the rest of the way to the fireplace. He felt something slip into his hand and turned to see Ginny looking up at him with a kind smile.

"Let's go talk…" Ginny said leading him away harry smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

--

"He bill can I come in?" Charlie asked as he peeked inside his brothers bedroom door.

"Uh yeah, come in mate." Bill said as he folded a piece of parchment up in his hands. Charlie eyed his brother for a long moment and then frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just… just got a letter from Flur is all…" bill said.

"Oh really?" Charlie said with a smile before seeing his brother distressed look. "what is it mate?"

"She... she wants nothing more to do with me…"

"what? I thought you two were getting along."

"she says coming to see her on weekends isn't a relationship…" bill said.

"she'll change her mind William…" Charlie said using his brothers full name as he clapped him on the back.

"No no she won't… she's… she's so stubborn." He said with a hopeless laugh. "I was going to ask her to marry me, when everything was said and done…"

"marry you?" Charlie asked.

"I know you all never liked her but, I love her… I can't imagine my life without her…" he said looking down at the letter. "but I guess I will have to now…"

"You have to stay focused bill." Charlie said. "when this war is over you'll get her back but for now you have to keep your mind clear…"

"I know…" he said. "I know… what about you and Claire?"

"I broke up with her a few months back…" he said.

"what why you were crazy about her, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was crazy about her, still am… as for why I didn't tell you we had other things going on."

"if you were crazy about her then why would you let her go?"

"because it was the right thing to do… couldn't let her be a widow at twenty could i…"

"you were going to ask her-."

"that's right… I still have the ring in my sock drawer… then all this happened and I had to put things on hold…"

"She'll take you back." bill said.

"Maybe… maybe not, what matters is that she'll be happy…" bill nodded before looking down at the letter in his hands.

--

"In what formation shall we fly?" a member of the flyers asked in the back of viktors living room. there was about thirty in all with more flying in from around the world. He had sent letters to every trust worthy Quidditch player he knew, and then they in turn had sent requests to every trust worthy player they knew and soon Viktor had his own flying army something that would come handy in case anything were to happen to the main army.

"We shall not be grouped together." Viktor said while beside him different people translated his words into French, Bulgarian, Dutch, Swedish and even Spanish.

"Why shouldn't we be grouped together?" someone else asked.

"because if ve are grouped together any spells shot from ground that may reach us might knock flyers into each other, sending chaos through our fleet." Many nodded.

"who will be flying with us?" someone else asked.

"The best flyers from the student body." Olive said standing right next to Viktor.

"Students can mere children-."

"These students are capable." Viktor said cutting up the insult before it could occur. "Now everyone ready themselves we leave in…" he looked down at his watch. "Five hours hours."

--

"what's on your mind?" Ginny asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"I am worried that Hermione Ron and I have made a terrible mistake… maybe we should have never gotten any one involved." Harry said.

"and what gone after voldemort your selves?"

"maybe…that was our plan in the beginning find the horcruxes and destroy each one until there was a face of against him…" he chuckled. "thinking back that wasn't a plan, that was just a dream to simple and to safe to ever happen."

"I don't think that's a safe plan…" Ginny said.

"safer then this one…" harry said looking to her. "many of us aren't going to make it…"

"I know." She said softly.

"I might not even-."

"Harry don't finish… don't finish that sentence." Ginny said shaking her head. "I can't even think about that."

"I'm sorry Ginny…" he said softly making her stop and face him.

"sorry for what?" she asked.

"I should have never, never gotten you involved…. Its too much heartache, heartache I never wanted you to ever have to bare."

"heartache? Harry you're going to be fine."

"even If I do make it, you might lose family tonight Ginny… will you be able to live with that? Trust me when I say its not easy losing family…"

"I know…" she said softly. "But I'll have to…"

"It's horrible way to die, being on the other end of a death eaters curse…" Ginny nodded.

"but I think that would bring me strange comfort." Harry looked at her in question. "to know someone I loved died a warriors death. To know that the reason they were no longer alive was because they had died while protecting others…" Ginny said. "I know that if any of them do pass in this war they won't ever really be gone because their name will live on through the history books… no one will ever forget them…" harry smiled softly as he looked to Ginny with burning eyes.

"a part of me wants to make you stay here, keep you away from the danger… but I know you won't have that."

"you're right I won't…"

"So there's no way I could convince you-."

"no way."

"alright then…" Harry slowly bent down onto a knee. "Then this is what's going to have to happen." He said with a small smile as he pulled something out from his back pocket.

"Harry…" Ginny said shaking her head with a watery smile.

"I know I said I would wait but I'm afraid if I do… I may never get the chance to ask you… So I am now…" she took a shaky breath as harry opened the ring case to reveal a gold band with a large diamond set right in the middle. "Ginevera Weasley… will you marry me?" she gave a soft laugh before covering her heart.

"No…" she said. harry looked up at her for a long moment.

"Uhm… that wasn't the answer I was aiming for…" he said as he slowly stood.

"I want to be your fiancé, and I want to say yes, but not when you feel pressured-."

"I'm not press-."

"Yes you are harry and that's okay…" she said with a small smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"why are you crying then?" he asked softly.

"because I'm so happy you asked me." She said with a laugh.

"Then why say no…"

"because I don't want you to feel pressured and I know you say you aren't but you are… we're about to go into battle one of us or maybe both may die… I don't want you to ask me because of those odds… I want you to ask me because you want to…"

"I do want to… I want to very badly…"

"then I guess you're going to have to defeat voldemort." She said with a smile. "because that ring is not going onto this finger unless he's dead. Buried or burned to ash… the second that happens harry I want you to find me and I want you to ask me to marry you again…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much harry potter, and I cannot wait to be your fiancé..." harry smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife…" he whispered. "I love you Ginny… always have…" she closed her eyes tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled away and kissed her passionately before moving back and looking into her deep emerald eyes. he was about to put the ring away when Ginny took a hold of his wrist gently.

"Don't put it away just yet…" she said softly. "if I can't wear it yet I want to at least look at it." he laughed lightly as he handed it over. "It's beautiful…"

"it was my mother's…" he said softly as he looked to her with a longing look.

"She would be so proud of you Harry…" she said. "both your mother and father would be…"

"I'm not so sure…" he admitted. "I think that maybe my mother would have highly protested at me running into battle…"

"but your father would cut in and tell her it's just the potter way." He laughed.

"yeah… maybe…" he said as he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"How long do we have?" Ginny asked softly. He looked down at his watch and frowned.

"Five hours…" he said.

"come on…" she said taking his hand. "lets head back to our rooms and start getting ready…" harry nodded as he followed her.


	20. Wills

Hermione walked through the maze her wand held ready in front of her. She knew it wasn't safe to be outside but she had something she needed to do. She navigated the maze easily, until she found herself at the garden which held the remains of her mother and father. She smiled softly at the statue of a shy smiling woman who stood above her mother's grave stone. She walked over to it and slowly place a white rose at its feet before kneeling before it.

"Hey mum…" she said softly as her fingers traced the name on her head stone. "its me… Mione… I came to update you on Isabella…" she said. "she's getting so big…" Hermione said softly. "You would absolutely love her mum, she's so intelligent and sweet… she now has a nephew named Galahad they have quite the bond… a bond that closely rivals that of Fred and George's…" she took a small teary breath before pulling her hand away from her mother's name. "I came here to say good bye… I don't want to leave but the time has come…

"we're finally going to take on voldemort… we have a huge army mum you should see it. I promise you that I'm going to be okay… I'll keep myself safe like always…" Hermione brushed the few tears from her cheeks before slowly standing and looking to the stature that so closely resembled her mother. "I love you so much mum… I may have not said it a lot but I did..." she reached forward and touched the hand of the statue. "I'll try and make it home safe… goodbye mom…" she said before slowly turning and walking away.

--

Fred paced his living room; Hermione had been gone for two hours. She had been standing before him in the ballroom and then he had turned to say something to his father only to turn back and find she was gone. He hadn't gone looking for her knowing she probably needed a moment to herself but a moment had turned into minutes which had turned into an hour which then turned into two hours. Before he could even stride across the room to start looking for her, Hermione came in a small smile on her face.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey there I was getting worried about you." He said.

"Sorry I had to say goodbye to mom and dad." She said.

"you went outside?" he asked.

"yeah…"

"you know you aren't supposed to go outside… at least not alone, I would have come."

"no its alright, I just needed to do it alone… Where's Isabella?"

"here momma!" she looked over to the piano to see her daughter pounding on the keys, with no sound coming from it.

"I put a silencing charm on it…" Fred said with a small smile. Hermione chuckled as she walked over to her daughter who instantly reached up for her. Hermione smiled as she ducked down and picked the small girl up in her arms. Bella instantly rested her head on her mother's shoulder and gave a small sigh. Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she held Bella close. She couldn't believe that this might be the last time she ever saw her daughter. The thought of not being able to watch her grow sent a jab of pain through her heart. she turned and looked to Fred who had his hands shoved deep into his pockets a worried look on his face.

"Momma I tired…" Bella yawned her hand draping over her mouth lazily.

"me too… you want to take a nap?" Bella nodded.

"I could use one as well." Fred said.

"well family nap time it is…" Hermione said as she carried her daughter into the bed room and laid her down on the bed. Bella crawled across it and suck under the covers to nestle down into the pillows while Fred and Hermione lay at either side of her. Hermione watched as her daughters eyes slowly fluttered closed and her breaths became deep and slow with sleep.

"I know she's not ours…" Fred said. "but she looks so much like you…"

"I think she tries to…" Hermione said with a small smile. "Just like she gives herself red hair and blue eyes to match you…"

"she does your freckles though." He said looking at his wife and then to his daughter. "see right there…" he moved his finger over his daughters nose, it scrunched before relaxing. He smiled down as Bellas hair started to flicker to all different colors, the way it did whenever she was in deep sleep. Hermione moved her hand over her daughters face slowly and created a sound barrier so they could talk without stirring her.

"think she'll resent us when she's older?"

"don't all teens resent their parents?" Hermione smiled.

"I don't mean it like that… I mean suppose one of us doesn't… doesn't make it." Fred had a pained expression cross his features before Hermione forced herself to continue. "let's say I don't make it, do you think she'll resent the memory of me because I went off into battle when I had a little girl to take care of at home…" Fred thought about it for a moment before reach out and cupping his wife's cheek.

"I think that she'll be proud to a have had a mother who was a war heroine, who risked her life to save that of others and this world… besides Hermione, you're going to make it…"

"we can hope.." Hermione said as she slowly got up.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"wait here I have to get something." she said as she walked out of the room. Fred frowned before turning to look at his daughters whose hair was going from a bright orange to a baby pink.

Sense seeing her do it the first time his brother and himself had been trying to create a prank shampoo that would cause the wearer to switch hair colors rapidly 24/7 until the wearer finished the whole bottle of shampoo. They knew that in frustration the victim would throw the shampoo out not knowing that it was their hairs only salvation. Fred smiled at the thought of selling the fixing conditioner in case this happened at ten times the shampoos price. Fred looked up to see Hermione walking in with a roll of parchment and a quill in hand. she walked over to his side of the bed and sat down slowly beside him before handing the parchment over.

"what's this?" he asked.

"its… its my will." He looked down at it with wide eyes before looking to her. "don't be so shocked… I had to plan." She said. "just in case…" he frowned heavily as he stared down at the parchment. "In it I've left you everything except for this house, which will go to Bella upon her seventeenth birthday, she'll also have the vault of gold I set up for her along with my muggle bank account which has been switched over to wizard currency… it should be a nice starter for her educational fund… as for everything else, goes to you. All my possessions, the money I have left over after setting some aside for Bella its still a large amount… enough to take care of you…. Both of you…"

"stop…" he said shaking his head. "I don't…"

"You have to sign Fred, if you don't Bellas future won't be secure…" he looked to her slowly and with a slightly shaking hand took the quill and signed the bottom of the page not even looking at what he was putting his signature on. He didn't want to know, he never wanted to know. Hermione slowly took the quill and parchment away before setting it on the side table and turned back to her husband. He had his face buried in his hands before reaching out and taking his wife in his arms. "I know its difficult to think but… I had to for Bellas sake…"

"I have a will…" he admitted softly.

"I know…" she said. "when I filed for the will papers they had written back saying a will was already in place for us as a couple, I told them that I needed a separate one… they were reluctant to do so but in the end with the help of your dad they did."

"in the magical world it's rare to need two wills… we usually live so long." Hermione nodded as she held on to him tightly. She could feel the wave of emotion building in her. she wanted nothing more than to just ball her eyes out in his arms but she was trying to stay strong for him."I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you…" her voice quivered. They both laid back in the bed Hermione turning to pull her daughter into her arms. the girl barely stirred before turning and snuggling into her. Fred kissed the back of Hermione's neck as he pulled her into his arms. his hands slipped over his wife's which were cradling Bella.

"How long do we have?" Hermione whispered as she looked down at her daughter.

"four hours… in three my mother will come for Bella." Hermione slowly nodded.

"I don't want to say goodbye to her…"

"I know…"

"I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Nor did I…" Hermione blinked away the tears and snuggled back into Fred.


	21. Not Okay

"She's here…" Fred whispered hearing his mothers knock on the door.

"already?" Hermione asked turning to look at the clock. "no not yet… I'm not yet… I'm… I'm not ready…" she said sitting up her daughter coming up with her as she was still being held tightly to her mothers chest.

"Momma…" Bella whispered in her sleep.

"Fred…" Hermione said looking to him with sad eyes.

"we have to let her go… so she'll be safe." Fred said his voice cracking with emotion. "I'll go let my mom in…" Hermione watched him walk out of the room leaving her and her daughter alone. Hermione slowly lifted the sound charm away from her daughter and then ran her figners through her hair slowly to gently awaken her.

"Sweetheart?" she asked softly trying to conceal the heart ache she was feeling.

"mmm…"

"Come on love you have to wake up…" she kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

"Time to wake?" Bella yawned her arms stretching out before slinging over her mother's shoulders in a lazy manner.

"I'm afraid so sweetie, grandma is here to take you…" she slowly stood and carried her out of the room to see Fred hugging his mother.

"it will be alright…" she said to him before pulling away.

"Are you ready to go with grandma sweetie?" Hermione asked. Bella slowly nodded, she had an unreadable expression on her face as her mother carried her over to her grandmother.

"where are we going?" she asked slowly.

"Oh we're staying here." Mrs. Weasley said with a kind gently smile. Bellas head snapped as she looked ot her parents.

"Where are you going?" Fred and Hermione froze. Fred looked to his wife to see she was struggelign to find words.

"Remember when I was telling you about the legend of the golden trio, and about a man whose face was like that of a snake?"

"Voldie?" Bella asked. "he's a bad man." Fred nodded as he took his daughter in his arms.

"He's a very bad man." He said. "In being the bad person he is your mother and myself have to leave to fight him…"

"Why?" she asked.

"To make him stop doing bad things."

"can't the others go?"

"oh they are." Fred said with a small smile. "we all are."

"I don't want you to go." Bells eyes were wide as tears brimmed and small petrified expression crossed her features.

"Honey we have to…" Hermione said walking over and brushing the tears away.

"I Don't want you to go!!!" she shouted shaking her head. "I don't want you to go."

"Love we have to stop him from hurting other people."

"He'll hurt you I don't want you to go!"

"I have to get her to the safe room…" Mrs. Weasley said trying not to rush them but knowing she had to to ensure the safety of her granddaughter.

"Bella you have to go with your grandmother now." Fred said as he went to hand his daughter over .

"No! No!" she screamed reaching for Hermione. "Momma don't elt her take me!!!" with a loud pop her daughter had disappeared and reappeared n her arms. "don't go!!! I don't want you to go!!! Don't leave me!!!" Hermione held onto her daughter as she sobbed her her arms. "Please don't' leave me!"

"I…" Hermione's voice cracked.

"I have to take her." Mrs. Weasley said as she took her granddaughter in her arms and tried to walk away only to have the grandchild apperate back to her mother. How the small child did it no one knew.

"Please mommy!!!"

"I'm so sorry sweetie…" Hermione whispered as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. "but I have to go."

"Please… I'll be good I'll be good!!! Don't' leave me!!! I'll stop banging on the keys of the piano! I swear! I'll clean up my toys when I'm done!!!" Hermione's eyes closed tightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you so much sweet heart…" her hand went to the back of her daughters head.

"I love you too mommy…" Bella whispered tired from her screaming, but content that her parents weren't leaving her. Hermione set her hand on the back of her daughters head. it glowed a soothing blue.

"I want you to know that even if I'm gone… I'll always be with you in one way or another… I'll never be too far away… I'll always look after you even if you can't see me…"

"Momma…" Bella suddenly slunk in her arms knocked out from a draft spell Hermione had set over her daughter. Hermione slowly and shaking stood as she kissed her daughter on top of the hand and slowly handed her over to Mrs. Weasley who smiled at her softly.

"I'll keep her safe." Hermione only nodded finding herself unable to speak. Fred walked over to the slumbering Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I love you forever Isabella…" with that he stepped away and took his wife in his arms as Mrs. Weasley left the room. The second the door closed Hermione let out a heart wrenching sob and sunk down to her knees.

"Oh god…" she hiccupped. "Oh god…" Fred pulled her into his arms.

"it's going to be okay… it's going to be okay…"

"Its not… Its not…"


	22. Suit Up

Hermione sat down on the bed and put her head between her knees. She felt physically ill; her stomach was in her throat. She could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck. Fred walked over to his wife and kneeled in front of her.

"I made a promise…" Hermione whispered. "I made a promise…"

"I know love." he said taking her shaking hands in his.

"I just didn't think that promise would rip my family apart." She looked to him.

"To be honest… though the promise both you and Ron made have put us all through hell and back… I'm glad you made it… we all are. If it wasn't for you three we would all probably be dead by now. Harry as well, especially if he hadn't met you and harry."

"I don't think so… Harry is a survivor he would have been fine without us… he would have found his way." Hermione took a steadying breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly.

"No, but I'm level headed, that's all anyone can ask of me at this moment." She said before her eyes went to the clock.

"we have to get ready for the fight now." she said.

"time to suit up huh?" Fred asked as he lent his hand for his wife to take. She smiled as she placed her hand and in his and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Did your order come in?" she asked.

"yes yours?"

"had it in the closet for two weeks." She said.

"is it tactical?"

"yeah, easy to move in, has a few charms on it that will repel some of the nastiest of spells."

"even the killing curse?" Fred asked.

"Unfortulently no, but my shield can repel that." She said.

"how many times?" Fred asked.

"once… then I'll have to rest…" she heard a disagreeable sound come from Fred. She turned and looked to him. "I'm going to be fine… I have to for Bella's sake."

"I don't like the thought of you being in that castle alone."

"I wont be alone harry and Ron will be with me." She said.

"Last time you were in a battle with harry and Ron they left you behind… remember that? You almost died." He said.

"They didn't leave me, they thought I was okay, thought I had already gone." Fred hugged her tightly.

"If anything happens, you send me word and I will be at your side." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Same to you." Hermione said. "but remember we're only going to be apart for at most a day, then we kick part two of the plan into motion."

"that's right." He said. "I think that's the only thing that's giving me much hope knowing we won't be apart for too long." she smiled softly before looking down at their hands that were entwined. Their rings were next to each other glinting in the dim light of the candle lit room.

"You read?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't think no is a strong enough word." She smiled and set a hand on on his cheek.

Let's get ready love."

"your all business…" he said as he kissed her softly.

"yeah and you love it about me…"

'yeah." He said with a small laugh. "I really do."

-o-

Fred paced the living room. he was wearing denim pants that hugged close to his leg he then wore his most comfortable red leather shoes. He was wearing an old scarlet sweater from his schooldays. His black t-shirt could be seen from underneath it. Along with the outfit he had his leather Quidditch cuffs and shin guards on as well for extra protection.

"Love you forgot your coat." Fred stopped dead in his tracks to look at Hermione. he had never seen her look so fierce or so alluring.

Hermione wore a brown Dragon hide corset that laid just beneath her breasts. It wrapped snugly around her body, and lay over a white peasant top. She was also wearing a velvet red pirate reminiscent coat that had gold thread embroidered in intricate was down the sleeves and in the back. Fred eyes traveled down to see she was wearing black spandex pants that fit down into black thigh high buckled boots. Just above them laid a leather band that held small daggers going all around her thigh. She pulled on a dragon hide leather belt that held a golden sword securely at her side.

"What is it?" Hermione asked catching Fred's lingering eyes.

"When we get to Hogwarts I'm so pulling you to a broom closet." He said. Hermione blink at him before frowning.

"seriously Fred were about to go into a war and your thinking about that?"

"damn right I am… your stunning love… why didn't you break that outfit before now we could have had some fun." She walked over to him and grabbed his coat of the couch. She slung the brown dragon hide coat over his shoulders, his arms instinctively went through the sleeves. It was edged in red leather and made his flaming hair stick out. She smiled softly.

"Youd ont' look so bad yourself." She said with a wink. "Now do you have your wand?"

"its at attention as we speak."

"Fred!" she slapped him in the chest playfully.

"kidding pet kidding…" he chuckled as she walked away. "but seriously if you wanted-.'

"no Fred…" she said as she headed into the "You have your wand but forgot your sowrd." She walked back into the room and handed it to him.

"Why do I need this love I got the wand?"

"Because what happens if your wand is knocked from your hand you can use this to deflect spells and you know run death eaters through with it. It could come in handy."

"I guess." He said.

"Just take it, and put my mind at ease alright?" she asked. Fred sheathed the sword before moving up against Hermione and backing her up into the piano.

"I took the sword… now to ease your mind." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Fred…" Hermione moaned softly. "Fred Fred stop stop."

"why…" he asked as he dragged his teeth painfully slow down her jugular.

"Because we, we don't have any time."

"There's always time for this." He said as he pushed off her jacket.

"Fred, no…"

"I guarantee you, you won't regret being late." He pulled the string of her peasant top to release it, the fabric opened up to reveal a white velvet bra with Elvin chainmail draped from it. "Safe and sexy…"

"Fred it would take you a half hour just to get me from these clothes." She said before her mouth crashed to his. "I love you, and I want this but… we can wait a few days…." He slowly pulled away

"Fine but when that moment comes, Its going to be angry." He said playfully. She laughed softly before kissing him deeply.

"Can't wait…" she whispered against his lips. A loud bell sounded telling them it was time to go to the main ballroom to meet the others. "I can't believe this moment has come…"

"Me neither." He said as he kissed her nose. "I've tried preparing…"

"You can never be completely prepared for something like this…" Hermione said as she took his hands in hers.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked.

"No… But harry is… and that's all that matters." Fred nodded.

"Alright love." he kissed her on top of the head. "Let's go."

"right."


	23. The Time is Now

Hermione and Fred walked hand in hand into the main ball room where all the teachers were waiting. Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek before heading to Ron and Harry's side. Ron clapped her on the back, she smiled at him. he was wearing similar clothing but with his Quidditch chest shield and cap. Harry was wearing something very close to Fred only with a Horn tail hide coat instead and the goggles she had charmed so many years ago resting on top of his head, along with his regular glasses resting upon his nose.

"Say your goodbyes, we leave in a few minutes." Was all Harry said as he walked ot Ginny. Hermione smiled grateful for one last chance to say goodbye to her husband. Fred picked her up in his arms and spun her in a circle before resting his head against her forehead.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her. "I've never known a more beautiful woman or a kinder heart…" she smiled softly as she blinked away tears that threatened to spill.

"Stay safe out there… don't be a hero…"

"I should say the same to you…" he kissed her once more.

"I love you so much Fred..." they both closed their eyes and stayed silent for a long moment. "Come back to me…" she whispered against his lips before kissing him. Fred pulled away and looked over his wife before placing something in her hand.

"what's this?"

"My ring…" he said. she looked down at it and shook her head.

"Fred…"

"I want you to give that back to me… when I get into the castle to meet you." he conjured a chain and slipped the ring onto it before placing it around her neck.

"You too then…" she handed him her ring, he smiled as he slipped it onto his pinky where it fit exactly.

"I love you…" he said as he kissed her passionately.

"and I love you." Fred pulled her close to his body and looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry back in front of the main table. Hermione slowly pulled away and kissed I'm once more before backing up all the way to her friends.

"Be safe out there." Harry said to all the teachers. "watch each other's backs, and especially keep your eyes on our army." Every one nodded.

"We never expected to have help in this." Hermione said while Harry and Ron nodded. "it's nice to know that we have friends… and family… who are willing to stand by our side."

"We've never known a greater group of people." Ron said.

"Or a braver group." Hermione added.

"We are thankful for every one of you." Harry said. "We look forward to seeing you in the castle…" every one cheered and clapped while Harry Ron and Hermione looked to each other.

"You ready mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded slowly before resting a hand on each of his friends shoulders.

"I just wanted to say before we go on this… near suicide mission… that you two are the closest thing I have to family. Hell you are my family. I love you two a lot, you are the best brother and sister I could ever ask for." Hermione smiled softly as her eyes shined. She moved forward and took him in her arms.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm gunna get mushy here mate." Ron said as soon as she pulled away. "but love you as well…" Harry smiled as they clapped each other on the back.

"So we're finally at his point." Harry said.

"been a long time coming." Hermione said.

"anyone else feel like vomiting?" Hermione and Harry laughed at Rons words.

"my stomach is all the way up in my throat but I think that's normal." Harry said.

"we're going to do just fine…" Hermione said. "we were born to do this." She took both her friends hands in hers. "There's no way were going to fail…"

"how do you know?" Harry asked.

"because its not an option…" he nodded.

"You're just excited because we're heading back to school." Ron said with a sheepish grin.

"Can't wait to see the library." Hermione said bouncing slightly, making Harry and Ron chuckle.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets do this…" Harry said as they all turned back to see the teachers. "Alright guys, you know the drill five minutes after we leave, you go to your posts." Harry said.

"Except for our flyer you have to leave now." Hermione said to Viktor who nodded.

"Alright…" Ron said as he patted himself down. "think I got everything. Not sure I'm so nervous."

"Your wands on the table." Hermione said to him with a small smile.

"What would I do without you?" he asked as he picked it up.

"run around like a nargle with your head cut off." Harry said with a smile. Hermione looked to Fred, he smiled at her and put his hand with her ring on his finger over his heart. Hermione took his ring that hung on her necklace and placed it over her heart.

"you two ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" they both said, Hermione's eyes never leaving Freds.

"Alright…" Harry looked to the others. "We'll see you soon." With that the apperated with a loud pop and were gone from sight.

"She'll be okay Fred." Bill said clapping him on the back.

"lets get to the students." He said trying to push away the fear he was feeling. Viktor was already running out of the room to get to his flyers to take off.


	24. Pawns in Play

Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed firmly, the sickening feeling from the aperation still evident in the bottom of their stomachs.

"I'll never like it." Harry said.

"Dido." Hermione concurred.

"I don't mind it." Ron said his hands on his hips. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a tree to throw up behind…" Harry smiled as he clapped his friend on the back.

"The others should be in place in six minutes…" Hermione muttered as she looked down at her pocket watch.

"What are the time constraints?" Harry asked as they began to run through the woods.

"Four minutes tops to get to Honeydukes…" Hermione said.

"Why do we have to do this so quick?" Ron asked.

"Because we have to create a distraction in hogsmeade to bring the death eaters attention to and sneak past them before they show to get into the castle."

"What's the distraction?" Ron asked.

"Blow up the nearest building." Harry said.

"Righto." Ron said as they stopped just at the trees leading to one of the many back alleys of hogsmeade.

"Which building?" Hermione asked looking out from behind a tree.

"Nearest one right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said while looking. Ron pointed his wand and fired at a random building, it imploded with a low pulsating sound before finally bursting out into flames. the fire reached high into the sky and danced with deadly accuracy.

"If that doesn't get their attention I don't know what will." Ron said with a proud look, Hermione and Harry laughed before they took off down the alley to get to Honeydukes.

"Wait!" Hermione pulled harry and Ron back by their jackets.

"Oi." Ron said with an annoyed look.

"Look…" she pointed to the many death eaters that were coming out of the stores to investigate.

"How are we going to get past them?" Ron asked.

"roof tops…" Harry said as he cupped his hands. "Go ahead Mione."

"Thanks." She stepped into the hands and was lifted high into the air. She easily grabbed onto some old wood and began to climb as fast as she could. Harry and Ron were right behind her when they reached the roof harry looked to her.

"What's are time?"

"three minutes fifty seconds…" She said.

"Come on then no time to waste." Ron said as he hunched over and began to run across the roof top.

"This won't be pleasant." Hermione said as she and harry fallowed him and soon were right by his side.

"You seem very gun ho today?" harry asked him.

"Adrenaline…" Ron said with an excited look.

"From what's going on or did you inject yourself with some?" harry asked.

"little bit of both." Ron joked. They had to be grateful that most of the building in hogsmeade were so close together, they could literally hop from roof top to roof top.

"Of course last roof to jump and its five feet away." Hermione groaned.

"We jump down there's no way we can make it across." Harry said.

"Levitation spell?" Ron offered.

"way to long to get all of us across…" Hermione said as she peeked over the edge of the roof to see the death eaters had begun to spread out to look for the culprit. "Come on guys no time to waste." To both of the boys surprises Hermione jumped off of the room and landed easily in the lightly dusted grass. "Come on!" she whispered hastily.

"You heard the girl." Harry said as he jumped down, Ron soon fallowing."

"too dangerous to sneak around the front…" Ron muttered peaking out around a corner to see some death eaters.

"Here…" she pulled the two behind the building to pointing out two doors that led down into the cellar. Harry opened one of the heavy doors and allowed Hermione to go first, Ron went in right after her before harry finally got in himself. he slowly shut the door as to not make much noise.

"Where was the entrance harry?" Hermione whispered as she looked around the dusty cellar.

"uhm…" he searched his memory before it had been a wood floor now it was blocks of heavy stone. "I can't remember…." he looked to the shelves and around the room.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Ron asked. "this whole mission starts with you remembering the route into Hogwarts!"

"Shh Ronald." Hermione said. "don't get hysterical… what's different harry?"

"The floor, its stone… before before I think it was wood… maybe…maybe not… I don't remember…"

"Well if it was stone which is what I'm guessing seeing as it is where did you come up through?"

"kinda in front of the stair well there." He pointed and the three froze seeing shadows begin to descend the stairs.

"we're fucked."

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered.

"Well we are!" he whispered back. She scowled before pulling harry and Ron behind two large old shelves. She put one finger over her mouth and both nodded. They could see the dark cloaked figures look around the room.

"Could haf sworn I erd somfing." One of them said in a deep accent.

"Probably the rate scramming about." A deep south England accent came across.

"Nefer seen rats down ere."

"Maybe that's because every time you do, you kill them, they've gotten too smart for you Willard."

"you alvays call me Willard why you call me this?"

"Do you ever watch movies."

"filthy muggle contraption, its shameful you subject yourself to such a low form of entertainment." He walked out of the room.

"A low entertainment next to what?" the other one called. "Killing rats!" he sighed heavily. "because that's so debonair…" he muttered before heading up the stairs. The trio waited a few moments before slowly making their way out.

"in front of the stairs case?" Ron asked in a hushed tone, harry nodded. Ron grabbed onto a slab of stone and tried to lift it only to find it wouldn't budge.

"great…"

"it was lighter than the others, I remember now it was stone…" harry whispered.

"lighter than the others cause it was faux…" Hermione said as she pulled out her sword. She began to tap lightly on every piece of stone. It was a stiff high pitched sound until Hermione reached a stone four paces back from the stair case, this time it sounded hallow.

"there it is." Harry said with a smile.

"Come on." Ron lifted it up, Hermione dropped in fallowed by harry and then Ron himself. He slowly shut it as to not make any noise before they could move they heard above them footsteps and muffled noises. The three held their breath for a long moment before the sound slowly faded away along with the inaudible voices.

"Hard parts over." Hermione said.

"you think getting into the castle isn't hard?" Ron asked.

"It is just a walk through a passage." Hermione said with a smile.

"a passage filled with cob webs…" Ron gave a small shudder.

"is there something crawling on your shoulder?" Harry asked. Ron jumped about five feet into the air, nearly hitting his head.

"Not funny!"

"Shh." His two friends said.

"Your fault…" he muttered.

"come on lets get going." Hermione said while harry nodded.

"Lumos entyra." A great blue light flew out from his wand and floated to the top of the cave like passage lighting up the whole way like the entire ceiling was covered in millions of tiny light bulbs.

"Did you invent that spell?" Hermione asked harry.

"Ginny did." he said with a sheepish grin.

"Mum always said she was the smartest." They began to walk slowly all their wands still drawn just in case.

"How do…" Hermione stopped talking and just shook her head.

"what is it?" harry asked.

"how do you think the others are fairing?"

"Should be in place by now…" harry said.

"Fred will be alright." Ron had a knowing look on his face.

"not worried about Fred." She said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh sure you're not." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"The children, do you think they're alright as well?"

"you know the young ones… they're durable."

"The students our age… think they're giving their teachers trouble?" Ron asked.

"You know Seamus is." Ron said.

"Probably blew up the forest by now." harry added.

"Or at least charred it." Hermione muttered. the two boys howled in laughter while Hermione chuckled.

"We turn here." Harry said with a smile as he shook his head. as they headed down the next passage Hermione took a hold of her husband's ring that hung around her neck.

_Please be safe Fred…_


	25. Watching Waiting

"Think they're alright out there?" Fred asked in a hush tone.

"She'll be fine." George said. "You know Hermione. the girls invincible. Every time she's knocked down she just come back stronger."

"God I just want this whole thing to be done with…" George could see his brother was jumping out of his skin.

"When do you think they flare will be fired?" George asked trying to get his brothers mind off of Hermione.

"Soon I hope… I just want her to be in my sight… so I know she's safe."

"You need to clear your head." George suddenly said. "if you don't your likely to get killed out there." Fred was surprised by his twins bluntness. He smiled after a moment and clapped George on the back.

"thank you mate."

"Anytime." He said with a wink.

"God look at them all…" Seamus said as he inched right beside Fred and George.

"Get back in line." The twins said at the same time.

"I could hit one from here." Seamus said. "kill them easily."

"Don't get jumpy now mate." George said.

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Fred said.

"So what's the plan again?" Seamus asked.

"we wait for a flare." Seamus looked to the brothers.

"And…." The twins looked to him.

"And what?" they asked together.

"what happens after the flare goes up?"

"You'll see." they said in unison.

"you know I hate it when you two talk at the same time…"

"get back in line." They said together once more.

"right o…" Seamus saluted and sunk back to his position amongst the students.

"so what did they say?" a younger girl asked behind to charmed non fogging goggles.

"They said we wait for a flare…" she looked to him.

"And…"

"And that's it." he said. "we wait for a flare."

"what the hell piss pore kind of plan is that?" a teenage boy asked from behind him.

"what if no flare goes off what if we're bait for the main army?" the girl squeaked.

"hey… look the trio made this plan they would never just leave us here to slaughter." Seamus said glaring at her. "they can be trusted now shut up and stick to your ranks… besides Hermione would never put her husband in harm's way."

"well the insurance she would get would be quite considerable." Fred said, he and George had been listening to the conversation the whole time. George swatted his brothers shoulder and laughed lightly. A loud sound of thunder interrupted their moment of glee. The whole army looked up at the same time to see a flash of thunder.

"rain…" George muttered.

"just what we need." Fred said with a sigh before looking past the vast dark army of voldemorts to the castle resting behind them. "come on love… send up that flare…"

-o-

"I've never been so on edge." Viktor looked to his side to see his best friend Jamous. "when will that flare go up."

"Be still friend, it will only be moments I'm sure." Viktor said in perfect Bulgarian before looking over his shoulder at the flyers who were calmly sitting on their brooms. They were spread out over the sky hidden amongst newly developed storm clouds. The only time their eyes moved away from the castle was when a flash of lighting would make its self known. "How are the men they look calm."

"they have faces like stone but inside they are little more the rubble…" Viktor nodded knowing what he meant. "they were somewhat okay, until they heard and began to see the lightening. Its making them nervous… if one of us is hit by the bolts-."

"We could give away our position…" Viktor muttered. "I know." Jamous looked over the face of his best friend.

"how are you Viktor?"

"fine."

"how are you really?"

"I am worried about the trio."

"they are steadfast, nothing will happen to them." Jamous said looking to the castle before then glancing at Viktor. "or to Hermione." Viktors eyes flashed to him. "You care for her still."

"now is not the time for such talk."

"she is married woman."

"you think I don't know that?" Viktor whispered back hastily. "I live with that every day."

"you could have any woman on the planet and yet you pine for Hermione. what makes the other girls so different from her hmm?"

"they aren't Hermione." he said before shaking his hand. "I know I have missed chance I also know I can't do anything about that."

"There are thins you can do."

"I would never try and take her. besides why would I He treats her well makes her laugh, makes her happy…" Jamous saw the crest fallen look that cross his friends features.

"Do you love her still?"

"a part of my heart always will, she was the first woman who ever treated me as something else then a Quidditch player." Viktor said.

"how did she treat you?"

"like a normal man…" he smiled. "maybe after this year I will find someone like her again."

"why after this year?"

"you haven't heard?"

"heard what?"

"I retire this year Jamous."

"retire?"

"I'm going to head the flying course at the school Harry asked me last week I obliged."

"but why Viktor?"

"I'm tired." Viktor said looking to his friend. "I long for a home, for a wife, for a family… and I won't find this on the road."

"so that's it you're going to hang up your broom forever."

"well I'll have to its too fast to teach students with." Jamous laughed before clapping his friend on the back. "I'm going to need some one to help me with students…"

"I'm your man."

"who says I'm asking." They laughed. A loud bang from thunder made them jump slightly. Viktor looked over his shoulder at his men. "they look jumpy."

"who do you expect were in a jumpy situation." Their eyes went to the caste it had been five minutes still no flare.

"what are they doing in there?" Viktor asked.

"who knows…" Jamous said. "come on guys… come on…"

-o-

"these humans look to jumpy for battle." Ami said to Shakhold.

"How have the stars looks?" Shakhold asked. Ami raised his head to look up at the sky to see raindrops start to fall. he shook his tail to swat away any raindrops. The other centaurs beat their hooves against the moist ground.

"can't see a damn thing through the clouds."

"excuse me… Mr… Mr… centaur."

"I'm a Mrs actually." Ami said with a stern look.

"oh… right." He looked to her breast plate before looking up into her eyes. "what are we waiting for?"

"a sign from Mr. potter." Shakhold said for her.

"what sort of sign?"

"a flare." Ami said. "now get back in line."

"right okay… sorry…" he bowed to the centaurs before going back to his friends.

"what did they say tim?" his friend jesse asked.

"we're waiting for a flare."

"brilliant." He said with a huffed tone before he pulled up his hood to stop the rain from getting to him. the other student began to do the same.

"mud will not boast well for our charge into battle." Ami said.

"I concur." Shakhold said.

"hopefully it will continue to be light rain… or we may be useless."

"we are still skilled archers." Shakhold said.

"tell the rest of the herd to ready their bows in case we can't do anything else."

"right." Shakhold said before trotting off.

-o-

"Will the ran make crossing the water treacherous?" Arthur asked Minerva.

"No… they have a charm… but it is still possible for them to fall out if they rock the boats back and forth." Her eyes skimmed the vessels to see up in the front two boys were roughhousing. "don't they know were in a damn war…" Arthur chuckled at the rare curse. She flicked her wand at the boat up ahead whatever charm she sent hit the two boys in the back snapping them to attention. they slowly turned and looked to her.

"I'm watching." She mouthed. They nodded slowly before turning to stare ahead at the castle. Minerva turned to see Arthur staring up at the large structure with a forlorn look.

"don't worry about your son he was a good student."

"that's because he had Hermione."

"true." The two chuckled before Arthur fell silent and looked to the gates that led to the boats. "Minerva…" she turned and looked before going pale. Two death eaters stood staring at them, she had wondered why the lake had gone silent she glanced around to see the students staring at the two death eaters with fearful looks.

"don't worry…" she whispered. "they can't see us." Arthur just nodded. The two death eaters took one more glance before the two slowly walked forward.

"what are they doing?" Arthur asked.

"they're getting into a boat…"

"will they be able to see us then?"

"indeed they will." She confirmed.

"what are we going to do?"

"we're going to have to kill them and quietly." The two drew their wands but just as the death eaters were stepping into a boat another man rushed forward.

"we need you at Hosgmeade theirs been an explosion!" he called. The two death eaters instantly ran off with the other. The two breathed a sigh of relief. "seems like your son Hermione and harry have done what they needed to in Hogsmeade, which most likely means their already in the castle."

"good…" Arthur said. "good."

"now all we need is that flare." Minerva said.

"any idea what we do after its fired."

"knowing miss granger when that flare is fired something extraordinary is going to happen. Oh yeas… something extraordinary indeed."


	26. Taken

Hermione Harry and Ron peeked out from behind the one eyed witch statue. Slowly Hermione nodded and stepped out her wand drawn and ready. The boys fallowed soon after and looked around.

"ready?" harry asked.

"can honestly say I am." Hermione said nodding.

"Same here mate." Ron said.

"alright lets move and be quick." Harry said. they nodded and instantly began to run through the hallways.

"remember the way Hermione?" harry asked.

"oh yes, but all of us do don't we?"

"we were there so many times." Ron said with a chuckle. They rushed up a stair case and stopped to see a death eater slumped in a chair beside a entry way. Hermione walked up to him and bumped in the head. he shook and snorted before staring up at her wide eyes.

"Howdy." Ron said before punching him square in the nose and knocking him out.

"could have used a charm." Hermione said.

"but that wouldn't have been as satisfying." Hermione just shook her head before muttering a memory charm on their enemy. They continued through the passage way and peaked out before continuing to run down a hallway.

"we're almost there." Hermione said.

"_Almost but not quite."_ Harry stopped causing his friends too.

"what is it?" Hermione asked.

"did you hear that?" he asked.

"hear what?"

"some said almost but not quite…" he muttered as he turned and looked around.

"I didn't hear that." Ron muttered before he heard a loud hiss.

"snake…" they all said at the same time.

"what is it saying harry?" Hermione asked.

"mostly how she'll kill us for her master."

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"girl can bounce her voice… can't tell." Harry said calmly. "we need to get into Dumbledore's office now…" his eyes rested far off in the hallway to see a large approaching snake traveling at a remarkable speed.

"Nagini…" harry muttered. "haven't seen you in such a long time." He said before turning on his heel and running off with Hermione and Ron.

"You know her?" Hermione asked.

"_it's nice to finally meet you face to face… Harry… Potter…" _

"_wish I could say the same… to be honest I'm just glad I'll get the chance to cut your head off." _

"_I will not die I can't." _

"_split your soul have you." _

"_I must live for my master…" _

"This ends now." Hermione said as she turned and put her hands out.

"no don't!" harry tackled Hermione to the ground. "don't kill it!" he yelled to Ron.

"why the bloody hell not!" he shouted his wand aimed.

"if it dies voldemort will feel it and he'll know where we are!"

"right then…" Hermione throughout her hands one more time. This time a large blue orb slammed into the snake when the light settled they saw the limp snake laying in a large blue glass orb.

"what is it?" Ron asked.

"I protective sphere we won't kill her until we need to…"

"will that hold her?" Ron asked seeing how large she was.

"Dumbledore himself wouldn't be able to get out of that trap." Hermione said as she levitated it. "let's get her into the office." Harry said.

"right." Ron said as they approached the door.

"now for that password." Hermione said looking up at it.

"wouldn't it be funny if it was something like… voldemort is they super greatest guy in the whole world?" Ron asked. they waited and looked to the large statue of a phoenix.

"out of luck on that one." Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I know…" harry said as he looked to the snake. "Nagini." The statue didn't pry.

"try it snake language mate."

"parselmouth." Hermione said.

"really gunna correct me?" he asked.

"Going to… would be the proper grammer…"

"Hermione I swear on merlin…"

"we are at school Ronald."

"shh." Harry said before looking to the statue. "_Nagini…._" He hissed loudly and instantly the statue moved before Ron could take a step towards the stairs both harry and Hermione stopped him.

"what?"

"we don't know what precautions voldemort has taken to ensure no one gets up to the office while he's gone."

"watch…" Hermione bent down and picked up a leaf that had been blown in. she dropped it on the fist stair three large spikes shot up.

"holy hell!" Ron jumped back.

"we're going to have to levitate up…" Hermione said as she threw another leaf onto the next step and three spinning blades shot up from the ground.

"you ever see that movie Indiana jones?" harry asked Hermione.

"I'm letting you know now no way I'm taking a leap of faith especially one that was set up by voldemort."

"can't disagree with you there." Harry said.

"Whose Indiana jones?" Ron asked.

"no one." Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"so whose going first?" harry asked.

"I will… I can levitate without a wand." Hermione said.

"be careful." Her two friends said.

"I'll try…" she slowly rose into the air and moved into the passage way to their surprise the stair case began to move upwards. "see you two soon." She said with a wink as she disappeared. Hermione reached the top and looked out over Dumbledore's office. She levitate into the room and unsheathed her sword. She tapped the ground, when nothing happened she lowered herself onto the ground. she took a step forward into the room and glanced around with wide eyes. it wasn't the warm office she had visited so many times. There were interesting portraits funny knickknacks or welcoming finger biting candy. There was only darkness. The walls were lined with different objects of all sorts from the dark arts. Hermione froze when she a picture of her headmaster half burned.

"oh Dumbledore…" Hermione whispered while running her hand down her face. it hurt her to see his portrait burned. Hermione turned to see harry and Ron looking up at the charred image of Dumbledore.

"bastard." Harry muttered.

"He'll get his mate." Ron said as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Right he will." Harry said nodding. A loud thud made them turn to see Nagini in the blue orb trying to break out.

"Thanks for sound proofing that hate to hear her curse me out again." Harry said.

"No problem." Hermione said before they slowly moved forward into the office.

"He kept the journal." The turned to see Ron standing at a large gold cabinet filled with different random objects were lined up. Harry and Hermione walked over.

"This is the journal that possessed Ginny?" Hermione asked pointing at the ruined black leather book.

"yeah." Harry said darkly.

"he kept it as a trophy…" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"wouldn't you if it was a piece of your soul?" Harry asked.

"I never took voldemort as the sentimental type…" Hermione muttered.

"So how do we get rid of these things…" Ron went to touch the glass of the cabinet only to have Harry reach out and grab his wrist.

"Booby trapped?" he asked which harry replied to with a blank look and a slow nod.

"Not just booby trapped." Hermione said as she looked it over. "if you had touched that glass it would have killed you… very slowly." harry nodded as he looked to the ring that sat in the cabinet.

"how are we going to destroy these exactly if we can't get to them?" Ron asked.

"There's no way we're going to be able to destroy all of them today." Hermione said.

"why not?" Ron asked.

"Horcrux's are very hard to destroy."

"What about burning?"

"They could be repaired." Hermione said.

"See you have to damage them so severely that they can't be fixed by any magical means, it's like how harry destroyed the journal by damaging it with the basilisk tooth.

"Well what the bloody hell are we going to do then?" Ron asked.

"well we have to destroy all of these with a magical weapon such as a tooth or… something else." Hermione said.

"the tooth's not with the diary Dumbledore always kept the tooth with the diary." Harry said as his eyes searched the case.

"And the hits keep coming." Ron said.

"Hermione…" harry said his eyes getting a glossy look.

"yeah?"

"how long would it take a basilisk to decompose…"

"why?"

"because that snake had tons of more teeth to choose from…"

"well teeth are bone it would take centuries for it to turn to dust." Hermione said with a smile.

"you want to go down into the chamber?" Ron asked with a smile of his own.

"yes I do. first we have to complete phase one of the plan." Harry said. "so Ron Hermione if you will." The two smiled before rushing up a spiral stair case to the top of the office where a large window sat.

"Well what you waiting for?" Ron asked looking to Hermione as they stood at the window over looking Hogwarts.

"I think you should do this one Ron." She said.

"oh no… no I'll just muck it up."

"no you won't… it was your idea remember…" he smiled.

"thanks Hermione."

"no problem." Ron took aim muttered a spell and like a cannon a loud bang sounded fallowed by a brilliant flare shooting into the sky. It was flaming red and shaped like a great phoenix as it flew over the sky. "Your turn." Ron said. Hermione nodded her hands out in front of her. she took a deep breath as her eyes turned a bright neon blue and her hair began to blow around her by an unseen force.

"Fire a flare…" Hermione's voice was deep and not her own. It sounded mystical and powerful even though she was only whispering it. Ron looked out the window to see phoenix flares of their own shooting up into the air and crashing into the original he then saw different' parts of the forest where the large numbers of the army began to glow the colors that were assigned to them before dissipating.

"Ron go now to the room of requirement."

"right." He said nodding. "right." He rushed away while harry walked to Hermione's side as she slowly levitate down to the ground and her eyes returned back to normal. He then looked outside where he could see the vast army of voldemort.

"you want to see his face?" Hermione asked.

"that I do." Hermione took harry by the hand and put another out. He closed his eyes and saw the infuriated look of voldemort.

"Harry Potter!" he screamed.

Harry smiled as Hermione let go of his hand.

"oh that just made this all so worthwhile." Hermione laughed.

"Look their trying to get in." she said pointing to the army as they rushed at the castle.

"did you already put up your protective charm."

"while I was telling the others to fire their own flares, yes."

"multi tasking good on you." he said.

"thank you." she said with a smile. "I do try." Harry laughed as he saw the vast army get thrown back a far distance by an invisible force.

"You should go down to the students, I'll get to the astronomy tower to get the flyers." Hermione said.

"good plan." He said with a nod before looking to the cabinet. "can you put your own protective orb around these…"

"of course."

"thanks Hermione." harry said before running.

"any time." She said with a smile as she put her hands out and started to mutter a charm under her breath.


	27. A Phase Two Surprise

Hermione rushed down the corridor of Hogwarts and turned a corner into the astronomy tower. She began to run up the stairs surprised that she wasn't winded like she had when she was a student at the school. When she reached the top she saw the flyers standing looking around.

"Hermione!" Viktor said.

"Viktor everything go okay I was worried when I heard the thunder."

"everything better than ever. Just glad golden trio is safe and sound." he said in broken English.

"Good now we have to get you down to the room of requirement so fallow me and keep up." she said as she turned and started to run back down the stair well.

"You heard her men!" Jamous called. When they reached the room of requirement two large doors opened to reveal an exact replica of the great hall back at their own school. Everyone was sitting except for Harry and Ron. They flyers took their seats while Hermione headed up to the front of the room where her friends were standing with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey." Harry said as he clapped her on the back.

"Have you seen Fred?" she asked. He turned her around and pointed. She smiled at Fred who smiled at her in sheer relief. She returned the glance before she was pulled away by harry and Ron.

"Time to tell them phase two?" Ron asked.

"It's simple enough." Hermione said.

"It's simple to say not so simple to do." Harry said.

"Got a point." Hermione said. "but it's the plan we made."

"Too late to go back now." harry said.

"How long will your shield hold?" Ron asked.

"It will begin to weaken after two weeks… that is if voldemort doesn't have someone working twenty four hours to break it down with finite charms."

"How long will it last then?" Harry asked.

"Maybe… five days…"

"five days and we'll have an army of Deatheaters knocking on our doors."

"we have five days to find a way to destroy all the horcruxes." Harry muttered. "That's fantastic."

"Hey I'm trying my best here. Look I can try and find the scrolls that held the original protection spells that guarded Hogwarts whenever it was under attack. Is there any way you can keep putting up the shield or will it wear you out?"

"No this charm that's protecting us won't wear me out because I had up around the school back home… it's pretty much easy for me to do."

"right." Harry said thinking. "so you can put it back up?"

"Not if I'm helping you." Hermione said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"After three days we come back and I'll raise the shield."

"why not five days?" Ron asked.

"We want to be safe not sorry." she said.

"Right." He said nodding.

"Alright let's tell them." Harry said the trio nodded and turned along with him to look at their students who all looked excited.

"Well everyone that was quite a ride wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"How did we get here!" Seamus asked.

"Think of it as a portkey." Hermione said. "When we shot our flare up into the air so did you, when the flares touched it triggered a spell and that spell brought the army here." She said. The students nodded in wonderment.

"Alright every one we've completed phase one of the plan." Harry said. "Now we have to start phase two." Every one nodded. "this is relatively simple to say but it might not be easy to do." He could tell everyone was listening intently. "While Hermione Ron and I finish up our mission we need you to start yours… you need to protect Hogwarts." every one nodded.

"looks like they think it's simple." Hermione said softly.

""Hermione's shield will keep us safe!" Seamus said. "We're hardly going to have to work!"

"Voldemort will be working twenty four seven to drop my shield so every three days it will begin to weaken by the fifth night it will break down completely."

"You'll be back before then to you know fix it right?" George asked.

"We'll try."

"What will you three be doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Something important." Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded knowing it was probably better that he not know what was really going on. there was a reason the three weren't telling him and he needed to trust that that reason was important. Ron smiled at his father easing any worries he had.

"how will we protect Hogwarts?" a young girl asked from the front row.

"the teachers will fill you in on that phase. First off before harry Ron and I take our short leave will make a quick run through of the castle making sure its safe, after we've left you all will room by room sweep this place making sure no one else is in it."

"if there is?" Seamus asked.

"Don't hesitate to kill." Harry said. "better them then you." every one nodded slowly.

"what if their our age?" someone else asked.

"get the wand from their hand, disable them and then place them in one of the dungeons under a sleeping draft until we get back." Harry said.

"When will you all be leaving?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"well we're going to go search the castle now with a few of the other teaches, after that we'll be leaving." Harry informed.

"That's very soon." Viktor said.

"there's no time to waste." Hermione said to him, he smiled softly and nodded. The look and blush that Viktor had experienced had not gone un noticed by Fred who looked at the Bulgarian with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright Team A B C get together we're heading out." Harry said as the trio walked down from the steps and into the crowd of students, who all parted like the red sea. Hermione touched Freds chest as she past him and smiled softly which he returned.

"I love you." she mouthed.

"I love you." he mouthed back. as they walked the trio had different members of the flyers round up behind them. Viktor immediately started to walk beside Hermione who smiled at him.

"what's going on there…" Fred muttered.

"what mate?" George asked.

"Nothing… nothing yet…" he muttered.

"Viktors got all smiles for Hermione, but she only has eyes for you." George said catching onto his brothers thoughts.

"oh I know, I just don't like some guy smiling at my wife." Fred said. George patted his brothers back.

"no one does mate." Fred pushed him brother with a laugh.

"shut up." George laughed.

-o-

"Which corridor are we searching?" Viktor asked Hermione.

"Dungeons." She said walking down a stair case.

"You be careful." Ron said to her as he headed up a flight of stairs.

"watch your back Hermione." Harry added as he continued straight forward.

"Same to you both." She called they nodded.

"Should we expect anything in the dungeons?" An Italian by the name of Carmello asked.

"You never know, back when I went here you pretty much should expect different things from every level… I once met a troll in the girl's bathroom." Viktor laughed.

"that was good story." He said nodding as he remembered the time she had told it to him.

"alright everyone, be wary as you move through these dungeons teams of two now." Hermione said. "Viktor you're with me right?"

"Yes." He said nodding as he pulled out his wand.

"alright we meet back here in five minutes, for a check in then we continue to look." Every one nodded. "five minutes." She said again before heading down the dungeon corridor to the last room.

"ready?" Viktor as he pointed his wand at the lock. She nodded already aimed. He muttered something under his breath the door burst open revealing a dark room. Hermione flicked her wand and illuminated the room. Viktor quickly checked it and then headed out.

"clear." He said.

"next room." Hermione said he nodded and blasted open the door while Hermione illuminated it. the next five rooms were clear and after three rounds, stopping every five minutes to get together and make sure everyone was there they were done.

"Alright guys you all can head back to the great hall, I'll be meeting up with harry and Ron here." She said as they reached the top of the stair case that led out of the dungeons.

"are you sure you want to wait alone?" Viktor asked as the rest of the team headed on.

"I'll be fine, I'm actually quite comfortable here." She said. "It's strange, I know it's dangerous but still this place was my home for so long… it was safe and its weird to think that it might not be…" she looked around with a distant look, one that intrigued Viktor greatly. He had never seen the look on her face before.

"I Vill stay." He said.

"you don't have to."

"I vould like to."

"well if you insist."

"this I do." She smiled.

"same Viktor." She said.

"Same Hermione." she looked at him for a long moment. there was something in his look, something that brought her back to her fourth year when they would spend hours in the library. She took a step back and looked around trying to look not at all interesting. She wondered if viktors long forgotten feelings for her had begun to stir. She didn't feel as she once did for the Bulgarian, the love she had for him was the love of a teenage school girl, the love she had for Fred on the other hand, it was the love of an adult woman who could truly understand things such as passion, and subjects of the heart.

"I'll be fine here alone. Really. Besides I don't want you walking back to the great hall alone." She said.

"no its-." He was cut off suddenly; there was the sound of a low groan one that didn't come from either her or viktor. Their eyes went down to the stair case that they had just come from.

"did they check all the rooms?" Hermione asked.

"this I am sure. They said they had." He said.

"we should-." The sound of another low Groan made them run down the stairs, their wands in hand. They ran down the hall filled with open dungeon doors. "Where's it coming from?" Hermione asked.  
"I do not know." Hermione put her finger up to silence and perked her ears. The low howl happened again, followed by a slow laugh. Hermione turned and looked at a solid wall. She walked up and placed her ear against it. the sounds became louder, she pulled back and looked to Viktor who was walking forward his eyes wide.

"Hidden chamber…" she whispered. he nodded understanding. "blow it open… I'll take care of whoever is inside." He nodded and motioned for her to move clear of his aim. She nodded and did as he said. he muttered something under his breath a red beam flew at the wall sending rubble flying everywhere. Hermione moved in and fired a killing curse at the first person she saw. When the smoke cleared and the green fog settled she stared down at the body of a hooded death eater. She walked over and kicked the mask off.

"Blaze…" she muttered. "good thing it's no one I'll miss." She saw something hit the floor out of the corner of her eye. she lazily looked to see it was a small wet red dot. Another hit the ground and then another. Suddenly a smell filled her senses. It was awful, putrid like wet molding grass on a hot day. Hermione's eyes slowly traveled up from the small red puddle forming on the ground to see two bruised feet hanging a good three feet from the ground.

Hermione froze her breath hitching in her throat. She slowly looked up to see something hanging from the ceiling. it was a pale broken looking body. it hung from two shackles limp and lifeless. It seemed to be a male from his shirtless bloody physique. He had bruises and cuts covering his torso and arms. there were unnatural lumps where his ribs were supposed to be.

"P…" the sound came when the body gave a sudden jump causing the chains above him to clink. Hermione moved back her hand flying to her heart. "Please…"

"Oh my god…" she rushed forward and tried to lift the man up by the legs to give him relief from the shackles. He was too heavy for her. "Viktor help me!" he ran forward, shaking himself from the stupor the sight of the poor man had put him in. he grabbed the man around his legs and lifted up while Hermione blasted away the chains. Viktor fell down from the sudden Weight the released body left him with. Hermione slid to her knees and took the man in her arms. "Get help get help!"

"right!" Viktor scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the once secret torture chamber.

"oh my god…" Hermione whispered looking down at a swollen black and blue face. "please…" he coughed blood trickling from his mouth.

"It's alright it's alright I got you…" she said softly as she wiped the blood away.

"d…don't… don't… k…k…" he coughed a horrible rattling sound emitted from his chest.

"shhh your fine your safe… don't speak it will make things worse…"

"k…kill me…" Hermione looked at him for a long moment. "don't… kill… m…m…me

"I'm not a death eater I have no reason to hurt you." she said confused.

"don't kill… kill me…" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she saw him slowly and painfully raise his arm. her eyes rested on a twisted image on his fore arm. the dark mark laid there under dirt, and dried blood for her to see. she looked to the swollen bleeding face to see tears rolling down them. She didn't know how the man could cry when she couldn't even tell where his eyes were. "please…" the sound tore her apart.

"she's down here!" she heard viktors voice call.

"Hermione!" she heard harry yell. She was suddenly thrown into a panic. She couldn't hurt this person who had suffered so much already, there was no way she could put a human being through death when they had faced it for however long the poor man had been down in the dark dingy room. And to be tortured by his own side… he might have been an ally under cover who had been found out.

"this room here!" she could hear the footsteps approaching. She looked back down to his face her eyes falling to gaze at his cracked bloody lips.

"Please." She suddenly grabbed his tattoo clad arm.

"take a breath." She felt heat spread over the dark mark she covered with her hand. the man suddenly let out something that sounded like a cross between a scream and sob. She pulled her hand away quickly and gazed down at the deeply burned torn flesh of his arm. the man lay limp in her arms, the only sign of life coming from his uneven chest rising and falling.

"holly hell…" she looked to see Ron skidding to a halt into the room harry and Viktor stopping just behind him.

"what the hell happened to him?" harry asked as he slid to his knees beside her.

"they tortured him…" she said.

"is he a death eater?" Hermione slowly looked to harry. Who then looked to her when she didn't answer.

"Hermione?" he asked thinking she hadn't heard him. she looked like she was in shock, she was pale and clammy, her eyes wide with something that looked like fear.

"yes?"

"is he a death eater?" she looked to the mans burned arm and then back to harry.

"he doesn't have the tattoo…." She said softly hating the taste of the lie. Harry nodded and looked away from her to the man in her arms.

"We can't move him we need bill and Charlie down here, bring Mr. Weasley too." Harry said to Viktor who nodded and rushed off. "poor guy must have been captured and brought here to be tortured." Harry said. Hermione's heart was ripping; she had just lied to her best friend. She had told him something and he had instantly believed her without question, when he found out what she did he would never just believe her again. in one second she had just torn years of friendship away.

"can you tell who he is?" Ron asked.

"I don't think his own mother could…" Hermione said softly as she moved away grease clad hair from the man's face. when her fingers brushed against his bruised skin he seemed to stir. "Harry Ron you should make sure there aren't any other hidden dungeons I'll wait here for him. a revealing charm will make it easier." They nodded.

"we'll be right back." Ron said.

"take care of him Hermione." harry said.

"I will." They left and Hermione looked down at the man who seemed to be looking at her. she couldn't' see any eyes but she got the feeling he was looking at her through the swollen skin.

"I saved your life…" Hermione whispered. "if you ever reveal what I've done… I'll put you back in this room and seal it for all eternity… You were never a man, but a prisoner of voldemort some one who had no control over their actions…" he nodded slowly.

"Granger…" He whispered unable to speak in a normal tone of voice. She stared down at the man. there was something familiar in his soft voice. She stared at him for a long moment suddenly something fell in front of his eyes. his hair and fallen from where she had pushed it she went to move it back again her fingers stopping just as they were about to touch the greasy strands of hair. Before it had been a dingy brown color, now it was a dingy blond, a dingy white blonde. She took a deep breath before her eyes went to look at his swollen face. She stared in horror down at the revealed victim in her arms.

"Malfoy…" she whispered in disbelief.


	28. Confession

Hermione walked up and down the hospital wing. Anyone with healing experience had been called in to try and heal the "nameless" man who had been found in the torture chamber. The six people who were up for the challenge were inside a curtained area still working over him, just like that been doing for the past eight hours. Harry Ron and she had decided to stay longer to find out who the man was. really it was just Ron and harry, because Hermione was pretty sure she knew who they man was. the second he had said her name she knew.

Draco Malfoy.

The name sent chills down her back. he had done so many things to her over the ears. Kidnapped her daughter, tried to kill her on several occasions, had come close once. and yet even when she found out who he was, even though she was along in the room with him for ten minutes, and at any moment she could have easily killed him and blamed it on his injuries. She hadn't. he had said please. The simple word had erased anything bad he had ever done to her. he had needed her help, and she wasn't about to kill someone who desperately needed her. she couldn't turn her back on a human being no matter how bad that person was.

"You alright?" she jumped and turned to see Fred.

"uhm yeah fine…"

"come love let's take a walk." She nodded as her husband took her hand and pulled her from the room she really didn't have a choice in going he had already been dragging her out of the room before he had even mention they were going to walk. "okay…" he said when they reached a private corner. "what's going on?"

"the man whose in there…"

"nameless guy?" he asked.

"he's not so nameless Fred…"

"oh." He smiled. "we found out who is great do I know him?"

"well… yeah everyone in the British magical community know who he is."

"oh so he's a famous fella…" she slowly nodded.

"why do I think you're the only person who knows his identity and I'm not really the last person to find out."

"its draco Malfoy." Fred took a step back.

"there's no way I mean I saw him he's-."

"its him… I know it is…"

"Hermione." he laughed. "have your eyes gone bad he didn't have a dark mark."

"I know…" she said nodding slowly as she looked down at her feet.

"well there you go not draco Malfoy…"

"it is draco."

"he didn't have a mark-."

"because I burned it off before anyone could see it." he stared at her for a long moment.

"you did what now?" he asked in a low voice.

"you heard me Fred…" she said softly.

"did you know when you burned it off?" his heart was beating fast, scared for his wife if anyone found out what she had done.

"No… I thought maybe he had been an ally undercover, I mean the way they beat him and tortured him I didn't think they would do something like that to a real death eater." He nodded understanding her logic.

"when did you find out it was him?"

"while harry and Ron were looking for other rooms and Viktor was rallying healers, I was alone with him… he said my last name… granger… and I knew… then I saw the white blonde hair and I was sure…"

"jesus… if he's even recognizable Hermione you'll be in-."

"I know." she said not wanting to hear it..."

"you were alone with him after finding out for how long? five minutes?"

"ten." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Ten!" he shouted.

"shh Fred." She said quickly.

"Ten and you didn't take a shot after all he's done to our family?"

"I know Fred I know…"

"clearly you don't remember all the shit he's done."

"he said please Fred." She said suddenly her warm brown eyes melting. "he said please… he begged me not to kill him…"

"he said please…" he muttered as he shook his head. "please…"

"yes… please…"

"you're kinder then most love…" he said softly.

"you're mad."

"at you? no… worried very." They were quiet for a long moment.

"the things they did to him Fred… you didn't see him hanging there… he deserves a chance after going through what he went through…"

"do you think he's changed his ways?"

"I would hope he wasn't so sick in his head that he would run back to him." he nodded. "Malfoy was many things an idiot wasn't one of them… at least not on certain subjects…"

"basic survival he was pretty well educated." Fred said while Hermione nodded in understanding. "when harry and Ron find out, I'll be by your side… and his because I know you will be." She nodded.

"thank you…" he kissed her forehead. They walked out from their corner and back to the medical ward. When they reached the hallway leading to the medical room they found everyone in front of them.

"there you are." Harry said walking up to Hermione.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"he's dead right?" Fred asked a little too excited."

"give us more credit than that mate." Bill said.

"what's wrong?" Hermione asked again.

"he's asking for you, only wants to talk to you…" harry was staring at her with a weird look.

"what else is it?" she asked.

"Its draco Hermione… he says he doesn't remember who he is…"

"really?" she asked with her best surprised expression. Harry stared at her for a long moment. "I'll… I'll go speak with him." she said heading off. harry slowly turned and stared at his friends back.

"harry Ron I would like to talk to you." Fred said. "it's important." Harry nodded and began to walk along side Fred Ron fallowing.

"she knew…" harry said through a clenched jaw.

"yeah… but later not when she told you what she told you." Fred said.

"knew what?" Ron asked blinking.


	29. Mistakes Made Grievance Grown

Hermione slowly walked into the room the doors shutting behind her with an ominous sound. she looked over her shoulder at the closed massive copper doors. It gave her an uneasy feeling knowing she was in the same room alone with a man who had tried to kill her more times then she could count on all her fingers and toes combined. She slowly began to move towards the end of the room where a section had been curtained off. when she reached the area she took a deep breath before pulling away the cool white cotton. She moved into the make shift room quietly her eyes moving to look to a hospital bed where a young yet old looking man sat straight up staring at her behind white blonde hair.

"granger…" he said, his voice sounding hoarse and worn.

"Malfoy." She said without a hint of anger or distain. She slowly walked to his bedside and sat down. "how your arm?" she asked after a moment.

"they said they could heal it all the way, said the burn was done by some charm they had never seen before. I'll have an ugly scar there for the rest of my life. Seems you've left it disfigured." There was no hate in his voice he was just staring down at it. "you've also left me with a healthy reminder of a mistake my father made."

"A mistake you made." She said suddenly.

"don't blame your sins on him..." his steel grey eyes looked to her for a long moment.

"the mistake… I made." He said. there was a long moment of silence where Hermione had looked away from him to gaze out one of the large windows. Draco watched her carefully before looking to the window himself. Hermione slowly got up and walked to it. she took a small breath before sighing.

"the scenery used to be much calmer…" she said softly as she gazed down at a large dark army. "no matter how badly I had been hurt over my years here as a student I would come here look down at the mountains and hills and instantly I would feel better… it was like magic…" Draco looked at her for a long moment.

"why?"

"why?" she repeated his question.

"why did you save me." she turned and looked to him.

"well you asked so nicely." He scowled at her. "ah that's the Malfoy we all know and despise." She said looking at the familiar glare. The look slid from his expression and faded into something calmer.

"you could have killed me."

"no I couldn't." she said shaking her head. "I would never be able to cause harm to someone who had already been through so much."

"if you had known it was me before you had burned my dark mark off… would you have saved me?"

"I would like to think I would have, but will never be sure will we?" she asked as she sat back down by his side. He slowly nodded staring down at his bandaged arm.

"sorry about scarring you." she said suddenly. "but the charm I used it was the only thing in the world that would have gotten rid of it… it will only last for a little while you'll need to burn It off every few months… eventually you'll just have scar tissue there… that is if you choose to renounce your ways."

"how do you think I ended up in that room?" she looked at him. "I didn't want to be my father… I never did…"

"what did you do to make them want to just torture you instead of kill you."

"the malfoys have been failing the dark lo-… vol…Voldemort for years I guess when I tried to escape the grounds and leave this way of life it made him too angry to just point his want at me and let me die… so he pointed his wand to blaze and made him do what he did."

"the imperious curse?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded.

"so I killed a man who-."

"oh no blaze was a son of a bitch." She looked at Draco who looked absolutely infuriated. "ever sense the day I met him I knew I hated that slack jawed bastard." He slowly looked to Hermione. "sorry."

"Please and sorry from Draco Malfoy in less than a ten hour span… the world must really be going to hell after all." She said looking to the window.

"Granger…"

"Hermione." she said. "I hate the way you say my last name."

"Hermione…"

"Ooh hate the way you say my first name too… we must find me a nickname…" he stared at her for a long moment with wide eyes. he wondered how deep her hate for him went. Her eyes slowly glanced at him before a ghost of a smile was made apparent across her features.

"you were… joking…" he said after a moment.

"don't worry doesn't happen often." He smiled and Hermione looked at it, she had never seen anything other than a smirk and glare across his features.

"Malfoy to make sure that this isn't all some ploy to hurt me and mine again I need to search through your mind… it will be a lot to take, you'll probably have a headache after it…"

"alright…" she nodded and put her hands out.

"I have to take your hands to do it…" he slowly nodded and lent them to her. when they were rested in her palms she looked down.

"oh my god…" she whispered seeing how they were twisted and broken. "what the hell did they do to you…" Draco heard the wonderment and pure disgust in her voice.

"you'll soon find out…" he said. she looked to him for a long moment before nodding. "I don't want to grab onto your hands, I don't want to hurt them more than they already are so I'm going to take your wrists instead… they healed them right?" he nodded. "alright take a breath." She said as she Over the next five minutes Draco twisted in the bed while Hermione held onto his wrists and witnessed everything he had gone through for the past three weeks, and before. when she was done she fell back in her chair her chest heaving. The things she had saw, and nearly felt. All because Draco had desperately tried to get away after witnessing the murder of his mother a month before.

"They killed your mother…" Hermione said after a moment. Draco slowly nodded staring down at his hands. "the only person who ever showed you the slightest bit of compassion…"

"I want him dead…" Draco was shaking, Hermione looked to see his grey eyes were flickering black. She stared at him for a long moment.

"You have the power…" she said.

"the power?" his eyes went dull. "what power?"

"nothing…" she said quickly. "nothing…" she looked down at his hands. "let me heal them?" he didn't say anything but just held his hands up for her to take.

"You heal grang- Hermione?"

"minor things like this…" she said. "I can't remember one week where harry and Ron didn't break one of their fingers or toes." She laughed softly remembering. "I don't remember one semester where I didn't somehow manage to shatter this wrist I ended having to get a plate put in." she held it up after re setting his fingers. He looked down at them.

"I didn't feel it…" he said.

"I guess I'm that good." She said before smiling. "you have pain potion running through you, you won't be feeling anything really until… oh late November." He smiled again. A long silence settled over them. "Malfoy… I'm sorry about your mother…" he looked at her.

"me too… about yours… both of your parents…" he said looking down at his hands. she slowly nodded.

"thank you." she said softly. he nodded as well.

"we're not friends." he suddenly said.

"got it." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm serious."

"understood."

"I still hate you."

"And you still annoy me."

"Good." Despite what he had said he was still smiling.

"glad things aren't changing…" Hermione let a small laugh escape.

"I'm serious granger!"

"oh I'm sure you are Draco…" she stood with another laugh.


	30. A Scar Inflamed

Hermione stood up from the bed, dracos eyes fallowing hers.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"have to check on my husband, and harry… you can imagine he's quite angry with me."

"about you saving my life."

"I didn't save your life Draco… I have no clue what's going to happen to you…" she said looking out the window. "I don't know what harry will want to do, its known that you were in fact a death eater, someone who hated muggle borns, harry, and anything that went against those ideals." She sat down. "when I saved you I thought that you were some one we hadn't seen some one who could pass for someone under the imperious curse but now… they know you had a choice."

"I did and in the end I made the right one doesn't that count for something?"

"not to harry it won't, you forget you've given him hell for years… you've given us all hell…" he looked down at his burned arm, the dark mark was already beginning to show through. "and when George sees you I don't know what will happened, you nearly killed his fiancé… she was pregnant you know.'

"Wait Luny lovegood and weasel 2 got together?" he asked.

"please refrain from calling them by nick names or any of us… in fact that might help don't call us by our last names…"

"you want me to call you by your first name… I'm not sure I know all your first names… like long bottom isn't that his first name?" Hermione laughed lightly before looking at him to see he had a confused looked.

"his first name is nevile Malfoy, Neville…"

"oh… right… I knew that." She raised an eyebrow.

"well at least you know harry's first name…"

"who doesn't…" he muttered.

"do you know weaslebees as you called him…" he smiled hearing her say it, sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"sounds the same when you say it." he looked to her. "oh I'm sorry… sometimes I can't shut that off all the way…"

"is it the power, the one percy has?"

"yeah, when I'm concentrating on a certain spell I can't control the side effects of it."

"you know about the downfall of the power right?"

"yes." She said nodding.

"percy said that if you were strong enough it wouldn't happen…"

"yeah well… no one's been known to be that strong… I don't mind if what happens to me does happen as long as I go out in a fight…" she said with a smile.

"what about your daughter?" Hermione looked at him.

"let's not talk about her… if you don't mind…" he slowly nodded and looked down at arm.

"I know that I'll never be trusted with you all, I know there is a good chance potter…"

"harry…" Hermione corrected.

"I know there's a chance….. harry won't let me live past today… but at least I made a choice and in the end I know it's what My mother would have approved." Hermione slowly nodded. "I'll be back to check on you…"

"I'm nto going to leave… not going to run from my fate… not this time." She slowly nodded before walking out from behind the curtains and out into the rest of the hospital wing. She took a slowly steadying breath before heading to the large doors closing her off from the rest of her allies. She could only aspect anger once she opened them. She slowly pushed them open to see a red faced harry.

"Harry I know what you're going to say and-."

"You lied!" he shouted. Hermione took a breath and closed the doors before facing him once more. "How could you save him Hermione how!"

"Did you see the state of him harry, I couldn't kill him." harry pulled out his wand.

"Then allow me too."

"No." she jumped in front of the door and put out her hand a large blue shield formed in front of her.

"stand down Hermione."

"just listen harry… he's changed… I don't know how but he has… if you just talked to him-."

"I don't want to talk to him Hermione I want him dead!"

"Harry I think if you talked to him you'd see that you two had a lot in common."

"I have nothing in common with that death eater!"

"Voldemort murdered his mother harry… murdered in cold blood just like he did yours…" harrys wand lowered and he looked to her. "he murdered her in front of him… when Draco tried to leave to join our side the strung him up and did horrific things to him…"

"how do you know its true…"

"because I looked into his mind… I looked into his heart… and I not only saw these things but I felt them…" she let her shield drop. "I will admit that at one time Draco was the perpetrator but now… he's more of a victim then any of us… and he deserves our protection… now if you want to kill him… your going to have to go through me…" she took out her own wand. "are you prepared to fight me harry…"

"I don't want to fight your Hermione…" he said softly. "but after all he's done to us… done to you… I'm worried about him being around…"

"You don't trust him… and I understand that…" she said as she lowered her wand.

"Stupify!" harry whipped his wand towards Hermione she flew back into a wall and crashed to the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he took his own wand out.

"Hello Ron…" he stared at his friend with wide eyes to see the normal calm sea foam blue eyes of harrys were replaced by an electric green.

"No…"

"Time to die blood traitor!" he pointed his wand. "Ava-."

"No!" Hermione threw her hand out a shield formed around Ron protecting him from the killing curse. Before it could bounce off the shield and hit harry Hermione jumped forward and tackled him out of the way. she stared in horror as the green light rushed towards her husband.

"Fred down!" she shouted. he took to the ground just in time. The curse hit a wall shuddering it to pieces.

"Get off mudblood!" she looked down at harry in horror.

"Viktor help me!" she shouted to the burly Bulgarian who had just entered the hallway. He rushed over.

"Hold him down! Fred help him!"

"right!" he shouted holding the arms down while Viktor took his legs.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Harry yelled in an unnatural hissing voice.

"harry come on fallow my voice!" Ron said rushing over to help Hermione who was smacking his cheeks.

"come on harry this isn't you don't let him win harry!" Hermione ordered. The electric green of his eyes began to fade.

"you don't own me… I'm nothing like you…" harry said as his back arched. "GET OUT!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. instantly harry's body fell back to the ground.

"harry?" Ron asked.

"he's out cold…" Fred said.

"I've never felt strength like that…" Viktor said.

"my arms hurt…" Fred muttered.

"mine do as vell…" Viktor said.

"I haven't seen that happen to him in a long while… voldemort hasn't had power over him sense the break into the ministry…" Ron said.

"I know… but… when ever harry is extremely angry like this… it give voldemort a better opening… the fact he's so close isn't helping. Look at his scar.." she moved away her friends hair to reveal the scar normal a light pink was a flaming red.

"bloody hell…" Ron said.

"I didn't think about this… I didn't even wonder if harry being so close to voldemort would have this affect."

"none of us thought of it." Ron said.

"Mione! Ron!" harry sat up quickly as he threw his wand as far from himself as he could.

"its alright harry its alright he's gone… he's gone." Hermione said.

"oh my god… I saw what I was doing… I couldn't stop myself…" his chest was heaving.

"I know…" Hermione said.

"don't worry on it mate." Ron said.

"how long did he have you…"

"just when you came out… I was angry I lost control…"

"still angry with me?"

"no…" he said shaking his head. "I heard everything you said… and I felt what voldemort felt at what you were speaking…. He wants him dead Hermione. he wants us all dead…"

"well we did just steal his comfy castle." Fred muttered.

"got a point there…" harry said. "help me up…"

"right…" Fred did as he said. Hermione walked to the wand harry had chucked out of pure fear and picked it up. she slowly walked back to harry who stared down at it.

"keep it for a while okay?" he asked.

"harry you need a wand…" Hermione said. "in these times you really don't have a choice…"

"if you give me that wand I may kill someone…"

"not going to happen…" she said. "you're stronger then that…" he stared down at the wand before looking to Hermione who smiled softly. He returned the expression before taking a breath and grasping onto his wand.

"hey look… no ones dead." Ron said with a smile. harry laughed.

"I say we head to the chamber of secrets get one of those fangs so we can start destroying voldemort." Hermione said.

"quicker the better." Harry said with a nod. "I'm starting to rethink just us going… incase he gets a hold of me again."

"right." Ron said understanding.

"allow me and a few of my men to go with…" Viktor said. "strongest of men."

"might be a good idea…." Ron said.

"I would like to go as well." Fred said eyeing Viktor. Hermione didn't miss the look and took his hand.

"there are enough teachers to stay with the children…" Hermione said.

"yeah the more the merrier… I'm sure we could use help getting that tooth out of the basilisk who knows how long it could take to pry it from the skull…"

"it came off pretty easy before I mean it broke off in your arm right?"

"After the basilisk dies the bone structure hardens and hardens until its nearly unbreakable…"

"how long has that skeleton been down there?"Ron asked.

"lets not concentrate on how tough its going to be to get that tooth lets just get down there." Harry said.

"Let me help." They all turned to see Draco standing in the door way. harry's jaw clentched.

"no." he said.

"Potter-… Harry…" he corrected himself. "let me help I can I know I can."

"Malfoy…" he said walking up to him. "you can't because you can barely stand…" Malfoy was leaning against the doorway. "your pale… weak… I doubt you would even be able to stabilize your magic right now…"

"I need to help…"

"you can help after you can stand on your own without help…" harry said.

"harry-."

"Malfoy…" harry said shaking his head. "Were just going down to get a tooth… it's not at all that exciting or really important… we just want to make sure we have it, might come in handy." Malfoy slowly nodded.

"right…" he said.

"Viktor help him back…" harry said.

"come comrade rest now fight another day…" Viktor said helping malfoy back to his hospital bed.

"that was nice of you harry." Hermione said.

"I still don't trust him… and I don't like him." he said before walking off. Hermione smiled.

"glad nothings changed…"


End file.
